Excelsior
by Pinkjasmin
Summary: A fiction that runs in complete parallel to the anime without deviating from what is seen in the episodes, documenting Tala and Kai's developing friendship/relationship throughout the show and beyond it. Yaoi in much later chapters. Eventual TalaXKai with one-sided feelings on Tala's part for the majority of the fic. Rating will go up.
1. The First Encounter (Pre-anime)

Hello and welcome! I will start by apologising for the **length of this authors note** and assure you that any following authors notes will be far, far shorter! This fiction will run in complete **parallel to the anime** itself. Basically; anything that is done, said or implied in the anime will either be written in this story or will happen outside of it, my goal with this fiction is to stick to **exactly what occurs in the show **and have everybody remain in character. Obviously I will be adding my own events but again, they'll take place alongside actual events seen in the anime. I'll document scenarios which could potentially have taken place in the series but were not shown…I hope that makes sense! I am aiming to change absolutely nothing that we witnessed in the series.

This fiction will chronicle Kai and Tala's friendship/relationship/whatever throughout all of the events that I believe contribute either to their character or friendship, the first **three** chapters will be set when they're young children living in the abbey and then I'll move onto events shown in the anime (or not shown). I'd like to warn that, despite me trying to keep everybody in character, the **first three childhood-based chapters will seem very OOC **and I have a reason for this. I believe that as children Kai and Tala were very different to what we see in the anime and I feel like the adolescents they grew into were sculpted by lots of different events, I get the impression that Kai's character was changed by his time living in Japan with Voltaire and also by the Black Dranzer incident while Tala's altering character may have been due to Kai leaving the abbey and by further years of training in Russia.

There will be yaoi in this fic but nothing remotely adult will happen until wayyyyy after I have completed the chapters that chronicle what happens in the anime, I personally don't feel like Kai and Tala had any kind of sexual, or even friendly, relationship during the anime and I want to keep this fiction true to that, although Tala will have some one-sided feelings towards Kai that are unreciprocated throughout the majority of this fic. One more thing! I'm making an alteration in regards to eye colour, Tala and Kai's eye colour changes throughout the anime but I wanted it to be consistent in this fiction so Tala will have blue eyes and Kai's will be amethyst.

So sorry for the length of that note but I think it's needed! **Enjoyyyyyyyyy chapter one!**

* * *

**PROLOGUE**

"You don't remember me, do you?" Tala asked casually.

The redhead looked down at his Beyblade as he clipped it into his launcher, attempting to feign indifference as he did so, not wanting to appear intimidating or pushy in any conceivable way. In his peripheral vision, he could see Kai's gaze leave Black Dranzer and travel up to him for just a moment before returning to the inky phoenix. The younger boy had been taken off guard by the comment, beneath his cloak of hostility Tala had witnessed the tiniest dusting of surprise race across his features but it had vanished instantly.

"_Should _I remember you?"

His tone was slicing and it dripped with unfiltered disdain. Tala's eyes widened just a fraction, but like Kai had done, the redhead disguised his disturbance. Sliding his ripcord into his launcher, Tala shrugged. "We were roommates" he offered informally.

This time, the older boy looked up and was able to catch Kai's expression fully. It was barely noticeable but the slate haired teenager's brow began to furrow before he could stop it, his eyelids twitching as if he were about to squint and attempt to recall Tala's face. But just as before, the look was swallowed up in vacancy. "Hn. Well that was a long time ago" Kai dismissed scornfully.

Tala was beginning to grow far less sympathetic, even if the younger male was overwhelmed by the situation; there was no excuse for such rude behaviour. The redhead fired Wolborg into the Beydish beside Black Dranzer and the fearsome wolf began circle the outer boundaries of the bowl. "That's true" he muttered, his own voice sounded a touch cold in response to Kai's and Wolborg shot across the centre of the dish, skilfully bypassing its shadowy opposition that had remained spinning absently in the base of the bowl. Kai wasn't focused, he was distracted. A deep breath emptied the redhead's lungs and he proceeded with one final attempt at cordiality. "…You have a few friends here, Kai" he said seriously, wanting the boy to realise that he wasn't alone, that he had allies inside Balkov Abbey despite the time that had past and the memories that had faded.

The slate haired teenager's façade was prepared this time and he was able to conceal even the smallest of reactions, either that or he genuinely felt nothing. That same sneer he had exploited beforehand contorted his lips and he shook his head. "I don't have friends" he stated, sounding bizarrely proud, his tone eerily vacant as he stared down at the shadowy phoenix "I don't want any either. I have Black Dranzer now"

**ONE – THE FIRST ENCOUNTER **

Deep beneath the morbid, imposing building known locally as Balkov Abbey, a young Russian boy was making his way through the labyrinth of icy, stone passageways, his crimson red hair and dazzling blue eyes a stark contrast to his pale skin and the darkness that bathed his form. The dim torches that lit his way flickered languidly as the nine year old strode past them, one arm extending and a partially gloved hand opening as his bare fingertips drifted across the freezing brickwork, habitually tracing his path. There was no sound in the murky tunnels beside the child's steady footsteps and the tinny, metal clattering inside his pocket; a Beyblade.

The boy continued to walk, his movements confident and composed, azure eyes just a little too focused for a child of his age. The passageway, which seemed to be soaked with the vague odour of stale air, grew slowly narrower as he reached a set of daunting, grey steps, a soft surge of warmth from the upper levels of the abbey slinking downwards to immerse his slim frame.

Hands dropping to hang limply by his sides, the boy began his ascent, back straight and head high as he moved, his long, white scarf trailing behind him like a ghostly helix of smoke. A slightly more intense glow fought its way down to illuminate the young Russian's ashen face as he travelled further up the stairs. The morose lumps of ugly brickwork were replaced by a much more pleasant collage of precise slabs as ground level was reached, additional torches mounted high up on the left hand wall. The nine year old stepped across the threshold onto the upper floor, footsteps ceasing their loud echoes as they made contact with the arid stone. On his right side, the wall was dotted with a cyclic row of glassless, arched windows that looked out onto a snow covered courtyard; the entire enclosure was immersed in shadows cast by the gloomy afternoon skies. Calm, blue eyes caught sight of a pair of guards slithering across the frozen yard in the willowy, black uniforms that made so many of the younger students anxious. But the redheaded boy was not fazed, he pressed his colourless lips together and the two strips of crimson hair that hung before his face danced delicately as a chilling wind crept through the windows.

"Tala"

Eyes snapping ahead as quickly as they had drifted away, the child found himself staring at the approaching form of Boris Balkov, dark cloaks billowing around his stocky body almost regally as he strode. As he grew closer, it became apparent that he wore a bitter expression on his drooping face, lips twisted into a displeased scowl. The crimson haired youth bowed his head as he had been taught to do, opening his mouth to greet the director curtly, only to be cut off.

"He's here. Get to my office now"

Boris Balkov was a self-constructed contradiction.

Inside his abbey, the violet haired man acted how he pleased. He cursed and shouted and had no qualms when it came to disciplining pupils who didn't meet his impossibly high standards. Inside the ancient, stone walls of his domain, Boris Balkov was a complete tyrant, a narcissistic dictator. Yet in the outside world he was entirely different. Still the cruel, arrogant and somewhat sadistic director but he was courteous, pleasant and the epitome of a devout Orthodox Christian. Nobody who encountered him outside of Balkov Abbey could have suspected that he had a temper so volatile and a mouth so foul. Nobody would've known that he enjoyed nothing more than administering brutal chastisements to the less able children at the establishment.

But Boris liked it that way.

The boy identified as Tala nodded, his face void of any recognisable emotion as Boris made a sharp U-turn. He had only known the older gentleman for little over a year but found himself to be reasonably comfortable in his presence, despite the general consensus that the purple haired director was strict and formidable. The majority of Balkov Abbey's students would often be struck down by fear and apprehension at the mere sight of Boris but Tala felt no such concern, it wasn't in his character to be timid and he had no need to be afraid of Boris, he was the favourite after all.

At first, Tala's inept, emotionally inexperienced mind hadn't picked up on the way Boris's eyes would give off the tiniest of twinkles around him and exude just a hint of fatherly pride. Upon his arrival at the abbey, his childish observance hadn't seen beyond the cursing to notice that, although Boris would roll his eyes during a particularly poor training session, the corner of his lips would curl into the faintest of smirks. For a long while, Tala hadn't been attuned to Boris's secret fondness for his roguish antics and impish nature, but today, more so than any other day, the redhead was aware of it. He was certain of the director's inclination because he had been plucked from training to attend a highly important meeting.

As Balkov Abbey's_ star _pupil.

Tala's rigid composure slackened somewhat as he broke into a rushed march in order to keep up with Boris's far longer strides. The much older gentleman ran a hand through his slicked back hair, smoothing it in what seemed to be frustration. "Do you understand what is happening today, Tala?" he asked as they turned into the courtyard.

The young boy's footsteps made a pleasant crunching noise as they sunk into the snow and he tramped forwards. "No." he answered honestly, not fazed by the bone chillingly low temperature or by the child who stood immobile in the shadows, his frostbitten fingers barely capable of launching the Beyblade he had been instructed to continually discharge as punishment for an unknown, though most likely minor, indiscretion.

Adjusting the gold stitched collar of his cloaks, Boris threw a casual glance at the boy practicing unsupervised, he watched nonchalantly as the child swayed on his feet in utter exhaustion before returning his gaze to the doors ahead. "The man who finances this place is coming to visit," he informed sourly "He is exceedingly rich"

Tala's brow furrowed into a frown, he didn't know what 'exceedingly' meant but decided it was best not to interrupt Boris in order to ask such a trivial question, instead he stuffed his hands into his pockets and listened carefully.

"He's one of the wealthiest, most powerful men in Russia," the director continued "He contributes and enormous amount of money to our program and the agreement was that we'd train boys up to championship standard and then gain huge profit through the development of weaponized bitbeasts, its hugely corrupt…not to mention illegal" Boris indulged in an amused smirk when he noticed Tala's blank expression slip to reveal a look of mild interest and he shook his head dismissively. "I'll tell you about it when you're older," he promised "Anyway, another part of our deal was that this man, Voltaire, would enrol his grandson into our program. This child is only six, he can barely even Beyblade. It wasn't supposed to happen for at least another year but Voltaire's insisting upon it"

Tala nodded, only partially comprehending what he was being told as the pair stepped inside once more, greeted by a long, carpeted corridor and another set of steps which the young redhead knew from experience led to the adult's quarters and Boris's private office. The director kicked his boots against the stone wall, knocking the snow off them before striding along the passageway; Tala did the same and followed.

"He broke the news to me yesterday that he's in Russia with his grandson and he wants to leave him with us now. It's ridiculous but there's no telling him" Boris rolled his eyes in presumable exasperation, gesticulating frivolously with one hand as they reached the stairs and began the steep ascent. "I'm going to have a quick meeting with Voltaire and then _you're _going to need to look after the grandchild. I've made arrangements for Bryan to move into Spencer's room and you'll be with Voltaire's boy"

Without even glancing at his at his young pupil, Boris knew that Tala's pale face had contorted into a shameless expression of displeasure. "I'm not happy about this either," he assured flatly "But we're all making sacrifices, just try and teach the brat how to Beyblade and don't let the other students beat him up _too _badly, it's important that he doesn't die on my watch"

The young redhead nodded again, though his spirits were decidedly dampened now that he knew he would no longer be sharing a room with Bryan. Forcing his expression back to one of indifference, he followed Boris through a set of grand, oak doors, an austere contrast to the bare, stone passageways that existed beneath the ground floor of Balkov Abbey.

"Right, wait out here" Boris instructed with one last rake through his slick hair, making his way over to the sealed entrance to his office. The darkly clad director opened the door with an imposing creak and swept inside, his tone suddenly becoming unfathomably ingratiating. "Ah Lord Voltaire, how good to see y-"

The door swung shut with a heavy, definite thud.

* * *

Tala scuffed the heel of his boot against the cool brickwork behind him and released a deep breath. Like any child who had been waiting patiently for over an hour, he was bored, in spite of his almost unnatural maturity and strict rearing.

The blue eyed youngster blew the two strips of hair from his face noisily and drummed his bare fingertips against his legs. His posture had gradually become a dull slump and he swayed on his feet disinterestedly, still mildly peeved that Bryan would no longer be his roommate. Tala's brow knotted into a pensive scowl and he stared at the thick carpet in front of him, agitated by how long he had been kept waiting and even more irked by Boris's insistence that he look after the new boy. The redhead didn't consider himself to be a suitable babysitter and he was sure that this duty of care would entail an enormous amount of hassle, though he did secretly ponder the benefits of assuming a role of custody. He had been an only child before he was enrolled into Balkov Abbey and had since never been offered the opportunity to associate with younger children. Tala couldn't help but contemplate the potential delights of adopting the responsibility of a big brother and imparting wisdom. It was an idea that intrigued him somewhat.

The young Russian was wrenched from his musings when the door handle beside him began to turn and he straightened up quickly, pressing his arms to his sides and lifting his chin decorously.

For a brief moment, nobody appeared and all Tala caught was the tail end of some insincere pleasantries being exchanged between Boris and a posh, gruff voice which he could only assume belonged to the rich man he had been told about. Eventually, the violet haired director emerged from his office; face twisted into an obsequious smirk which Tala was too young to realise was artificial. Behind him, a tall, indescribably imposing man followed, clutching at a majestic looking cane. The redhead kept his face impassive though he found himself to be mildly fascinated by the appearance of the wealthy investor.

He was older than Tala had imagined, mid to late fifties and thickly built. He had long, grey hair that was draped nobly across his shoulders and his attire was a pristine combination of charcoal and costly gold trim that made him look like royalty. Despite the shiny, black cane grasped tightly in a large fist, the man didn't appear at all feeble or weak; instead he exuded an unspoken superiority, a presence so commanding that it would've made even the most pompous of men feel inferior.

Yet the nine year old boy, who looked so unsubstantial in comparison, merely stared blankly, no hint of trepidation evident in his piercing blue eyes. If anything, he seemed curious.

"Lord Voltaire," Boris cleared his throat, he was obviously making an effort to use his manners despite being safely within the confines of his cold, brick realm "This is Tala, the boy I was telling you about"

For the first time since leaving the office, the investor regarded the redheaded child who stood so proficiently in the antechamber, his beady, platinum eyes sliding over to the exceptionally still adolescent. Tala blinked, his face perfectly indifferent beneath the devastatingly hard gaze which trailed over his slight form, an expression of scepticism dashing across the lightly wrinkled features. Voltaire's steely eyes travelled back to Tala's before the frosty looking gentleman glanced away. "Hm, this is him?" he asked Boris in a haughty tone "He doesn't strike me as anything special"

Tala caught himself before he could frown. In spite of his young age, the redheaded Russian was well aware that Voltaire's tone was an insulting one. Regardless of the investor's intriguingly dominant demeanour and Boris's tales of his affluence, Tala didn't feel any desire to impress the rude gentleman and his eyes narrowed just a fraction.

Boris offered a short, forced laugh. "Lord Voltaire, I can assure you that Tala is the most promising student we have here"

A cynical expression appeared on the older man's face, though he didn't bother to argue. It was obvious that he was unconvinced. "If you say so," he replied dismissively, no longer choosing to dignify Tala with any form of acknowledgement "I'd best be leaving now that everything is arranged"

Boris feigned another painfully false smile but before he could offer one last hopelessly sycophantic response, the regal investor had turned away, glancing over his shoulder into the office he had just left. "Goodbye grandson," he called apathetically to which Tala blinked mutely, realising that he had momentarily forgotten about the existence of Voltaire's young relation "Work hard"

There were no further words exchanged and with a monumentally imperial swirl of dark cloaks, the snooty financer strode across the lavish room, disappearing down the steep steps in an ethereal mass of phantom black fabric. Tala stared after him, indulging in a childish scowl. Boris caught sight of the unfiltered expression but was in no mood to chastise; instead, he released an exhausted breath and began rubbing his temples with his thumb and index finger.

"I need a drink" he muttered to himself, brow creasing as he massaged the weathered flesh that stretched across his forehead. Boris sighed irately. "Tala, show Kai around the facility and help him get settled. I'm done here"

The nine year old attempted a verbal affirmation but before he could even muster breath to speak, another throng of inky cloaks had glided across the room and vanished down the dark stairwell, leaving him alone in the deafeningly quiet antechamber. Tala hesitated briefly, wondering if Boris was going to reappear and offer him further instruction, though it seemed unlikely. The redheaded boy shifted on his feet unsurely and found himself recalling the name Boris had used just moments beforehand.

_Kai…_

It wasn't a name he'd ever heard before, it seemed strange to him but it wasn't unpleasant, it was interestingly unusual.

Tala threw a glance at the open office door, unsure if he was really supposed to venture in. He had only stepped foot inside once before, the day he had arrived at Balkov Abbey. Boris's private office was most definitely not a place regularly frequented by students. The azure eyed child tossed a final look back at the stairwell and, fighting to conceal an inherently juvenile grin at his predicament; he made his way across the expensive carpet and entered the room, exhilaratingly unsupervised.

Mildly curious eyes peered around the familiar room, coasting across the thick, burgundy rug, polished oak desk and the three leather chairs that inhabited the space. Tala couldn't help but feel a touch thrilled by the idea of being allowed into the office unaccompanied and he indulged in a puerile grin, suddenly noticing a small pair of legs dangling limply from one of the grand, leather seats. The redhead craned his neck interestedly; unable to distinguish anything other than a pair of little red boots, toes barely managing to touch the floor. He cleared his throat and stood up a bit straighter, a tad unsure of how to go about conversing with somebody so much younger than himself. Tala adopted a tone that was decidedly less curt than his usual, not wanting to intimidate the presumably shy child.

"Are you Kai?" he asked.

For a moment, there was no response and Tala folded his arms in mild offence, though he did consider that the far younger boy was probably very nervous, that was until the small, ruby red boots dropped to the floor and a fierce looking face peered around the mahogany coloured chair.

"…yes" the boy replied mistrustfully.

* * *

Tala frowned in irritation at the boy directly opposite him. They sat in silence inside the redhead's bedroom on the small single beds that ran parallel to one another, staring at each other warily.

The older of the two had initially been struck-dumb by Kai's remarkably odd appearance; the new boy was by far the most interesting looking child he had ever seen and was, in comparison to the rest of the abbey's highly monotonous inhabitants, quite a spectacle. Kai had wondrously strange, amethyst eyes which were flecked with a scorching amber and surrounded by exceedingly long, black lashes. His chubby, infantile cheeks had been painted with bizarre, cobalt triangles and he had spiky, two toned hair that was styled into a manner that defied gravity. Until that day, Tala's dazzling eyes and shocking red tresses had gained him a place as the abbey's most unique looking boy, it had been easy when so many of the students were brunettes with dark eyes but Kai was in a different league, he was well and truly extraordinary.

Though at that moment, the six year old was wearing an ugly expression of distrust, perched on Bryan's former bed as he examined Tala with a childish form of suspicion etched across his distinctive face.

The eldest of the pair had attempted to show Kai around the abbey but the new boy was very discourteous and hadn't uttered a word to the redhead who had tried so hard to be civil. In the end, Tala had given up and escorted the undeniably rude little boy back to his room. The crimson haired nine year old had always tried to be pleasant to new students, though he had never dealt with any so young, it was his opinion that everybody came to Balkov Abbey for the same reason and they were all comrades of sorts, even though Bryan would quite often take it upon himself to bully newcomers for the sheer fun of it. However, confronted with this odd, impolite little child, Tala couldn't help but feel insulted by his arrival. It became evident to him that the new addition was far too young to be training at the abbey with the other boys who had been chosen to attend based entirely on merit rather than family connections. Boris had told him that Kai couldn't even Beyblade and Tala found himself rather annoyed, he narrowed his eyes at the boy who was frowning heavily at him.

"Why are you wearing face paint?" he demanded rudely. He was genuinely curious and had wanted to ask earlier but Tala had reached an age where he was aware of impolite questions and boundaries. Now however, he didn't care about pleasantries, Kai had been just as rude to him in his humble opinion.

The exotic little boy opposite him glared darkly and folded his arms with a loud, juvenile huff. "Why does your hair look so weird?" he retorted flatly, pursing his lips sourly to which Tala just gaped, stunned that this strange, new child had spoken to him in such a way. He was the best Beyblader in Balkov Abbey by far, nobody spoke to him in such a manner, everybody liked and respected him.

Blinking as if to expel the astonishment that had come over him; Tala regained composure, folding his arms across his chest and unwittingly mimicking Kai's movements. He turned his head away from the bizarre looking child and rolled his eyes, thoroughly unimpressed. "What do you know, you're just a kid" he muttered to himself, finally exhibiting traits natural to a boy of his age.

Little Kai's frown deepened and his lips twisted demonically, he had clearly heard the comment and he shot the older Russian a poisonous scowl. "Am not," he insisted resentfully "I'm six and a half"

Again, Tala's inherent immaturity surfaced and a sanctimonious smirk spread across his face. He tilted his chin up proudly with a hilariously unsubstantiated sense of sophistication. "Ha, well I'm nine," he scoffed righteously "So that _does _make you a kid"

Kai gave his new roommate a vile glare and huffed once more, crossing his arms even tighter. He had no comeback prepared and he turned his head away angrily, narrowing his amethyst eyes at the bare wall.

Tala also glowered, royally peeved that he had been condemned to share a room with this strange, uncouth little boy. He was sure that their time together would be insufferable and it seemed as though the three years that separated them would prove to be cataclysmic. The redhead glanced up at his fiendish companion through narrowed, blue eyes, noticing that the slate haired boy had been peeking at him subtly; Kai quickly looked away. With a sulky exhale of his own, Tala delved into his pocket and pulled out Wolborg, his juvenile fingers curling around the sharp metal adoringly as he sought solace in cradling his most prized possession. He looked at the perfectly crafted Beyblade indulgently, azure eyes lingering on the tiny Bitchip in the very centre, at the beautifully fearsome wolf that adorned it.

Across the room, two narrow slits of heliotrope slid towards Tala once again and settled curiously on the 'blade in his hand. Kai blinked, anger instantly diminishing as he surveyed the platinum spinning top.

"I have a blue one of those" he stated simply.

Tala glanced up; openly surprised at the sudden change in Kai's tone. He regarded the younger boy with a combination of light shock and suspicion, closing his fist around Wolborg almost defensively. "Mine has a wolf on it," he informed a touch frostily "What's on yours?"

The smaller Russian shifted slightly, slipping a hand into one of his deep trouser pockets. "It's a bird" he declared, holding up the deep blue spinning top so that his new roommate was able to see it.

Tala squinted, his brow furrowing incredulously as he inspected the Beyblade. "A bird?" he repeated unenthusiastically, irrepressible inquisitiveness getting the better of him as he clambered off his bed and crossed the narrow room to closer scrutinise the new boy's 'blade. Plopping himself down beside the smaller child, he plucked the metal device from Kai's hand in that intrinsic, infantile way he had yet to grow out of. "Birds aren't very cool…" he muttered.

"This bird is," the younger adolescent insisted, watching as Tala studied the spinning top through curious eyes "It's a fire bird and it can't die"

The redhead raised his eyebrows just slightly, silently intrigued by the concept of an imperishable Bitbeast. He stared at the majestic looking bird, despite his reservations; it did look extremely powerful with its magnificent wings spread, talons primed and great beak parted as if it were screeching within its metal incarcerations. Tala offered a cordial expression and handed the Beyblade back to its owner who took it with no further hostility. The two boys shared a remissive smile.

"Can I see yours?" Kai requested straightforwardly, all traces of bitterness having vanished from his tone.

Tala hesitated, not particularly keen on the idea of being separated from the most valuable thing he had ever owned. He knew it was only fair to allow Kai a peek considering he had not objected when his own Beyblade had been seized moments beforehand, plus the little boy seemed to be warming to him and Boris had insisted that he make him feel welcome. However, it did occur to Tala that the slate haired six year old beside him probably didn't value his fire bird as much as he cherished Wolborg. Kai was rich after all, it was safe to assume that he'd had many expensive, beautiful belongings in addition to his pretty phoenix.

Releasing a determined breath and concluding that he would take it upon himself to offer Kai a second chance, Tala extended his hand and loosened his fingers around the platinum 'blade he had been concealing. "…be careful" he instructed seriously.

Kai nodded in unspoken compliance and blinked his unusually coloured eyes, leaning over and setting his elbows on his knees, resting his chubby, painted cheeks in his palms. He tilted his head in noticeable interest, gazing at the Bitbeast intently without attempting to reach out and touch it. "Cool" he concluded.

Tala found his lips twitching into an obvious smile, pleased that Kai had been so respectful of his wishes. Carefully pocketing Wolborg, the redhead pulled his legs up and crossed them beneath him on the bed, turning his body to face Kai properly. "Can you Beyblade?" he probed eagerly, deciding that there was a small possibility that he may grow fond of the new boy. "Me and my friends all practice together" he informed.

In front of him, Kai appeared a little self conscious. "I'm not very good and I don't really like it…" he admitted frankly "My grandfather says I have to learn though, he said I had to come here to get better" Kai looked around the bedroom unenthusiastically "I don't think it's very nice though" he added.

Tala shrugged, also glancing around the cold, stone room. He was sure that Kai was used to much grander surroundings. "Nobody likes it here" he replied honestly, sucking at the inside of his cheeks as he contemplated Kai's lack of Beyblading ability. He felt the need to reassure his new roommate, once again deciding that he rather relished the idea of having a little brother figure to watch over and talk to, it was a notion that made him feel quite useful and grown up.

"It's okay if you're no good at Beyblading," he offered "You're young so it's allowed I guess, you just need to catch up…I can teach you if you like?"

A truly charming expression of unfiltered excitement rushed across Kai's striking face and he twisted his body keenly, mirroring Tala's actions and crossing his legs underneath him so that he could face the redhead directly. "Really?" he enquired ardently.

Tala nodded readily, finding Kai's sudden animation very endearing. "Sure," he responded decisively "That's what you're here for right? With my help you could be world champion one day"

Kai beamed and Tala couldn't help but return the joyful expression, electing that, despite his initial uncertainties, he quite liked the strange boy with the funny name and he found himself unwittingly transfixed by the unimaginably unique, amethyst eyes that were staring into his own.

* * *

There we have it! This is what I believe may have happened when Kai and Tala first met, again, I'm sorry for them being out of character but like I said before, I feel like the characters we saw in the anime were products of all sorts of different events that happened during and after childhood, which is why Tala is so willing to be friendly at the moment and why Kai is kinda charming…but this will all change by the time they meet in series one…that'll be documented in Chapter Six which is where I got the prologue from ;) And we'll get to catch a glimpse of Tala all grown up and 'serious' in Chapter Four.

Thanks so much for reading and **pleeeeeeease review**, like seriously…I feed off reviews haha

Update news and any other info regarding this fic will always be on my profile, so check it out for any update progress, chapter summaries etc Also, I'm from England so I apologise for any British spelling.


	2. Making Memories (Pre-anime)

Welcome back and thanks so much to those who reviewed, faved etc. Now this chapter is very **fluffy**, which I don't like, but I wanted to get across how fond Tala has grown of Kai and since this is a fairly Tala-centric fic, it had to be written in a slightly cutesy way because Tala is obviously very young and a bit childish. Next chapter will be far less cutesy!

The purpose of this chapter is to illustrate how Tala is starting to feel about Kai, it's not hugely exciting but I think its very important to show how Tala's feelings for Kai are developing. Next chapter will be much more serious and eventful. I hope you enjoy chapter two! It's set a **couple of months** after the previous chapter Also, Boris says something in this chapter about homosexual tendencies within the abbey, despite this I'm not making any of the **secondary characters** gay. Tala will be the only person implied to have had relations with people of the same sex in this fic (later on…not as a kid obviously) Basically, if you want to imagine Bryan and Spencer getting down and dirty in a Beydish then feel free, but that was **not my intention** haha

Remember, Kai is nice in the three childhood chapters, he'll turn into a complete douche soon enough though!

* * *

**TWO – MAKING MEMORIES**

"Go Dranzer!"

The striking sapphire Beyblade swerved inside its steel dish, momentarily losing balance and jutting to one side in an amateur display of poor control. It wobbled forcefully, barely maintaining any form of stability as it rocketed around the polished metal bowl.

From his position across the training room, Tala subtly watched the exhibit, alert, blue eyes noticing the way in which Kai's jaw flexed as he focused on correcting his error, difficulty in implementing the recovery only exacerbated by the looming figure that stood just behind him, analysing every move through daunting, blood red goggles.

Tala held his breath, his own 'blade circling the corner dish absent and undisciplined as he observed his friend, a tiny, unconquerable smirk fighting its way to his lips as Dranzer salvaged its attack and shot forward at an impressive speed, slicing though the air skilfully before landing in the base of the bowl. Kai looked silently relieved and he swallowed thickly, movements a little unsteady as he knelt down to scoop up his Beyblade, its rotations slowing. Behind him, Boris was wearing an unwelcome expression of approval.

"Hm. You're progressing" he offered flatly, as was the extent of his praise when it came to Voltaire's grandson. The director remained less than fond of Kai and was still not entirely convinced that he should have been placed in the abbey at such a young age and with such an inadequate level of skill. Though in truth, Boris's objection was more to do with his dislike of Voltaire. Had it not been for his lucrative financial backing, the violet haired executive would never have willingly associated himself with the man he deemed arrogant and pompous, nor would he have allowed Kai into his prestigious facility.

Adjusting his macabre goggles, Boris regarded the slate haired child with one final expression of displeasure before turning away without another word, lacing his fingers together behind his back as he strode across the training room to inspect the progress of another student.

Tala watched proudly, catching Kai's eye and flashing him an encouraging grin as the younger boy slotted Dranzer back into its launcher. He returned the smile somewhat tentatively, still wary of the cloaked director; a secret he had shyly confessed to Tala one cold night, whispering through the darkness that Boris Balkov made him nervous.

Since their first encounter, the two children had grown remarkably close despite their initial hostility. Tala had quickly adjusted to the arrival of his new roommate and found that he utterly adored Kai regardless of his young age, while the slate haired boy idolized his redheaded custodian. The eldest of the pair had kept his promise and happily devoted the majority of his free time towards teaching Kai to Beyblade, demonstrating flashy moves that the new arrival would watch with unimaginable wonderment and admiration. Due to the patient and consistent tuition, Kai had improved beyond all recognition and even Boris had been silently surprised by his sudden advancement. Of course, the amethyst eyed child was still a novice when compared to the likes of Tala, Bryan and Spencer but he was learning exceptionally quickly and showed an enormous amount of potential for a boy so young.

Tala couldn't help but feel incredibly proud of Kai's accomplishments and he cherished his new friendship with the little boy more than he had ever valued anything in his life which seemed very strange to the redhead. He had been extremely friendly towards Bryan and Spencer, training with the in close proximity on a daily basis and sharing rooms, but for some reason Kai was different. Their bond was unlike anything Tala had ever imagined and he took such intense delight in every aspect of their companionship. The young redhead couldn't quite believe how close he had grown to the little boy with the funny name and the odd face paint. He'd never experienced the luxury of siblings and while Bryan and Spencer were terrific substitutes, his bond with Kai was simply unique. Tala just couldn't comprehend how he had become almost reliant on the intoxicatingly charming child whose mere presence had the ability to lift his mood from discontent to elation. He was too young to understand his feelings but there was something about Kai, it was his innocence, his playful purity. Kai was sweet and exceptionally candid. He was so precious that Tala found himself wanting to spend every minute with him, gorging on the little boy's addictively sincere nature. Kai made Tala happy, he made him feel warm. The amethyst eyed boy was like a form of sunshine to his older companion, he was so different to anybody Tala had ever encountered inside the dull, stone walls of Balkov Abbey.

The pair had become inseparable. Like family.

"Tala, eyes on your Beyblade"

The redhead banished his thoughtful stupor with a blink and looked away from Kai who had jumped at the authoritative tone, focusing his amethyst eyes on the dish as he nervously attempted to re-launch Dranzer. A few feet behind him, Boris stood with his arms folded; one eyebrow raised in annoyance as he regarded Tala and his clear lack of concentration. The crimson haired youngster wasn't nearly as panicked as Kai and he shot the director an apologetic yet somewhat mischievous grin. Boris frowned but turned away, he liked Tala and that was obvious so he chose to direct his aggravation at the petrified student he was currently scrutinizing. "You call that a strategy?" he enquired in a worryingly flat tone, one that was notorious and alarming to many who had heard it and were aware that it signified impending violence. The boy barely had time to tense as Boris's hand whipped through the air, his palm clipping the back of the child's skull with a thunderous whack.

"Work on it" he instructed blandly, shaking his head in displeasure. "Session is over," he called loudly, turning on his heel and marching towards the large, wooden doors "All second years report to the main hall for Ultimate Training Test preparation, the rest of you; back to your rooms"

* * *

"You did great today" Tala beamed, falling into step beside Kai who seemed thankful that training had ended early. The smaller boy smiled coyly, still a tad wary despite Boris's departure.

"Thanks" he said quietly, clutching at Dranzer tightly as they made their way out of the practice room and into the large, stone passageway just outside.

"Yeah good job, Kai" Spencer chimed enthusiastically, slapping a hand onto the boy's back earnestly as he joined the pair, stuffing Seaborg into his pocket and resting his heavy, gun-like launcher on his shoulder as he walked. "Right Bryan?" he prompted with a grin, corn coloured hair falling into his face.

Beside him, though walking a fraction slower, the slightly shorter Russian with platinum eyes gave a relenting sigh, forcing his partially gloved hands into his pockets in a nonchalant manner. "You did okay" he surrendered with a shrug, though the very corners of his lips twitched into a conceding smirk. Kai glanced back just in time to witness it and he too offered a smile, albeit a timid one.

"Thanks" he mumbled bashfully to which Bryan merely rolled his eyes, attempting to claw back some indifference, fearing that he may have appeared a little too friendly.

"Whatever" the lilac haired Russian dismissed, feigning a look of apathy that was less than convincing.

Tala grinned, an expression reserved exclusively for when he was in the presence of his three comrades. He was glad that Bryan and Spencer had so readily accepted the younger boy into their elite ranks despite his age and ability. Kai had become somewhat of a little brother figure within the group and was liked by both of the older boys, even though Bryan was sometimes slightly reluctant to admit it. The lilac haired 'blader, who was infamous amongst many of the abbey's occupants for being a brutal thug, seemed to have grown particularly fond of Kai in his own boisterous, teasing kind of way. During several of Tala's informal training sessions, Bryan had taken it upon himself to march over to the slate haired child and snatch the cobalt launcher from between his inept fingers, he'd alter the device to allow a more precise launch and then hand it back with a scowl. Though even Bryan's cantankerous façade would crumble when confronted with Kai's adorably appreciative grin and he'd be forced to relent, indulging in a compromising smirk of his own.

With all the support and tuition from his idolized custodians, the amethyst eyed youngster had gradually begun to enjoy Beyblading and would practice for hours with an almost inhuman thirst for perfection, assuring Tala that one day soon they would become equally skilled at the sport and, alongside Bryan and Spencer, would be selected for the Russian championship team. He would resolutely insist that they would be the greatest team ever to take part in the tournament and would ultimately win the World Championships with very little adversity. Tala had laughed at Kai's unwavering determination but had agreed to the prospect, assuring his friend that anything was possible with enough practice.

"We'd better get going," Spencer said, wrenching Tala from his musings once again "You coming?" he asked, glancing at the redhead expectantly.

Tala blinked his slightly glazed eyes, quickly turning his attention to the youngest of the group who seemed a tad solemn, amethyst gaze dropping to the stone floor unhappily and shoulders slumping barely noticeably. Due to his inferior Beyblading skills, the slate haired child had not yet been granted permission to begin preparing for the Ultimate Training Test, something that caused Kai great disappointment, not only because he was missing out on perfecting his skills, a notion that was fast becoming of great importance to him, but also because he would be left alone for hours while his friends practiced. Tala knew that Kai wanted more than anything to be able to join them but he still had a long way to go before Boris would allow him to take part. The Ultimate Training Test was a trial reserved solely for the abbey's most capable students and even then, most of those who attempted it would fail miserably. But that didn't stop Kai from wishing he could participate alongside the other boys.

Tala frowned, his wintry blue eyes drifting across the slate haired child's quietly glum face, a twinge of guilt spearing his chest as Bryan turned away, ready to trek up to the main training hall. Spencer remained where he was, waiting for the redhead to answer.

"Uh…" Tala shifted on his feet, brow creased as he observed the boy beside him whose eyes were hidden beneath a stormy veil of thick, dark hair leaving only the intriguing slashes of blue paint visible on his pale cheeks. "You guys go ahead, I'm gonna stay with Kai"

An expression of shocked delight raced across the younger child's face and he looked up, blinking his enormous eyes. "Really?" he enquired, smile bright at the prospect "…you don't have to, I don't want you to get in trouble"

The redhead also smiled, touched by Kai's concern.

"Yeah Tala, Boris isn't gonna like it if you keep missing training" Spencer interjected seriously, shifting his launcher from one shoulder to the other.

The crimson haired boy shook his head flippantly, unworried by the notion. "Boris won't care as long as I practice in my own time," he assured confidently, safe in the knowledge that he remained the director's firm favourite, able to get away with almost anything despite the scarily strict regime that the other students were forced to endure. "Besides, we won't be long" he guaranteed, turning to Kai who looked thoroughly grateful that he wouldn't be left alone for the duration of another training session.

Spencer hesitated, glancing over his shoulder at Bryan who had already made his way to the end of the stone passageway and was idly waiting for him. "Okay," he surrendered with a nod, regarding both boys with an optimistic expression before turning to Kai and offering him a playful, brotherly grin "Have fun". With that, the bulky blonde turned on his heel and marched away, his heavy footsteps and the clanking of his launcher growing softer as he reached Bryan and slipped out of the corridor, leaving the hallway completely empty aside from the two children lingering there.

Tala turned to Kai, a mischievous smile conquering his face. "Do you wanna go to the forest?" he asked quietly, lips curling further at the mention of their secret place. Kai's big, incredibly unique eyes lit up at the suggestion and he nodded fervently.

* * *

Balkov Abbey was an undeniably daunting building. It was monumental in size and the distinctively Russian cupolas that topped its soaring towers stretched high up into the sky, looming over the trees that surrounded the structure. It was comprised entirely of thick, grey brick and imposing archways typical of the era in which it had been constructed. An ancient, isolated and insidious fortress that sat on the very edge of Neskuchny Gardens. Balkov Abbey was a place so ominous and intimidating that even the locals, who had grown accustomed to its chilling presence, would scurry past with their heads down, chins buried deep into their coats as they made their way along the wrought iron fence that ran the perimeter of the facility. Stories had circulated about what went on within the walls of the abbey, people would speculate about the formidable guards and the supposedly overburdened orphans who were known to exist within the institution but hardly ever seen. Tales of the sadistic, violet haired director had also surfaced and the locals would whisper rumours of children who were recruited into the establishment and never seen again, mysteriously disappearing when they didn't meet the impossibly high standards set by the infamous director.

Balkov Abbey was a guarded, shadowy place and nobody in the outside world had any real idea of what went on inside it. The rumours were vague and cagey, sightings of children or guards were rare and people living in the surrounding area were classically Russian in their mentality; insular and private, quietly curious but unwilling to ask questions. And so the building remained a mystery.

Though on this particular day in early December, there seemed to be something different. The abbey looked as it always did yet somehow it appeared less menacing, less cold. Drifting through the icy air were the faintest echoes of laughter, children's laughter, the sparse area of woodland that existed just behind the building was alive with the harmonic sound. It was this sound that made Balkov Abbey seem almost hospitable for the first time in all the years it had stood there. The normally uncompromising, eerie trees situated at the back of the fortress seemed so much less sinister as they accommodated the adventures of the two giggling children that darted between them, hurling snowballs and clutching at the icy bark as they attempted to shield themselves behind the Siberian pines.

…

A morsel of rapidly melting snow slithered down Tala's pale cheek, deviating from its vertical pathway as the redhead's lips curled into an unreserved smile. The young boy indulged in a loud, exultant laugh as he wiped the icy substance away with the back of his hand, squatting down and scooping up more of the freezing powder. Sculpting the frosty residue into an uneven ball, Tala cradled the frozen globe carefully as he straightened up, immediately catching sight of Kai who was seeking futile refuge behind the skinny carcass of a deceased pine. A wolf-like canine slid past the redhead's curved lips as he began creeping forwards, unable to stop the childish giggles from tumbling out as he approached his friend. Kai peered around the tree and laughed in terror, darting to the left in a panicked attempt to evade the impending bombardment of moulded snow but Tala picked up his pace and hurled the snowball with impressive force and accuracy.

"Ah!" Kai burst into unrestrained laughter as the frozen projectile made contact with his stomach, disintegrating into a fracture of powdery, white ice as it hit. Tala grinned broadly, leaping forwards and capturing his companion in a tight, juvenile embrace, wrapping both arms around the smaller boy in a friendly hug. Kai tittered and looped his arms around Tala's middle with primitive innocence, looking up through a curtain of thick, slate bangs. "Thanks for skipping training…" he mumbled through the fabric of the redhead's white scarf, having demanded that Tala relent ownership of the garment upon their venture into the forest, as was tradition on their little excursions. Of course, the older of the pair had agreed and had delicately draped the ivory scarf around Kai's neck, looping it several times to ensure that the ends wouldn't trail across the ground and dip into the snow.

"No problem" Tala replied with a shrug, loosening his grip on the younger boy, his expression changing to reveal something a touch more serious. The redhead found it remarkable that he was so drawn to Kai, to his recollection; he hadn't even felt such strong feelings of affection towards his own parents. Kai had very suddenly become everything to Tala and that was unsettling for the nine year old, he found his feelings towards Kai strange and intrusive, even overwhelming at times yet never unpleasant. Just…confusing.

Tala took a step backwards, his boots sinking into the icy blanket that covered the rock-hard earth. "We should go back…" he said, piercing eyes coasting across the sky which had steadily begun to grow darker. They'd been outside for over an hour, beginning with a brief training session which had quickly made way for an imaginary World Championship battle and ending with a post-apocalyptic snowball fight which would determine the next ruler of earth…apparently. Tala had won, but he didn't brag.

Kai nodded understandingly, flexing his frozen fingers which were dripping with the melted remnants of snow. His cheeks were rosy from the cold and he was shivering softly yet the jovial expression on his face suggested that he wasn't fazed. "Okay" he answered simply, flashing Tala a toothy smile and revealing the gap left behind from a missing incisor which had tumbled out a few days before. The crimson haired boy returned the smile, watching fondly as Kai began to tramp through the thick snow back towards the abbey, scarf ends trailing behind him. Tala quickly followed, blinking his cerulean eyes against the bitter, late afternoon air, his dark lashes wet and matted together, a reminder of the snowy missile Kai had launched at him just minutes earlier. The redhead fell into step beside his companion, pushing his hands into his coat pockets as they made their way across the deep snow, back to the drab, stagnant institution that sat on the very edge of the woods much like a daunting gatehouse.

Tala could already see part of the discouraging, stone walls through the bare trees, signifying their return to monotony and regimentation. The azure eyed Russian couldn't help but feel a tad deflated by the notion that their latest adventure was over, his time with Kai away from the dictatorial routine of the abbey was valuable but he took comfort in the knowledge that they would sneak out to the forest again soon. Tala was glad that he had a private, undisclosed place to explore and he was even more thrilled that he was able to share it with Kai. It didn't matter to either one of the boys that the forest was sparse and bleak; they didn't care about how cold and uninviting it was. It was theirs, a place where they could run and laugh without being chastised for it. They could do as they pleased with no inhibition, without fear that they would be caught by lurking guards or interrupted by other pupils. It didn't bother them that the trees were too thin to climb or that the ground was uneven and laced with sharp flints. They were happy there and in their adolescent eyes it was perfect, a brief escape from the tedious existence that awaited them back inside Balkov Abbey.

"Do I look like a dragon?"

Tala glanced to his left and indulged in an amused laugh, watching as Kai sucked in a deep breath before quickly releasing it through his nostrils, smoky looking vapour pouring out of his little nose as the warm exhale mingled with icy air.

"You look exactly like a dragon" the older boy assured him with an uncompromising grin, snow crunching beneath his feet as he walked. Kai beamed proudly and picked up his pace, hopping across the ground and securely locking both arms around one of Tala's. The redhead felt a familiar sensation of warmth rise up in his chest as Kai clung to him snugly and they marched forward, back towards the abbey and the hidden door they had used to sneak out into the prohibited woodland.

Not long after he had first been enrolled into Balkov Abbey, before he had proven himself to be an outstanding Beyblader and become Boris's favourite pupil, Tala had made a thrilling discovery. He had been hauled out to the courtyard as punishment one mild morning in June and told to practice his launch technique until he could no longer summon the strength to stand. Obviously, Tala had been reluctant to follow orders and had waited for the guards to saunter off before he had begun to slack somewhat, his launches growing sloppy and distracted. It wasn't in his nature to be terrified of the adults and unlike the other children at the abbey; he didn't live in fear even back when he was new and uninitiated. Beneath the weak rays of sunlight that could barely penetrate the smog hanging above him, Tala had decided to attempt a new move, a flashy, unnecessary trick that would impress the other students but serve no real purpose inside the Beydish. The young redhead had aimed his launcher at one of the ivy coated walls, intending for Wolborg to travel up it vertically, slicing through the vines in an impressive zigzag motion before hopping onto the drainpipe at the very top. However Tala hadn't anticipated the odd, hollow clunk that had sounded when his Beyblade made contact with what he had assumed to be brickwork and upon further investigation, he made a thrilling find.

Beyond the dense layer of ivy was a heavy, wooden door, moist and thick with slime from the unrelenting coat of shrubbery. It stood there unassumingly, hidden beneath its emerald membrane of tangled vines, unopened for what must have been years, just waiting to be discovered. Tala was ecstatic.

The crimson haired child had thrown a quick glance over one shoulder to ensure he wasn't being watched before launching himself at the doorway with an unyielding, distinctively youthful hunger for exploration. Forcing his fingers into the damp gap between wood and stone, the young child had wrenched the heavy entrance open, his muscles cramping as he battled valiantly to break the leafy vines that strained against him. One by one, the protesting veins snapped or relented and with a loud creak, Tala managed to force the door open just enough to slip through, unable to resist an investigation.

It had been a substantial find to say the least. He had uncovered a gateway to the prohibited woodland at the very back of Balkov Abbey, woods that were out of bounds to everybody and had, until then, been completely inaccessible.

"We're gonna get caught one day…" Kai said, his hushed tone tinged with a childish form of apprehension as they approached the secret doorway, arms still clamped tightly around Tala's.

The azure eyed Russian shook his head at the idea, the two strips of crimson hair that fell across his face danced with the sudden motion. "No we won't" he insisted with a smile, Kai was always nervous when it came to sneaking back inside the abbey and Tala found his mild anxiety very endearing.

The redheaded boy had vowed never to reveal the secret of his hidden door. He had tenaciously defended his knowledge of its existence, fearing that even the smallest whisper of the discovery could potentially jeopardise it. If the guards found out, it would certainly be blocked off and if any other students were alerted, Tala was sure that they would give away its location. The nine year old wasn't selfish by nature but he was protective and highly aware of how advantageous his secret door could be, he'd kept quiet about it for over a year, not even uttering a word to Bryan and Spencer. However that had all changed when he met Kai.

Within weeks he had blurted out the secret, unable to resist divulging every detail. Tala wanted so desperately to share every aspect of himself with his wonderful new friend and he just couldn't help it. He had wanted to impress Kai, wanted to impart every tiny bit of information he had to disclose. So Tala had told him and together they wreaked the benefits that the hidden entranceway had to offer.

"Can you hear anything?"

The older of the pair stopped just inches before the doorway, his boots sinking into the snow as he stood still and listened out for any movement on the other side of the wooden panel. He blinked mutely, barely breathing as he tried to detect the smallest of sounds that would alert them to the presence of a guard or student lurking in the courtyard. He could hear nothing.

"I think the coast is clear…" he whispered with an electric smirk, attempting to pull his arm free from Kai's tight grasp but the smaller boy held on tight, brow creasing fearfully. Tala's own expression softened in return and he looked into the slate haired child's exceptionally unique eyes, about to offer the same reassuring words always provided when Kai got a tad nervous about sneaking back through the door. However this time, he very suddenly decided to try something else. It was resolute and simple, unashamedly impulsive.

With very little contemplation, the nine year old did something he had never done before. Tala leant across and pressed his frozen lips to Kai's in an extremely brief, yet very definite kiss.

The amethyst eyed boy blinked in unparalleled astonishment, his arms slipping away from Tala's and dropping to his side in what could only have been shock as he took a bewildered step backwards. He stood there with his lips parted, brow furrowed in obvious confusion. "Um…" he managed after a long pause, tilting his head to the side in befuddlement "…are you uh…allowed to do that?"

Tala frowned immediately, unsure of what Kai meant by the question. "…Why wouldn't I be allowed…?" he asked slowly, piercing blue eyes hovering over the smaller child's face as he searched for an indication of his uncertainty.

Again, Kai blinked dumbly, shifting on his feet in a pensive manner. "Uh…I thought boys were only supposed to kiss girls" he stated simply, looking to his older companion for confirmation on the matter.

The redhead paused, he hadn't considered that. It had actually never occurred to the nine year old that kissing somebody of the same gender was abnormal. Tala had felt the urge to kiss Kai and he had done so without thinking, it had seemed so appropriate given their familiarity and there had been nothing sordid or remotely adult about the action, it was merely an affectionate gesture between two very close friends. The older Russian shrugged. "How come?" he asked.

Kai faltered, his frown vanishing and his eyes falling to the snow covered ground thoughtfully. He was silent for another long moment. "I…don't know" he admitted eventually, glancing back at Tala, his lips contorting dubiously. The redhead allowed a soft chuckle to escape his throat and he shook his head, amused by their uncertainty. In his mind, there was nothing further to dwell on, the kiss had been quick and completely innocent, they were only children after all, innocence was all they knew. Tala shrugged once more, satisfied that Kai wasn't upset with him despite the almost sceptical expression that was tugging at the smaller child's features.

"Come on" Tala instructed breezily, turning his attention back to the door and curling his pink tinged fingers around the wood, tugging it open just enough to peek through the gap. Again, Kai adopted an anxious stance, terrified that Tala's gaze would be met by the narrowed eyes of an awaiting guard.

"Okay, go through"

The slate haired child's shoulders slumped in obvious relief as his friend pulled the door open all the way and he dashed through, back into the courtyard with a deep exhale as all remaining fear dissipated. They had gotten back, unscathed. Tala followed with far less urgency, watching in amusement as Kai rushed into the very centre of the courtyard and tried desperately to appear inconspicuous, scuffing the heel of his boots in a laughably unassuming manner. The redhead chuckled, closing the ivy wrapped doorway with that familiar scraping sound before joining Kai in the middle of the snow topped concrete. The cerulean eyed Russian grinned, stuffing both hands into his pockets childishly. "Chicken" he taunted light-heartedly.

Kai frowned rather uncharacteristically and he looked away, thoughts occupied with something other than the insult as he narrowed his eyes at the ground dubiously.

Tala hesitated, thrown by the six year olds unusual reaction. "I was only kidding" he clarified seriously, pulling one hand from his pocket and ruffling the younger child's hair playfully.

Kai's gaze flittered elsewhere and he made a face, slightly embarrassed by the action though he didn't attempt to pull away. "Hn…" he managed shyly, although the contemplative expression that dusted his features lingered prominently. Tala regarded him with a doubtful raise of an eyebrow but stuffed his hand back into his pocket dismissively.

"Let's go," he instructed with a quick nod towards the archway that led back inside "We shouldn't be here" The pair had no business wandering around the abbey at such an hour, training for the other students had long since ended and they needed to return to their room before they encountered anybody. Tala took a step forward, carefully hopping across the snow which had been rendered an icy mush under the footsteps of everybody who had cut across the walkway that afternoon, his bright eyes cast to the darkening sky as he basked in the still, yet positively chilling evening air. He adored the cold, he thrived in it; ice was his element after all, though he knew Kai wasn't a huge fan of Russia's arctic climate, the six year olds element was fire and he made it very clear that, while he had acclimatised to Moscow's temperature very quickly, he much preferred the heat.

They had talked about it once or twice; about how Kai had lived in another country before he had come to Russia, a country where the language was different, the weather was warm and people ate raw fish with sticks instead of knives and forks. It had fascinated Tala, though he found the idea of eating uncooked fish very unappealing. He had questioned why Kai spoke Russian if the people of his homeland communicated in an alternative language and the boy had gloomily told him that Voltaire had insisted that only Russian be spoken inside his house, that all the 'staff' speak it in an effort to ensure that his native tongue be Kai's also. The younger child had then gleefully informed him that he had two passports and that when he grew up, he'd be able to travel between the two countries as he pleased. He insisted that he'd go to Japan at the weekends to wreak the benefits of its marvellous heat, and then return home to see Tala during the week. The redhead had found the idea a touch farfetched, what with the time it would take to accomplish such travels, but he had agreed to go with Kai and see the cherry blossoms.

Chancing a glance back at his companion, the redhead frowned when he realised that Kai hadn't left his spot in the centre of the courtyard despite having been told that they needed to return to their room, a warning that would have normally resulted in Kai rushing back to the dormitories in a panic. "…What's wrong?" Tala demanded curiously, noticing that the slate haired child was still staring at the snow and looking particularly thoughtful, his lips pursed in concentration.

Kai blinked, his brow creased as he shot Tala an odd expression, a combination of perplexity and inquisitiveness. He opened his mouth to speak, apparently struggling with his words. "Tala, how-" he paused, brow gathering further as he attempted to formulate his query. "Why did you kiss me? I don't get it"

The nine year old stared, caught off guard by the question; he was surprised that Kai was still pondering the kiss; that he had obviously been reflecting on it…had it really been that traumatic? Tala blinked and made his way across the icy sludge, back to the middle of the concrete where he stood directly before Kai and tilted his head to one side wistfully. "Um," the redhead's dazzling eyes trailed upwards as he considered an explanation "I'm pretty sure people kiss if they like each other a lot" It was a challenge to clarify and Tala still wasn't entirely sure why he had kissed Kai but it had felt like the right thing to do in the moment, it was almost instinctive. "I guess it's kind of like a hug but…more" he shrugged, feeling a touch foolish for not knowing even with his advanced years.

"You don't kiss Bryan or Spencer" Kai remarked quickly, proving that his scepticism wasn't unfounded.

It was Tala's turn to frown as he struggled to explain and he sucked at the inside of his cheeks. "Yeah…" he managed difficulty "But I like you more than them…I like you more than anyone" he admitted openly.

Kai blinked, unable to quell the look of intense flattery that appeared on his face. He smiled, genuinely honoured by Tala's declaration and he studied the older boy for a decidedly long moment, still determined to understand the situation in spite of his young age. "So you're supposed to kiss the person you like best?" he mumbled, more to himself than to Tala "Okay". He nodded resolutely and the perplexed wrinkle on his brow vanished, lips ascending into a satisfied grin as he took an unwavering step forward and leant up on his tiptoes, pressing his curled lips to Tala's.

The older of the pair barely had time to react as he felt Kai's cold nose brush against his own, though he very promptly realised the meaning of the gesture. Kai liked him the best and that made Tala very happy indeed. The redhead couldn't help but smile against Kai's lips, his chest flooded with warm affection as he felt the younger boy's eyelashes judder against his skin just barely and the same hand that had ruffled Kai's hair once again left his pocket, icy fingers curling around the six year olds upper arm as if to steady him.

Tala wasn't entirely sure why Kai had become so important to him, why his feelings towards the younger Russian were so strong, he was too young to appreciate the complexities of his infatuation but even at nine years old he was gradually becoming aware that his connection with Kai was entirely unique. And as those icy lips pressed against his own in an understandably awkward manner, Tala found himself realising that what he was feeling went far beyond the boundaries of just friendship.

"What on earth are you two doing!?"

The chilling air, which had been dancing gingerly around Tala's face, very suddenly raced across his top lip as Kai sucked in a sharp gasp, his amethyst eyes widening in utter shock at the roaring voice that had just boomed across the sultrily quiet courtyard. The younger of the pair immediately pulled himself away from his friend, wrenching his arm free from Tala with such ferocity it were as if the redhead's fingers had been scalding his flesh. Kai spun around to face the source of the noise and Tala's eyes drifted over his shoulder, piercing azure orbs settling at the entranceway to the yard, on the guard who suddenly lurched into focus against the dark brickwork.

The man looked positively livid; an expression of unequivocal disgust shrouding his sallow face as he was almost swallowed up by his thick, black cloaks. He blinked dumbly, lips still parted from the intrusive bellow, all further chastisement temporarily halted by the complete shock of having stumbled across such a scene. "What-" he attempted in a partial choke, muted by his own repulsion "That is _strictly _forbidden!" he all but screamed, the tendons in his neck straining as he spat out the assertion "You two are going to Boris's office immediately!"

Tala's heart rate remained impressively low as the guard began stalking towards them furiously, his inky uniform billowing around him as if it were also enraged by their behaviour. Icy, blue eyes skated to Kai who was clearly rooted to the spot, too frightened to move as the guard strode closer with his face twisted into a terrifyingly stern glare. "Kai…" the name fluttered to Tala's lips easily, his voice quiet and calm as he attempted to reassure the boy beside him, but Kai was too bust staring wide-eyed at the approaching sentinel, paralysed by the sheer dread of being taken to see the director for punishment.

Within seconds, the guard had reached them though his pace didn't slow as he stalked right through the pair, blindly reaching out and snaring each boy by the arm roughly, hauling them forwards as he continued to march. Kai gasped once more, almost tripping over his own feet as the man dragged him across the icy concrete. Tala had quickly steadied himself and chanced a glance at the slate haired child as they attempted to keep up with the guard's incensed strides, the redhead found himself frowning at the panic on Kai's face, already burdened by the guilt of having initiated something that had gotten them into trouble. He briefly wondered if he had been wrong to insist that kissing somebody of the same gender was acceptable, his younger companion had clearly heard different and now they were being hauled off to Boris's office for discipline. Tala's chest began to ache with remorse.

Across from him, Kai stumbled once again but the guard yanked him up before he could fall, still striding forwards as his large hand clasped the boy's slim upper arm, fingers tightening and causing Kai to flinch. Tala hurled the man a truly vicious glare but it went unnoticed, the adult's emerald eyes were narrowed, trained straight ahead as he marched the children back inside, onto the dry stone floors and towards the stairway that led to Boris's office. "I can't believe this…" the enraged sentry muttered fumingly, shaking his head in astonishment as he tugged the two students up the echoing stairwell. "In a religious institution!" he added, the anger in his tone increasing as he shot Tala a particularly filthy look "Have you no damn morals!?" he demanded, to which the redhead merely scowled. Even at such a young age, Tala could appreciate the irony of using expletives to preach the importance of morality.

Kai meanwhile was having no such philosophical reflections; his only concern was making it up the stairs without falling…and then making it out of Boris Balkov's office without crying. He looked utterly terrified and timidly bowed his head, shrouding the lower half of his face with the reassuring fabric of the older boy's scarf as the guard forced both children to the top of the stairs. Fuelled by his complete fury, the sentinel shoved the pair forward, stalking across the suddenly opulent mahogany floor boards and to the equally grand, oak door that signified their arrival.

His hard, infuriated knock made Kai visibly jump and before either boy had a chance to stop and catch their breath, before the man's knock was even acknowledged, the guard threw open the heavy door and thrust both boys into the office roughly, an action that Tala knew Boris would not appreciate. Everybody was expected to wait for an invitation before entering the director's private office, no matter who they were and no matter how pressing the issue. The crimson haired boy managed to catch himself before he tripped on the thick, burgundy carpet, the hand that had been gripping his arm suddenly gone as he was propelled forward, shoved into the centre of the room alongside Kai, right in front of Boris Balkov's enormous desk, the snow on his boots, which he had not been given the chance to kick off, began slithering towards the thick rug. The younger of the pair swallowed thickly, unable to look to Tala for reassurance as he stared up, transfixed by the director, his trepidation blindingly obvious despite the fact that Boris hadn't even regarded the visitors.

"I thought I asked not to be disturbed" It was a statement, not a question.

The worry on Kai's face intensified, brow creasing into a deeply anxious frown as he picked up on Boris's already irate tone. Tala watched his companion carefully, noticing the way in which Kai's lips curled inwards in unparalleled apprehension as the guard ushered them just a touch closer to the director. Still refusing to acknowledge the three, Boris was sitting in his lavish, black chair, beady eyes focused on an important looking stack of documents. One pale hand supported his head, fingertips pressed into his brow and temple as he read over the file while his other hand was contorted around a gold plaited pen that hovered delicately over the papers. The guard coughed a touch uncomfortably when the purple haired executive continued to stare at his documents, still refusing to look at them.

"…I'm sorry to interrupt you Mr Balkov" he managed at length, suddenly seeming far less intimidating even to Kai as he struggled to address his superior. "But I feel as though this matter requires your attention"

Releasing a deep breath and placing his costly looking pen on the polished surface of his desk, Boris glanced up for the first time, his brow elevating in a mixture of light surprise and curiosity when he realised that Kai and Tala had been brought to see him. Tilting his head in what could only have been construed as mild amusement, the director placed his elbows on the arms of his leather chair, lacing his fingers together in a very condescending manner as he sat back and examined the two children. Aside from looking a little irked, Tala seemed to be his usual, unwavering self, he stood there defiantly, no trace of worry on his face despite the livid guard who had brought him there. Kai on the other hand had his unique eyes trained to the ruby carpet, the lower half of his face tucked securely beneath Tala's scarf as he obviously hoped to conceal his terrified expression. A rush of air escaped Boris's nostrils in a very low scoff and he shook his head dubiously, silently wondering how this fretful little child could possibly be a relation of Voltaire Hiwatari.

Eyes slowly rising to meet those of the guard, Boris tipped his head back expectantly. "What is the matter you're referring to?" he asked flatly, curiously.

Once again the guard cleared his throat, taking a step forward and coming to stand between both children, Kai instinctively reached up to rub his bruising arm but immediately stopped when Boris's steely eyes flittered back to him. "Sir," the cloaked sentinel began, attempting yet another step forward and finally gaining the directors full attention as he peeled his gaze of Kai "I was doing my final security checks of the afternoon and as you know, all of the students are supposed to be in their rooms by now-"

"You mean to say that you interrupted me because these two were late returning to their dormitories?" Boris raised an eyebrow, the sagging skin around his eyes elevating a tad, he sounded extremely unimpressed with the explanation.

The guard appeared panicked which Tala couldn't help but find pleasing and the nine year olds lips twitched into the smallest of grins. "Uh, no, no sir," the man stuttered seriously, shaking his head "I brought these two here because when I found them…" murky, green eyes travelled to Tala and then to Kai before the man lowered his voice "I found them kissing" he confessed sternly, the words dripping with revulsion as they floated from his mouth.

Tala watched curiously as Boris frowned in what looked to be confusion, his gaze once again ghosting over both children briefly, though it settled on Kai for decidedly longer, thin lips curling as he attempted to conceal his amusement. "Kissing?" he repeated impassively, as if he had not heard correctly, still watching Kai disbelievingly as the youngest of the two boys shrunk further into Tala's scarf beneath the penetratingly hard gaze.

"Yes sir" Came the simple reply.

Tala noticed the tiniest of smirks tug at Boris's face and the director released a deep breath, although this time it didn't seem to be an irate one, he shook his head and picked up his pen once more, refocusing his attention back to his documents. "You're new at this facility, aren't you?" the executive enquired smoothly and the guard immediately faltered.

"…yes sir…I started here last month" the man replied awkwardly, not really understanding the purpose of the question.

Boris smirked softly into his paperwork, finally signing his name at the bottom of one of the very formal looking pages before shifting it to the back of the pile and reading another. "Then I suppose I can forgive you for being so shocked by…" his eyes left the documents just momentarily and floated upwards as he contemplated how to phrase the deed "…acts of this nature. Although I must confess, I'm surprised that its taken you so long to witness something like this, you are aware that this is an all-boy institution, behaviour like this is exceedingly common"

Tala peered up at the guard, watching with enjoyment as he opened his mouth to speak and then closed it abruptly, clearly stunned by what he had been told. The man blinked mutely and took yet another step towards the desk, boldly leaning across it and lowering his voice considerably. "But Mr Balkov," he seethed quietly, to which the director offered no acknowledgment "…this is a religious institution, things like this should be strictly prohibited!" he hissed.

Something akin to a snort shot from Boris's nostrils and he threw the man an incredulous stare. "Don't be ignorant. There is no such thing as a religious institution without some degree of homosexuality," he informed honestly "Just be thankful that it's consensual in this academy"

The same stunned expression as before hurtled across the guard's face and his mouth fell open indignantly. "This is _Russia!" _he spluttered back unrelentingly "You can't seriously be condoning this kind of behaviour!?"

Eyes still trained on his work, Boris was beginning to look bored of the conversation. "I don't condone it but nor do I prohibit it" he muttered blandly, waving his hand dismissively before the guard could argue "Please leave" he instructed, to which the man merely gaped "I need to have a chat with these boys" Tala smirked as the employee faltered, pausing in pure amazement at the director's stance on such issues, he turned on his heel to exit but quickly glanced back, ready to fire another proclamation but stopped immediately when Boris waved his hand once more, steadily insisting that he leave. The man shook his head, eyes wide as he realised that he would be offered no further attention and he couldn't help but mutter a few more words of astonishment under his breath before finally turning to leave, pushing past Kai and Tala and making his way out of the door feverishly.

Although the boys had not been met with the severe punishment promised by the guard who had brought them there, Kai remained as stiff as a statue, his amethyst eyes darting around the office in utter confusion, it was clear that the six year old hadn't understood the conversation and was still unsure as to whether or not he should be expecting chastisement. Eventually, Tala caught his eye and offered a comfortingly relaxed smile.

"Some people really have no clue…" Boris muttered, shuffling his papers together before finally setting them to one side and looking up properly. He shook his head, entertained smirk returning as he massaged his temple with his fingertips. "Tala, you're a bad influence" he reprimanded half-heartedly, eyes twinkling fondly as the redheaded child stared back solidly. "Kai," the younger boy stiffened further, his heliotrope orbs quickly swarming to the carpet beneath his feet. Boris couldn't help but chuckle at his sheer worry. "Kai, I find this all very amusing," he offered and those exotic eyes hesitantly rose to him "Especially considering how…proper your grandfather is". He sighed softly and picked up the pile of papers, standing swiftly from his desk and making his way over to the door, thick cloaks wafting along behind him. "You two will more than likely grow out of this… little phase when you leave the abbey," Boris informed as he pulled open the door, throwing one final look back at Kai who appeared to be teetering on the edge of a breakdown. "But for Voltaire's sake, I sincerely hope you don't" he smirked "Now wouldn't that be amusing…his only male heir"

Tala's icy eyes flittered to Kai's perplexed, though heavily relieved face as Boris left the office, chuckling to himself as he did so. The guilt that had been plaguing the redhead was quickly diminishing and he gave the younger boy an apologetic smile. "Are you okay?" he asked sincerely as Kai's shoulders slumped, he looked just about ready to collapse from the sheer relief.

Permitting himself a deep sigh, the slate haired child flexed his trembling fingers. "Uh…yeah…I think so…" he breathed, finally managing the tiniest of smiles "…can we go now?"

Tala grinned and his wintry gaze swept to the open door. "Lead the way"

* * *

Okay, I really hope that I was able to get across that the kiss Kai and Tala shared in this chapter was a very, very innocent one with nothing adult behind it. It was merely an extension of their friendship, I hope that was made clear in this chapter, I know that I made a few hints about Tala feeling something 'more' but that still doesn't mean that there was anything sexual just yet! Also, the Ultimate Training Test mentioned in this chapter is the same thing talked about in the anime series, Kai says to Boris in Episode 42 (Drawn to the Darkness) that he was too inexperienced to try it

This was the second of three childhood chapters, chapter four will take place during the anime. **Please review** if you have the time, I'd love to get some feedback Also, if you weren't too fond of the fluff in this chapter then worry not, chapter three will far less cutesy and it will be uploaded on Wednesday. From then on, updates will occur around every **ten to fourteen days**.


	3. Chasing Perfection (Pre-anime)

Ooooh welcome to Chapter Three and **thank you** sooooooo much to those of you who reviewed last time, I genuinely love hearing what you think! This chapter will give us a glimpse of an event we saw in the **actual anime**. I'll divulge which scenes and which episode in the authors note at the end of the chapter. This is also the last childhood-based upload.

I'm so sorry this was uploaded a day later than promised, my internet was upgraded yesterday and was out of action until this morning. Chapter four will be uploaded next Friday, no excuses.

Anyway, Enjoy!

* * *

**THREE – CHASING PERFECTION**

Tala stood somewhat stiffly, arms crossed over his chest tightly and lips pressed into a thin line as he waited patiently for the demonstration to begin. Beside him, Bryan had his gloved hands stuffed deep into his pockets, scuffing his boots against the polished tiles of the small observation room as they awaited the spectacle. Tala shifted restlessly, agitation settling in his chest as he exhaled and sent the two strips of crimson hair propelling from his pallid face. A few feet ahead of him; Boris glanced over one shoulder and shot his star pupil a stern look.

"Just be patient," he instructed flatly, regarding both boys simultaneously "It won't be long now"

Tala rolled his eyes, body slumping against the wall behind him as Boris refocused his attention on the glass panel that looked out over the abbey's main testing facility. Disinterested cerulean eyes drifted beyond the director and to the front of the room where Kai stood, both hands pressed to the thick glass as he eagerly awaited the first exhibition of Black Dranzer.

A small smile touched Tala's lips as he recalled how excited Kai had been when they had learnt of the new Beyblade, he'd been looking forward to the demonstration for weeks and had rushed up to the front of the observation bay to get a good look. Voltaire had commissioned the new 'blade months prior and the scientists had been working tirelessly to construct the perfectly balanced, perfectly accurate, perfectly destructive new device. According to Boris, it was going to be the most powerful Beyblade ever designed. Kai's jaw had dropped when he'd been told and his striking eyes had positively sparkled when informed that the Bitbeast gracing the centre of this invincible Beyblade would be a phoenix, like Dranzer. The slate haired child had talked about nothing else for days.

Drumming his fingertips against his clothed forearm, Tala strained his neck, watching listlessly as a man in a white lab coat made his way around the enormous exhibition dish on the other side of the glass window. In both hands he cradled something small and black, something extremely valuable. Tala's lips curled into a doting smirk when he heard Kai gasp and the seven year old stood up on his tiptoes, catching his first glimpse of the infamous Beyblade and gaping at it with unparalleled captivation as it was slotted into one of the wall-mounted launchers. So eager to witness the black phoenix in all its destructive glory, Kai had actually left Tala's side and pushed his way through the handful of exclusively selected students to the front of the group but Tala hadn't minded. He found Kai's indisputable excitement highly endearing, and while he and Bryan lingered at the very back of the room disinterestedly, the redhead respected Kai's enthusiasm and wanted him to enjoy every moment of the display.

Through the thick glass, the man in the lab coat gave Boris a short nod and all across the walls mechanical launchers began to rise in unison, lurching upwards before clicking into place ready to spit out Beyblades and test Black Dranzer. The director adjusted his goggles and his thin lips curled into an electric smirk.

"Alright boys, watch closely…"

* * *

Balkov Abbey was suffocatingly quiet. The cold, stone passageways were completely empty, bathed in stillness with only a handful of guards snaking through the tunnels on patrol, their willowy cloaks ghosting across the floors in absolute silence. Beneath the building's imposing, brick membrane, the student's quarters were soaked in an inky blackness, every light extinguished for he night. The only sound that could be heard throughout the entire lower levels of the facility was the hushed voices of two of the abbey's most promising young students, chattering quietly in the dark confines of their room.

"It was just so cool…" Kai whispered, still awestruck from the demonstration that afternoon, his amethyst eyes glazed as he gorged on the memories of Black Dranzer's first exhibition.

Tala regarded his companion with a tired smile, watching as those enchanting eyes stared up at the ceiling, so full of excitement and fascination. The two boys were both on Tala's bed with the redhead laying as he normally would, on his back with his head propped up on the pillow while Kai reclined across him in a rather impish manner, his head settled on Tala's stomach and his legs bent upwards, resting against the wall with his boot-clad feet pointing towards the high, stone ceiling. Kai gazed up, a shamelessly joyful smile tugging at his lips as he fiddled with his launcher absentmindedly.

"It was so fast…" he said for the umpteenth time, his tone dripping with enthralment.

Tala couldn't help but find Kai's captivated chatter adorable and he nodded, engaged despite the repetitive babbling. His hand, which was resting on the younger boy's chest innocently, twitched, the warmth from Kai's body seeping into his predictably cold fingertips as they flexed, a soft heart beat drumming against them. "It was very fast…" Tala agreed in a hushed whisper, tired, blue eyes trailing across the profile of Kai's painted face which was tucked partially beneath the white scarf that had been on temporary loan ever since their trip to the woods, a casually extended loan.

"I wish I could use it…" the smaller Russian commented pensively, pulling his rip cord in and out of his launcher in a manner which had become hypnotically rhythmic. "…I'd be really good at 'blading if I had Black Dranzer"

Tala closed his piercing eyes; Kai's voice becoming a little distant as a feathery spell of lethargy began imposing itself behind his eyelids. "You're already good at 'blading," he assured in a soft tone, drowsy tendrils creeping through his body as he spoke "You don't need Black Dranzer to make you any better…"

The redhead felt Kai sigh, chest slumping briefly beneath his palm. "I do," he assured petulantly "If I had Black Dranzer I might even be better than you, then Boris wouldn't be so mean to me all the time"

Tala smiled once more, drifting ever closer to unconscious oblivion despite Kai's amusing ramblings. "Well maybe one day you'll get to use it…" he offered slowly "You never know"

"Maybe if I ask Boris, he'd let me practice with Black Dranzer…" Kai deliberated, squinting his eyes as he contemplated the idea that seemed so plausible in his naïve mind. "My grandfather paid for it after all…I should be allowed to use it"

The very corners of Tala's lips curled, amused by Kai's sense of entitlement. "Nobody is allowed to use it, not even you" he mumbled, barely cognisant. "They've only just started testing it"

The younger Russian was silent and Tala could feel himself sinking into the pleasant blackness of unconsciousness, his thoughts evaporating into vacant nothingness as his mind descended into slumber. For a few fleeting seconds, he lay there undisturbed until the weight on his stomach abruptly shifted, heat rushing from his torso as Kai suddenly moved. Tala's striking eyes snapped open at the unexpected change and he found himself watching his younger companion stand hastily, a look of impulsive determination shrouding his adolescent face. "…what are you doing?" the redhead quizzed, wrenched from drowsiness by the intense expression Kai wore so openly.

The slate haired child stuffed his launcher into his belt resolutely and gave one of his ruby arm-guards an adjusting tug. He threw Tala a serious glance which seemed a little out of place on his chubby, infantile face. "I'm going to use Black Dranzer" he stated simply.

Tala frowned instantly, regarding Kai as if he were waiting for a tease affirming chuckle but the younger boy remained humourless. He sat up, bewildered by the seven year olds declaration. "What do you mean; 'you're going to use Black Dranzer'?" Tala queried, using the same blasé tone Kai had employed, doubting whether or not he had correctly understood. "You're not allowed"

Kai placed his hands on his hips defiantly. "I need to show Boris and my grandfather that I'm good enough," he explained genuinely "If I can 'blade with Black Dranzer I'll be the best…it was so perfect, I could be perfect too"

The redhead stared at his companion, lips parted in astonishment. He couldn't believe what Kai was suggesting. "Nobody is perfect" he stated obviously, despite being of the opinion that his best friend was the closest thing to it. He was truly worried by Kai's very sudden and foolish idea and he wanted him to reconsider immediately.

An expression of unequivocal fortitude skated across Kai's incredibly cute features and he frowned. "We'll see…" he muttered, the bridge of his nose creasing in the way that Tala would normally find so endearing. "Are you coming with me?"

The older boy blinked his azure eyes dumbly. "…you're really serious?" he questioned flatly, tone deadened by the seriousness of the situation "You want to go now?"

"Well yeah…" Kai replied as if it were obvious, eyebrows knitting together in mild confusion over Tala's lack of enthusiasm. "I can't go up there in broad daylight can I? Are you coming or not?"

Tala swung his legs off the bed and stood, watching his roommate very closely for any hint as to why he was behaving so differently. Yesterday he would never have considered sneaking through the abbey, he would have been scared. Something had changed; something had taken hold of him since that demonstration. Tala could feel his heart rate begin to quicken, he was stunned by Kai's sudden and certain defiance, it wasn't like him. "I don't think you should do it" he said honestly, the tiniest hint of anxiousness dousing his tone. Kai seemed surprised.

"Why not?" he asked, shocked by Tala's highly unusual display of hesitation. "Are you scared? You're never scared"

The redhead shifted on his feet, unsettled by the extraordinary chill that had materialized in his chest. He wasn't the type for nerves or uncertainty, it wasn't in his character, but Kai's complete disregard was making him uneasy and something in his stomach began to lurch. Tala swallowed thickly, confident that this was a very bad idea. "I'm not scared, Kai" he assured blankly "I just have a really bad feeling about this" It was true, the older boy was unnerved and the chill which had inexplicably slithered into his chest was a screaming tribute to his reluctance. Cold normally suited him, it relaxed him, comforted him, but now it was hurting. The pleasant cool which usually clung to his body like some kind of icy drapery had crept into his lungs and it was bitterly constricting. Ice was Tala's element but now it was a warning.

Kai frowned deeply. "It'll be fine, Tala" he replied confidently "Boris won't be able to tell us off once I've shown him I can control Black Dranzer, he'll be happy"

Again, the older of the pair gave the seven year old an doubtful look "…that's not it…" he muttered, folding his arms tightly and glancing away. Every muscle in his body felt sore with unyielding apprehension and the unfamiliar discomfort of cold.

"Then what's wrong?" Kai pressed urgently, completely oblivious to Tala's intense and uncharacteristic sense of trepidation. The younger Russian released an impatient sigh, standing directly in front of the redhead who was staring at him humourlessly. "Tala, I'm going to do this," he spoke with an unusual resolve that made him sound far older than he really was. "You're all practicing for your Ultimate Training Tests and I'm so far behind, I just want the chance to catch up with everyone and if I had Black Dranzer I could…I'm going with or without you"

Tala was taken aback. How could this ominous, black bird have such an affect on his friend? Kai was so different, that shy, adorable little child was becoming something else; rebellious and fixated, utterly obsessed.

"Come on," Kai urged, he was growing intolerant "What's the worst that could happen?"

* * *

The night air was horrifically cold and it was still. Abnormally, scarily still.

Tala made his way across the courtyard, his footsteps crunching as they sunk into the brittle snow which had begun to harden under the freezing temperatures. A few feet ahead of him, Kai was rushing forwards stealthily, driven by the lure of the black phoenix, not even throwing a glance back to ensure that Tala was still with him. The redhead pushed his hands into his pockets, chest heavy with concern. He couldn't understand why Kai was acting so strangely, why one little exhibition had elicited such severe infatuation, why it had changed him.

Tala picked up his pace when Kai made it across the courtyard to one of the imposing, stone archways and slipped inside the building, making a sharp left turn towards the testing facility and momentarily disappearing from view. The redhead sucked in a sharp breath as he stepped over the same threshold into the abbey, immediately catching sight of his friend who was already dashing away from him.

"Kai!" the name shot from Tala's lips in an unintentionally harsh hiss but the redhead hadn't wanted to shout and alert anybody to their presence. Ahead of him, the slate haired child stopped and turned back, frowning at Tala's biting tone.

"What?" he whispered back urgently, narrowing his striking eyes when his comrade reached him and stopped completely.

Tala pursed his lips seriously and curled his freezing fingers around Kai's wrist, tugging him into the shadows so they could talk without being discovered while they lingered in the hallway unlawfully. "First of all; slow down," the azure eyed boy said sternly, his intense apprehension somehow managing to supersede his normally affectionate addresses. "Secondly," he swallowed thickly and adopted a far more familiar tone, one that was saturated with brotherly concern "…I really think this is a bad idea, can we just go back and talk about this?"

All at once Kai's expression was swarming with exasperation and he huffed shortly, brow furrowing as he did so. He paused briefly, apparently saddened by his friend's lack of understanding and unwillingness to support him in his ambition. "I'm not going back" he said firmly, with a quiet sense of dejection as he shot the redhead a gloomy look and pulled his wrist from Tala's fingers easily "…sorry Tala"

Just like that, the painful chill squeezing at the older boy's chest evaporated, replaced by sheer emptiness as Kai's impossibly warm wrist slipped from his hand. He watched with an odd sort of vacancy as the slate haired child darted away from him, rushing through the tunnels towards Black Dranzer as if its sharp talons were dragging him closer.

Tala remained in the shadows, his body numb with the hectic assault of disappointment, anxiety and confusion. He was torn, unsure of what to do. Kai was behaving so erratically, so abnormally and for the first time since they had met, Tala was actually beginning to feel distant from his friend. He contemplated turning back, leaving Kai to his own irrational devices but he found himself unable to, despite the younger Russian's own desertion; Tala couldn't bring himself to leave. He felt compelled to accompany his companion because Kai had become everything to him and regardless of the very ominous situation; Tala knew that he would follow the little boy. It was his job to look after him and he took that job incredibly seriously.

Piercing azure eyes dulled by the complete scarcity of light, Tala began to walk, hurriedly making his way through the empty passageways towards the exhibition chamber. Despite his decision to go with Kai to the testing centre, Tala couldn't help but wish he would be caught by a guard, that he would have to confess everything and he and Kai would be ordered back to their room. But aside from his slate haired comrade's distant footsteps, Tala could hear nothing to suggest they would be intercepted. Drawing in a deep breath, the redhead quickened his pace, making absolutely no effort to be covert as he grew closer to the observation room, still hopeful that he might be discovered, though it was beginning to look extremely unlikely.

Damp stone made way for pristine tiles as Tala slipped through the heavy double doors that led to the research labs and testing chamber, rubber seals smacking together loudly as the doors swung shut behind him in a worryingly conclusive manner. The redhead closed his eyes, attempting to banish his entrenched apprehension; he couldn't understand why he was feeling so fretful. It had something to do with Kai's suddenly altered state of mind, Tala didn't normally have to worry about the younger boy but he was behaving so impulsively, so rash. It was a recipe for disaster yet something in Tala's gut told him that this wasn't entirely Kai's fault, that there was an element more sinister contributing to his recklessness, leading the slate haired child astray.

The redhead stopped, momentarily immobilised by his eerily immaculate surroundings, everything seemed so sterile and disturbingly formal, he'd never noticed how grim the testing facility looked until then, it was hauntingly colourless and insipid. Tala sucked in another shallow breath, the smell of smouldering metal and burnt plastic lingering uncomfortably in his nostrils before gathering in a thick clump in the back of his throat. Black Dranzer had annihilated the automated Beyblade's utilized to test it earlier that day and the smell of their charred remains still hung densely in the air as Tala began to make his way to the observation bay. Kai was nowhere to be seen and aside from the secure, impassable doors straight ahead of him, the only place he could've gone was to the windowed outlook, probably to gape at the black phoenix much like he had done that afternoon.

The nine year old couldn't help but speculate how Kai intended to get to the new Beyblade, it was more than likely still locked safely into one of the wall-mounted launchers inside the testing chamber and although it had seemed so temptingly attainable from behind the thick glass of the observation bay earlier that day, it would take key-cards and special clearance to get through to the research labs and ultimately to the door that led out to the exhibition dish. Tala stared at the white floor tiles as he walked, wondering how far Kai would be willing to go in order to get his hands on the black bird.

His question was answered in an almighty fashion just seconds after the thought crossed his mind.

…

Tala jerked sharply, body jolting into an unprecedented stiffness at the sound of glass shattering. He knew immediately what it meant, he knew what Kai had done. The noise hurtled through the research facility, screeching into every inch before complete and utter silence ensued, a silence so thick and deafening that it actually made the nine year olds ears throb. Tala released a shaking breath, chest heaving as his heart leapt into a delayed spasm of furious pounding at the shock of such a noise. The redheaded child paused in his movements, limbs rigid and icy eyes unblinking as he waited, immersed in aching inactivity as he heard a few surplus shards of glass drop to the floor inside the observation bay. "…Kai?"

A peculiar and uncharacteristic hesitancy laced his tone and Tala swallowed thickly, flexing his fingertips against the air that felt so insanely suffocating around him. "Kai?" he tried again, louder this time, though his voice was distinctly apprehensive.

Nothing.

Tala glanced back at the doors he had just come through, frenziedly questioning why a crowd of guards hadn't piled into the research labs to investigate the source of the undeniably loud noise. The nine year olds jawbone tautened as he grit his teeth, cerulean eyes darting between the entrance to the research centre and the door to the observation bay, he wanted so desperately for Boris to storm in and haul Kai back to their room but Tala knew there was a possibility that nobody had even heard the glass shatter. The research labs were fairly isolated from any populated sections of the abbey and even if a guard had been close by, the testing centre was comprised of thick, insular walls and heavy fire-doors, perhaps the crash, which had seemed so terrifyingly loud to Tala, hadn't even drifted beyond the entranceway. The crimson haired child shifted on his feet, stomach churning with the alien sensation of anxiety. Something was telling him to leave, to run back to the dormitories but he wouldn't go without Kai, it was nonnegotiable.

Sucking in a final breath that left his throat stinging with the acrid taste of singed plastic, the redhead marched forward, straight towards the observation room. He didn't want Kai to resent him but his mind was made up, he was going to insist that the younger boy return to the student's quarters before anything bad happened, he'd take the blame for the presumably broken window if he could just convince Kai to resist the allure of the sinister black Beyblade. Forcing himself to swallow back the taste of obliterated metal, Tala broke into a run, suddenly realising that Kai's lack of response may have been due to something other than a transfixed stupor. The redhead's heart began to race at the thought of Kai being injured by broken glass and he tore forwards, turning and throwing himself at the observation room door, palms slamming against the infuriatingly heavy wood as the entranceway skimmed open at a maddeningly low speed. The rubber seal at its base scraped across the floor difficultly, capturing shards of glass as it moved and crushing them beneath its significant weight.

With only a tiny gap to squeeze through, Tala forced his way into the empty observation room, yet more glass crunching beneath his boots as he slipped inside. "Kai…?" the redhead stared at the scene before him, dazzling eyes rising from the perilously coated floor tiles to the completely destroyed window. Tala blinked in muted astonishment, it looked like a missile had soared straight through it. The nine year old knew that Dranzer was capable of such destruction but he hadn't been aware that Kai was competent enough to execute such a powerful attack. Taking a cautious and strangely detached step forward, the redhead dismissed the seemingly farfetched idea that Kai's ability was growing the closer he got to Black Dranzer.

Hopping across the white tiles, which had been rendered notably hazardous beneath their jagged, crystal blanket, Tala peered out of the broken window, immediately catching sight of his friend as the seven year old dashed across the exhibition dish. Below the observation room which Kai had clearly jumped from, Dranzer lay motionless in amongst a pile of broken glass, completely discarded as the slate haired child rushed towards his new obsession. Tala moved forward, desperate to stop Kai before he could lay his hands on the scarily captivating Beyblade but the redhead quickly stopped, his cerulean eyes widening in delayed amazement when he realised how far down the display dish was. The nine year old blinked, his lips parted in surprise, unable to comprehend how Kai had managed such a strategic jump. Tala shook his head in disbelief, truly disturbed by his friend's complete disregard for anything but the shadowy phoenix that was slotted securely in its launcher, dragging Kai closer.

The crimson haired child watched numbly as his white scarf glided across the dimly lit demonstration dish, following Kai closely as he ran, amethyst eyes wide with alarming compulsion as he approached Black Dranzer. Tala liberated a trembling breath, unable to move as he watched the smaller child pull his bottom lip into his mouth and reach up, concentrating hard as his tiny fingers brushed against the sharp, black edges of the Beyblade. Tala knew there was nothing he could do, even if he followed there was no way he'd be able to intervene before Kai had chance to launch Black Dranzer, his hesitation had prevented him from stopping Kai before he could do what he'd been yearning to since he'd first laid eyes on the black fire-bird. And so the nine year old waited and watched, his body crippled by that same painful chill as Kai stood up on his tiptoes and was finally able to detach the 'blade from within its robust, mechanical confines.

Eerily enraptured eyes feasted on the black spinning top as Kai cradled the device in both hands, his expression haunted by deep possession as he clipped the Beyblade into his launcher.

"Finally you're mine! Let it rip!"

* * *

"What the hell is going on here?!" The first guard had demanded, his inky eyes swarming across the utter devastation.

"Jesus…" the second had gaped, paralysed by the shock of being witness to such extraordinary destruction "How…how did this happen?!"

Tala had barely been able to hear them above the ear piercing alarms and he had only seen them when they got so close that the thick smoke could no longer conceal their cloaked bodies. They had stared at him, and then at Kai. Black Dranzer was still spinning beneath the rubble…

The guards were soon joined by others, all equally stunned by the scene and the two small children who were such a stark contrast to the chaos that surrounded them. Within minutes, Boris had also arrived, just in time to witness his employees attempt to drag Tala away from Kai's prone body.

…

Tala closed his eyes, brow furrowing into an almost painful crease as he attempted to banish the memories, bowing his head and tucking it behind his arms which were wrapped tightly around his drawn up knees. The nine year old rocked softly, refusing to look up and acknowledge the empty bed opposite him.

…

"Tala…" Boris had been staggered, unable to absorb what was going on. He had stared in bewilderment at his research labs, at the obliterated walls, the smoke and the fire. Then he had stared at Kai…

"This isn't his fault!" Tala had shouted over the alarms as one of the guards succeeded in prising him away from his friend, he'd watched as the director began to comprehend the seriousness of the situation, as he realised that Voltaire Hiwatari's grandson was hurt. "This isn't his fault!" Tala had cried again, as if hoping to spare the younger child "Boris, this is _my _fault!"

The violet haired executive had given no acknowledgement to Tala's desperate pleas; it was as if he had genuinely not heard. Through stinging eyes, the nine year old had observed as Boris shook himself free of his stupor and rushed over to Kai, kneeling down beside the unconscious child and pressing two fingers to the boy's throat as he felt for a pulse.

"Get an ambulance" he had ordered, in a terrifyingly quiet voice.

…

Tala felt a tear meander down his cheek and he wiped at his face roughly with the back of his hand, throwing his head back and allowing the base of his skull to hit the wall with a nauseating crack. The nine year old grit his teeth against the pain and repeated the action, banging his head against the thick stone as he literally attempted to knock the recollections and guilt out of his mind. Stinging eyes inadvertently drifted to the blurry outline of Kai's bed and Tala sniffed, unable to suppress the tiny, sad smile that fought its way to his lips. Kai hadn't slept in that bed for months, every night he would crawl in beside Tala instead, always pressed up against the wall and always curled tightly into the most awkward ball, his frozen feet permanently embedded in Tala's back. The redhead had complained constantly and Kai had grinned and continued to do it just as regularly.

The nine year old allowed himself to slip to one side, falling into a prone position as he vowed to never again find fault in anything Kai did. He was completely overcome with worry, seeing them lift his friend onto the stretcher had quite literally broken his heart. Kai had looked so young in amongst all that devastation, so small. Tala closed his eyes against the images, willing them away and instead replacing them with thoughts of how he was going to take the blame for all the damage caused, knowing that Kai would be terrified of the chastisement that would surely follow. He'd suffer whatever punishment was in store, he'd make sure Kai would be spared the inevitably substantial penalty that came with almost destroying Balkov Abbey.

…

Tala hadn't realised that he'd begun to drift into slumber until a quiet knock at his door startled him awake. He blinked his aching eyes, mildly confused for just a moment. There was no such thing as rapping on doors in the student's quarters, there were merely loud, droning alarms that would signify the start of a new day, the beginning of training and lights out. Tala drew in a shaking breath and sat up just as the door was pushed open, his exhausted, cerulean orbs skating across Boris Balkov's equally drained face as the director stepped inside.

"I thought I told you to go to Bryan and Spencer's room?"

His tone was unusual, it wasn't harsh and angry like Tala had been expecting, it was throaty and oddly calm beneath the oozing fatigue, yet what was even more atypical was that Boris actually sounded understanding.

"I didn't want to" the redheaded boy admitted sadly, his own voice coming out in a hoarse strain, he didn't know if it was from the smoke inhalation or from crying for the first time in years. "…Is Kai okay?" he mustered the courage to ask, watching expectantly as Boris took a seat on the mattress beside him, the bed creaking in protest beneath his far greater weight. The director released a deep, tired breath and rolled his head back as if to alleviate pain in his neck. He stared up at the dull, stone ceiling through bloodshot eyes, it was clear that his anger would have to wait until the morning.

"Kai is fine"

Tala actually felt faint, never in his life had he experienced such intense relief, the anxiety which had been bunched in his chest shot out of his lips in a sharp sigh and the uneasiness pulling his face into an uncomfortable contortion vanished. Though very quickly, a surge of panic slammed into his stomach. "Please don't punish him," Tala begged, to which Boris's glazed eyes slid across to him languidly, the director seemed completely worn out but he allowed his star pupil to continue "It…it really wasn't Kai's fault, I broke the window, I caused all the damage"

Boris shook his head at the absurd lie and raised a hand to his face, rubbing his forehead weakly and pressing his fingertips into the deeply weathered flesh. "Tala" the redheaded child was silenced by the severely grave tone and the director trained his eyes to the opposite wall "…Kai isn't coming back"

The nine year old blinked, the information trickling into comprehension tardily. "…W-what?" he stuttered, head whipping to one side as he shot Boris a truly wounded look.

The cloaked executive ran a hand through his hair, exhaustion entirely obvious as he sat in an insanely uncharacteristic slump. Still maintaining eye contact with the drab brickwork, Boris pursed his lips. "Voltaire is withdrawing Kai from the abbey" he explained slowly, his expression giving nothing away aside from severe weariness "He was already there waiting for us when we arrived at the hospital and…he wasn't happy" Tala watched closely as Boris swallowed back a far less censored term and the child realised with slight delay that the director's hugely tired demeanour may have been due to dealing with an immensely enraged Voltaire Hiwatari rather than a mere lack of sleep. The redhead could feel his eyes beginning to burn with tears at the understanding that Kai was gone, that he wasn't going to be allowed to return. Tala's chest started to ache.

"…can I visit him…?"

Despite himself, Boris actually permitted Tala a sympathetic look, a look that no other student would have ever elicited from him. "I'm afraid that can't happen" he disclosed carefully "Kai is in a bad way and his…grandfather," the word was forced, the expletives suppressed "…his grandfather has made it clear that he is going to take Kai to their residence in Japan as soon as he's discharged from hospital"

The news hit Tala like a punch to the sternum and he couldn't help but gape, even as Boris turned away from him once again. In spite of his sleep deprivation, the redhead's mind was racing, his heart tripping into yet more frenzied palpitations. Kai wouldn't even be staying in Russia…icy eyes took on an inhumanly vacant quality as the information sunk in.

"Can't I go see him before he leaves? …when his grandfather isn't at the hospital?" the child persisted in a quietly optimistic manner, not noticing the way in which Boris stiffened at the proposal. Had he been a touch older, Tala may have realised that he was being spared the entire truth, that there was something he was not being told.

"That's not possible" Boris replied swiftly and the bed creaked once more as he stood, promptly signifying the end of their discussion. Tala's body visibly wilted and his eyes became further void of emotion as the director straightened up. "…you don't have to train tomorrow" he offered flatly, once again proving that his fondness of Tala was far superior to his partiality of any other student. Slicking back his hair with both hands, the adult made his way back over to the door, pausing briefly as he opened it. "…you did a very good job of training him" he said seriously, throwing a glance at the redhead who was staring at the floor dully. "I was seriously considering allowing him to begin preparation for his Ultimate Training Test, you should be very proud, Tala"

The door closed with a soft click and the crimson haired boy was left alone once again, his icy eyes drowning in a disturbing vacancy as he stared at Kai's empty bed.

* * *

Okay so this chapter included two scenes that were in the anime, flashbacks/memories to be precise. **In Episode 42 Drawn to the Darkness**, Kai returns to the abbey and begins to regain some memories which include him witnessing Black Dranzer's test-run and also breaking in and stealing the Beyblade. These were the scenes I was describing in this chapter…but I involved Tala in them because he's awesome haha.

I'd like to point out that at the very end of this chapter when Boris tells Tala that he was about to schedule Kai's Ultimate Training Test, I didn't just throw that in to be cliché, Boris actually tells Kai in episode 42 that **"Before you left us, you were scheduled to face the Ultimate Training Test"**

Chapter Four will technically be set during the anime but it will focus on Tala learning that Kai is coming back to the abbey. Tala will, by this point, have changed a great deal and will be the same age as he was in season one.

**Pweeeeease review if you have the time!**


	4. Impending Return (Season One)

**WARNING: **If you are offended by the smoking in this chapter then please read my authors note at the end for clarification as to why it is included in this fiction. Kai will never smoke in this fic, I think that he is too disciplined as a person and wouldn't ever want to jeopardise his athletic ability, plus Tala will not smoke throughout this fic, it'll only be for a little while.

Although this chapter is set during the timeframe of Season One of the anime, it doesn't include any scenes that are in the show as it is set in Russia before Kai arrives, however there is **reference to plotlines** and something we witness in the anime, a flashback actually. I'll clarify this in the authors note at the end! This could be classed as a bit of a 'filler' chapter I suppose but I think it needs to be included, so enjoy!

Oh, and to those who reviewed and faved, I love you…like, seriously! Remember, upcoming chapter summaries and fic progress is available on my profile.

* * *

**FOUR – IMPENDING RETURN**

Seven years was a long time and a great deal had changed.

No longer a shadowy institution veiled with disreputable rumours and secrecy, Balkov Abbey had sailed into a metamorphosis that rendered it a Russian treasure, now regarded as a prestigious facility with the unrivalled ability to churn out world class Beyblader's who were capable of soaring through to the World Championships and claiming titles for their country. Balkov Abbey had become Russia's finest, most successful training academy for any aspiring Beyblader and the brutal punishments and cruel tuition had receded into insignificance, it was merely the price paid for such unparalleled triumphs.

The famous research facility, that had been mysteriously destroyed years before, now spanned the entirety of the grounds in the form of dozens of new buildings stationed within the wrought iron fences, fences that had been expanded considerably to contain the growing academy. Maintaining its commanding glory for almost a century, Balkov Abbey no longer appeared ominous and morbid; it was idolized, nestled on the edge of the surrounding forest which had shifted into an emerald mass of greenery brought on by the suffocatingly mild summer.

Boris Balkov had also ascended into infamy. Gone were the days of scandalous rumours and questions of his methods, he was now viewed as an esteemed executive, admired and respected by everybody who knew of him. He was a godlike figure to all those involved in Beyblading.

The children enrolled in the abbey, who were once pitied for the relentless training they endured, had become objects of envy, now considered lucky to have been granted a place inside Russia's most reputable Beyblading school, adored by civilians who knew they were on track to secure countless titles and awards. But four boys in particular were cherished by the country more so than any other of Balkov Abbey's students, four boys who had launched Russia into the Beyblading spotlight and the violet haired director's first wave of champions.

The Demolition Boys, and their captain.

* * *

"Boris wanted to see me"

The guard nodded and hastily stepped aside, knowing that he needn't question the boy any further as the redhead walked past him in an effortlessly composed manner, up towards the stairs that led to the director's private office.

Tala had changed along with everything else.

He was not quite a man but most definitely no longer a child, everything about him exuded an unworldly maturity that was so out of place on a teenage boy it was almost eerie. His eyes were hard and cold, trained straight ahead as he climbed the stone steps, cerulean orbs bathed in exceptional sophistication as he moved with unmatched poise. The redhead had grown a great deal, he was tall and lean, a boy whose shocking crimson hair, pale skin and sharp features inexplicably complimented each other to yield a uniquely attractive adolescent. Tala had captained the team that were now known as undefeated Beyblading World Champions, he had led the Demolition Boys to victory with intense ease, simultaneously becoming the burning envy of every youngster in the country and gaining respect from every adult. Tala Ivanov had become cause for boastfulness all across Russia and he knew it.

Reaching the summit of the dingy stairwell, the sixteen year old made his way across the unadorned antechamber in a leisurely amble, boldly indifferent to the notion of being pulled out of training and summoned to Boris Balkov's office. Arriving at the familiar oak entranceway on the opposite side of the foyer, Tala pushed the contrastingly grand door open without bothering to knock in a brazen display of defiance. The redhead's audacious behaviour had intensified since childhood and he remained the only student in the facility who could get away with such poor conduct.

Tala paused, finding himself confronted with an empty room. He didn't know whether to be insulted by the director's lack of punctuality or glad that he'd probably end up missing the remainder of his training session. Deciding that he'd forgive Boris's tardiness providing that he wouldn't have to return to practice, Tala slipped inside the office, his boots sinking into the ludicrously extravagant carpet as he made his way over to the desk and dropped into one of the costly leather chairs. Across from him, the faint smell of cigarette smoke clung to a brimming crystal ashtray and Tala relaxed in his seat, training his gaze to the large window on the opposite side of the desk that looked out over the grounds of the facility. Throwing one leg over the other in a manner that had become fairly typical, Tala dared to wonder why he had been called to the director's office. He began drumming his fingertips against one of the dark armrests, the redhead couldn't help but presume that Boris was going to offer him some form of commendation for his consistently high performance, it was a reasonable assumption to make considering how much the purple haired executive favoured him.

Behind Tala, the door to the office glided open and the sixteen year old silently cursed as he heard Boris enter the room, knowing that depending on the length of their meeting, he would most likely have to return to training.

"I see you let yourself in"

Tala rolled his eyes at the benign chastisement and turned his head just a fraction, catching himself before he could frown at the director's unusual choice of attire. "Why are you wearing a suit?" he asked flatly as Boris rounded the desk and sunk into the chair opposite him, hastily loosening his tie and pulling a packet of cigarettes from his inside breast pocket as he flexed his shoulders uncomfortably.

Steely irises flittered up to the redhead and Boris smirked, flicking open the box of tobacco and bringing it to his lips as he tugged one of the premium sticks out with his teeth. "I've just returned from a meeting with a-" he paused and lit up the cigarette, smoke streaming from his nostrils as he sucked in his first inhale and reclined slightly in his chair. "With a researcher of sorts, he's very well known in his field for the study of bitbeasts…" the violet haired male slipped his silver lighter inside the cigarette packet and placed it on the desk, sliding the small box over to Tala with one finger. "The man's name is Bruce Granger, you may wish to remember that, I have a feeling that he, or at least somebody close to him, may prove to be of… _minor _importance to BIOVOLT"

Tala made absolutely no effort to feign interest and he extended one arm, casually pulling the box of cigarettes closer and delving inside, plucking out a single smoke and the pricey lighter. A comfortable silence arose as the teenager ignited his own paraphernalia and a mesmerizing torrent of vapour poured from his lips, he waited, chilling eyes drifting beyond Boris and back to the arched window.

"BIOVOLT Stadium should be completely refurbished within the next six months" the director remarked offhandedly, to which those cold, cerulean orbs coasted back to him. "Just in time for the next Championships"

Tala flicked a wayward speck of ash from his knee and tipped his head back analytically. "That's why you called me here?" he enquired blandly, his tone incredulous and his face the epitome of indifference "To talk about the progress of your, sorry, _Voltaire's _stadium?"

Boris indulged in a smooth scoff, smoke rushing from his nose once again at Tala's direct tone. Pulling the cigarette from his mouth with two fingers, the director carefully placed it in the ashtray to his left and he sat back, resting both hands on his lap as he stared very openly at the boy opposite him. "I have some news for you" he stated simply, watching with a hint of pride as Tala remained entirely apathetic, his pale face trained into an inhuman level of detachment.

"Kai is coming back"

The cigarette in the teenager's mouth dipped abruptly, hanging perilously as it clung only to his bottom lip. Devastatingly frosty eyes snapped to Boris's and Tala blinked, his façade momentarily slipping to reveal a look of intense and shocked engrossment. The executive tilted his head.

"Well…that's the first time I've seen you react so openly in a very long time"

Tala swallowed, forcing his gaze to the surface of the desk as he attempted to shroud himself in aesthetic impassivity once more. The news had been thoroughly unanticipated and he couldn't help but be stunned, nobody had mentioned that name to him in a very, very long time but Tala had never forgotten it, he would frequently be confronted with memories of the slate haired child, often rushing at him in a painful bombardment of emotions and recollections. The teenager narrowed his eyes as he tried to conceal his obvious bewilderment.

"When?" he demanded eventually.

Boris plucked his cigarette from the ashtray and took a long drag, satisfied that his student's emotions were under control. "If all goes to plan, he should be returning here for the World Championships" he explained informally, resting his head on the back of his chair as he pushed his foot to the floor and turned the leather seat so he could stare through the window behind him. "He is competing with a Japanese team," once again, Tala's gaze flittered up and it settled on the back of Boris's head, shocked that Kai had joined the ranks of another team. Regardless of how long it had been, he couldn't help but feel quietly offended. "Don't sulk" the director muttered with a knowing smirk, despite not even looking at the redhead "This has all been engineered by Voltaire, this new team is merely a route to the finals, you needn't be insulted"

Tala threw a sour expression at the tuft of violet hair that was visible from where he sat and he sucked at his cigarette, smoky nicotine flooding his lungs as the vapour surged down his throat. Boris allowed himself a small, incredulous chuckle as he continued "I honestly have no idea how they have progressed so far, this shambolic little group is made up entirely of amateur foreigners yet somehow they have already reached the Asian Tournament, its mind boggling. Kai has no idea things have been planned to such an extent mind you, all Voltaire has told him is to pay close attention to the Bitbeasts of his teammates and other competitors" A knowing expression appeared on Tala's face, he was well aware of the intentions of BIOVOLT and how they proposed to utilize Bitbeasts, it had become a worryingly reasonable concept to all those involved. "If Voltaire's little plan works then Kai's team should make it to Russia in time for the finals and he'll return to the abbey, back to the Demolition Boys"

Tala blinked, startled when a familiar, but distinctively deficient, warmth crept into his chest. He hadn't experienced that intrusive heat for almost seven years. 'Back to the Demolition Boys…'

"…There's something else I have to tell you, Tala"

Across from the redhead, Boris continued to stare out of his window, steely gaze focused on the seasonally grassy grounds and the perfectly synchronized group of students who were practicing outside under weak rays of sunshine and the watchful eyes of his guards. Behind him, Tala waited, knowing from the director's tone that he was about to be informed of something important.

"That night when Kai left, when he almost destroyed the _entire _facility," Tala's lips twitched into the tiniest of amused smirks as Boris was forced to filter his anger. "When I came to your room and told you that everything was okay, I wasn't being completely honest" The director's chair glided around just in time for him to witness a flash of confusion impose itself upon the redhead's pallid features and Boris sighed deeply. "I suppose I was trying to spare your feelings," he divulged with a shake of his head, waving his hand a touch dismissively "At that time I was under the impression that Voltaire would never want Kai to return so I didn't tell you the whole truth about his condition"

Tala openly frowned and leant forward, stubbing his cigarette out in the ashtray, a tiny helix of smoke wafting from its crushed remains as he waited for the director to continue. Boris sat up a touch straighter and extinguished his own tobacco, lacing his fingers together atop the polished oak. "Apparently Kai was very traumatised that night, I wasn't permitted to speak with any of the doctors so I'm not quite sure if he sustained a head injury or if it was purely psychological but he suffered some very severe amnesia" Tala watched carefully, his brow still furrowed as he took in the information, suddenly flooded with an entirely new sensation of guilt at the admission, had he known of the extent of Kai's injures, he would've almost certainly tried harder to visit him in hospital, regardless of Voltaire's wishes. "I must say, I assumed the memory loss would be temporary but by all accounts he is still suffering from it"

Once again Tala's eyes ambled to the desk. He was no expert but the redhead knew that such long-term memory loss was a fairly serious ailment. Swallowing back the unwelcome swell of newfound self-blame, the teenager crossed his arms over his chest as Boris carefully continued. "I had to make you aware of this before he returned because, now try not to take this personally," icy orbs were on Boris immediately "I'm afraid Kai has no recollection of his time here at the abbey…or of you"

Tala stared. Dumbfounded by the revelation.

The redhead couldn't help but be silently devastated, quietly wondering how it could be that Kai had forgotten him, he began to question if his friendship with the slate haired boy had been so insignificant to the younger child…younger, no longer little, he supposed. "I told you not to take it personally" Boris half-heartedly scolded, dragging Tala from his pensive musings. The redhead's lips contorted as he bit at the inside of his cheeks distractedly.

"…He really doesn't remember me?" he asked, quirking a brow as if the idea were completely implausible "How can he not remember me?"

Boris rolled his eyes at Tala's obvious displeasure. "It's not as if it were a conscious decision" he stated flatly, to which the redhead faltered, clearly feeling foolish for having been insulted. "It's not his fault and it's not yours which is why you needn't be upset"

Tala pursed his lips, the two strips of crimson hair propelling from his face as he huffed shortly, finally succumbing to the inherent cantankerousness that so often presented itself in teenage boys. "So how are you proposing to recruit Kai back into the abbey if he doesn't remember being here in the first place?" the redhead quipped sharply, quickly changing the subject and steering the director away from the issue of his feelings towards Kai "You don't expect him to just abandon his new team do you?" Tala grit his teeth, inwardly scolding himself for placing so much bitter emphasis on the word 'team' it was clear that he was a little jealous.

Boris smirked, amused by his student's hostility and also by his rapid skills of deduction. "Well that's easy," he divulged knowingly, lips curling further as he loosened the restricting top button of his shirt with one hand "We offer him Black Dranzer" The director observed the way in which Tala's expression changed at the mention of the Beyblade, the muscles in his jawbone flexing as the name reached his ears. "Voltaire wants him to wield it, and considering that you have so consistently refused to use it over the years, I had no reason to object"

Tala shot the purple haired male a glare. "I told you, I'm never using that thing" he said coldly, uncompromisingly "And as for you having no reason to object; don't you remember what happened the last time Kai got his hands on that Beyblade, or are you eager to redecorate again?"

Boris narrowed his eyes, lips scrunching into a thin line as he hurled an expression of warning at the teenager on the opposite side of the desk. "Do not question me" he said seriously, to which the redhead merely scowled "If it were up to me I would never have that boy back in my abbey but unfortunately I have to adhere to Voltaire's foolish whims" Tala scoffed and shook his head, Boris shot him another reprimanding look. "Enough of the attitude," he ordered "When Kai returns you're going to have to swallow your pride and kiss some serious ass, I don't want it getting back to his grandfather that you speak to me in such a disrespectful manner, Voltaire already has his reservations about you, he thinks you were the one who endangered his precious little heir"

Again, Tala shook his head flippantly. "Like I care what he thinks" the teen mumbled, tucking his chin beneath the thick collar of his jersey as he glowered. Ever since his first meeting with the financer at nine years old, Tala had been completely unconcerned with impressing the so-called 'lord', regardless of how much money and influence he had. The teen would always try and avoid any contact with the man on his extremely rare visits to Russia.

Even taking into account his fondness for Tala and his penchant for the teenager's rouge outspokenness, Boris looked irritated. "Well I suggest you start to care," the director advised firmly "That man has the power to have you removed from this institution, and more importantly, he has the power to eliminate my position here so I'm going to insist that you begin to act a tad more sycophantic because your behaviour is a reflection on me"

Tala offered nothing but a blank stare, his expression soaked in disapproval. Boris sighed, massaging his forehead as he regained some composure. "I'd hoped that I'd seen the last of that child," he admitted in a reflective tone, crossing his arms and leaning back in his chair as he spoke more to himself than to Tala "For some reason Voltaire believes him to be an integral part of our plans…I thought he'd dismissed that idea when the brat attempted to use Black Dranzer but I suppose his judgement is clouded by all that family honour nonsense" The director released a deep breath, unfastening the little buttons on his cuffs and rolling up his shirt sleeves, Tala had long since come to the conclusion that a suit did not look right on Boris Balkov. "He actually believed that Kai would lead the Demolition Boys, can you believe that? His grandson was so inept when he arrived here but Voltaire was blind to it, without your training Kai would still be incapable of the simplest of attacks…you're so much more capable Tala, you all are, I don't know why that boy is even involved. We don't need him"

The redhead waited, ensuring that Boris had ceased his ramblings before he unfolded his arms, ready to leave. "Can I go now?" he asked bluntly, to which the executive rolled his eyes, releasing another sharp breath as he attempted to alleviate his annoyance over the situation that was clearly causing him a great deal of aggravation.

"Fine," he relented, watching as the teenager cultivated a highly brash expression and hastily stood, grabbing the packet of cigarettes from the desk and slipping them into his pocket with an unparalleled sense of audacity. Boris shook his head in irritation "Seriously Tala, when Kai returns, your attitude will have to change" he warned gravely.

"Yes boss" Tala nodded, teaming his artificial obedience with a mocking salute. Boris's eye twitched as, without even bothering to throw a glance back, the teen turned and made his way over to the door, pulling the heavy entranceway open as he prepared to slip out.

"Just one more thing," came the low tone, oozing with, what would most likely be, short-lived resentment. Tala stopped and waited. The redhead heard the director's chair creak as he turned back to the window slowly. "I'd appreciate it if you could refrain from any of your usual tricks, Voltaire will be exceedingly annoyed if you attempt anything…_carnal _with his grandson"

…

Tala permitted himself an unsteady breath as the door swung shut behind him, finally able to liberate the onslaught of emotions that were mangling his insides. Icy eyes were saturated with contemplative thought as the redhead made his way over to the stairwell, all the time replaying the words that had stirred him into a tremendously rare frenzy of emotions 'Kai is coming back'

He had, on occasion, wondered what his childhood friend would be like now, what sort of person he had become, what he would look like. But the majority of the time Tala would automatically imagine Kai as that adorable little child who had left the abbey, he had existed as a memory, suspended in time as a six year old boy for the last seven years. Tala knew that with Kai's impending return, he'd have to confront the notion that he had grown up, that he too was a young adult. It seemed so strange to the redhead that the tiny, shy child with amethyst eyes would be returning to the abbey as a teenager.

'Voltaire will be exceedingly annoyed if you attempt anything…_carnal _with his grandson'

Tala frowned, somewhat disturbed by the suggestion. He was unable to think of Kai as anything but a six year old kid and yes, the redhead had acquired himself a little bit of a reputation of late but he didn't think it had been necessary for Boris to warn him off Kai. Then again, the young boy with amethyst eyes would have been on the brink of turning fourteen and he had been a very attractive child. The more Tala thought about it, the more he understood the reasoning behind Boris's caution. But even if Kai returned to the abbey as an appealing young man, that didn't mean that the redhead would be inclined to try anything lewd. Tala and Kai had been exceptionally close as children and, in his naïve adolescence, Tala had thought himself to have fallen for the younger boy in what he could only remember to be an infantile crush but that didn't automatically mean that there would be anything still existing between them. Kai had lost his memory and Tala had grown up. It seemed so unrealistic to assume that the redhead's seemingly foolish crush would have weathered the last seven years. But then why had he reacted so strangely? Why had the mention of Kai's name elicited that shockingly familiar heat in his body? Why did the mere thought of Kai always result in an assault of fervour?

Tala jogged down the stone steps, quickly bypassing the guard who had meekly stepped to one side in order to let him through. There was just something about Kai Hiwatari. Whenever Tala was confronted with memories of him; he'd experience emotions that no other train of thought could evoke, it was perplexing considering how long it had been, considering he had always just told himself that his feelings for Kai had been childish and illusory. After all, what could a child possibly know of anything more than that?

As Tala made his way back to the training hall through the shadowy labyrinth of familiar, stone tunnels, he forced himself to dismiss the seemingly absurd idea that perhaps, just perhaps, a child may know more about the concept of love than any adult.

He focused instead, on how he was going to inform the others of Kai Hiwatari's return.

'Back to the Demolition Boys…'

* * *

Okay so that was chapter four! The chapters following this will either include, or be based around, scenes from the anime.

When Boris mentions he had a meeting with Bruce Granger, I was referring to a flashback of Bruce's that we see in** Episode 46 First Strike**, he tells the Bladebreakers that he was studying Bitbeasts and that's when Boris shows up. In the flashback, we see Boris, in a suit! Haha! He is interested in what Bruce has been doing and divulges that "We may have found a way of creating our own Bitbeasts" After this, we learn that Boris is a criminal and is being monitored by police and the BBA but that will not be mentioned until later in the fiction.

I would like to point out that I **do not** condone or encourage smoking, especially regarding those who are underage. I myself do smoke although I would not recommend it, though it is obviously a personal choice and I have nothing against smokers, I just needed to state that I'm not using this fiction to endorse smoking, nor is Tala smoking something I included lightly. I thought quite hard about this aspect of the story and decided to include it for a couple of reasons. The first reason being, around **forty percent** of adult Russian's smoke, I think it's ranked at about number four in the list of countries with the highest smoking rate and I also felt that cigarettes would be the sort of twisted reward system that may be found in an establishment as corrupt as Balkov Abbey. I didn't decide to have Tala smoke in this story because I thought it was "cool'', I did it because I believe that it's the sort of thing Boris would encourage and it also contributes to the unconventional ways of Balkov Abbey. I hope that's clear! Haha One more thing, I never noticed how petulant Tala could be until I re-watched the anime, he sure does huff and scowl a lot!

Next chapter will take place during episodes 40 and 41 of the anime. **Please review** if you have the time!


	5. The Waiting Game (Season One)

We've finally reached the anime, yay! This chapter is based around two episodes (listed at the end) but doesn't include direct scenes from them, it gives an insight into what the Demolition Boys were doing when the Bladebreakers first come to Balkov Abbey and the final part of the chapter is set the following day when Kai sneaks back inside alone. This chapter is quite heavy on dialogue but I hope its okay! The next instalment will detail Kai and Tala's reunion, little does Tala know that Kai has turned into such a DICK.

To those of you who reviewed, **thank you** so much! To _Elves of the Moon _and _Darkbombayangel, _thanks so much for leaving feedback, I forced myself not to write anymore annoying replies but I really appreciate that you're continuing to leave such lovely reviews. _Stars in the sky at noon, _your response to my reply made a very bad day much better so thank you! Okay, here's chapter five!

* * *

**FIVE – THE WAITING GAME**

Wolborg's rotations were rocky, its movements negligent and uneven as it skimmed across the steel base of the practice dish. The beautifully designed Beyblade swerved erratically and began to wobble, plagued by instability as it finally yielded to its master's indifference and toppled to one side, falling motionless in the scratched metal bowl. Falborg veered over to the lifeless device and began to circle it in an equally blundering fashion before it too faltered, its sturdy attack ring scraping against steel as it fell abruptly with a light clatter. Bryan sighed loudly and flopped down, taking a seat on the edge of the dish and throwing himself back into a prone position, a bored groan crawling from his throat. From the opposite side of the bowl, Tala observed distantly, legs crossed beneath him as he sat on the rim of the metal basin, one palm mashed into his cheek as he supported his drooping head.

"Not that I'm complaining, but we've been here _all_ day" Ian's distinct voice caused Bryan to raise his head a touch but Tala showed no signs of having heard it, cerulean eyes glazed with a decisive absence as he stared at his immobile Beyblade disinterestedly.

"That sounds like complaining to me" Spencer commented from his position across the underground training room, cracking his knuckles loudly as he took a seat on one of the long benches that ran the perimeter of the dingy, stone wall, the back of his skull resting against the stained brickwork as he stared at the ceiling lethargically.

Ian shook his head dismissively and threw his rifle-like launcher into one of the empty Beydishes with a loud clang. "I just don't get why we're not practicing outside with the others" he clarified flatly, placing his hands on his hips indignantly.

Across from Tala, Bryan rolled his eyes in annoyance and sat up, supported by his elbows as his legs hung limply inside the steel dish where Wolborg and Falborg had stopped spinning. "How many times does this need explaining to you?" he asked in a purposely slow tone "The Japanese team are here today and Boris doesn't want them seeing us. He's only letting them see the third-years"

Tala's vacant gaze rose to Bryan at the mention of the visiting team before quickly shifting to Ian when the youngest of the group tossed his lilac haired comrade an incredulous glance. "Yes, I'm aware of that" he stated in the same sarcastic tone Bryan had adopted "But why doesn't he want them seeing us? Is it because he doesn't want them knowing anything about the Demolition Boys before the championships, or does it have something to do with that Kai kid?" The spiritless glaze occupying Tala's eyes was gone in an instant and he looked away, immediately annoyed when his heart rate picked up with impending excitement; something he had been attempting to suppress for weeks. He hadn't allowed himself to give too much thought to the notion of Kai returning because he felt foolish for being so eager to see him, but now the slate haired adolescent was back in Russia, he was most likely on the premises at that exact moment. 'Back to the Demolition Boys…'

"How am I supposed to know?" Bryan quipped with a harsh glare, lowering his body back into a horizontal recline and resting his forearm over his eyes.

Ian scowled petulantly, kicking against the lip of a Beydish with his foot. "This is stupid" he declared hotly, folding his arms across his chest as he spoke "How come this kid gets an automatic place on the championship team? I'd never even heard of him until you guys told me about him" Indigo hair fell over his furrowed brow as Ian shook his head in annoyance, looking to Spencer for confirmation on the matter as he appeared to be the only person paying him any attention.

"He gets a place on the team because his grandfather practically owns Russia" the blonde exaggerated, tugging his fingerless gloves off and placing them on the bench beside his abandoned launcher, flexing his bare hands.

A rush of air poured from Ian's nostrils as he scoffed dismissively. "That seems like a dumb reason if you ask me" he mumbled, finally squatting down beside Spencer and taking advantage of the fact that their training session was completely free from adult supervision.

"Nobody asked you" Bryan reminded, still shielding his eyes from the insanely bright florescent lights that hung above them all, suspended by thick chains and metal clamps. "Besides, he was here long before you and we all liked him more so watch your back or you might find yourself benched for the championships" It was a joke of course; a brotherly taunt, but Tala was well aware that there was a hint of honestly lurking beneath Bryan's humour. They had all liked Kai, he was such a charming little boy, even the lilac haired 'blader, who was notorious for caring very little about most things, had been quietly unhappy when the seven year old left. Tala scolded himself when his chest began to pulsate with heat, that familiar warmth permeating his blood stream as he gorged on memories of Kai's adorable, faintly chubby face. 'Back to the Demolition Boys…'

"I'm deeply offended" Ian stated sardonically.

"Good" Bryan replied swiftly "Because some of us liked him _way_ more than you" Lifting his arm just slightly, the lilac haired teen threw his captain a bold smirk, finding himself on the receiving end of a mildly irate expression as Tala raised one eyebrow at the jab, shaking his head in a benign reprimand. Bryan snorted at the look and covered his eyes again.

Intrigue flittered across Ian's face and he tilted his head. "Oh yeah, I've heard about this" he said with a small grin, aiming a curious glance at Tala "So did anything ever happen between you and Voltaire's precious little grandson?" he dared to ask, lips curling further when the crimson haired boy recoiled at the mere suggestion, his brow creasing deeply.

"Ian, I was nine" Tala specified humourlessly, reaching forward and managing to capture Wolborg between his cold fingertips "Kai was seven when he left" The smallest occupant of the room looked a tad disappointed and he shrugged dejectedly, suddenly glum at the prospect of having nothing interesting to discuss while confined to the downstairs training hall.

Without bothering to stand, Tala clipped his platinum 'blade back into its launcher, lazily aiming it into the dish as its automatic shooter spat the device into the steel basin at an impressive speed. Wolborg returned to the bowl with an intense scraping sound and it shot around the rim in a rapid flurry, quickly closing in on Falborg who remained in the very centre of the metal base. They grey Beyblade circled its unmoving opponent with unfathomable velocity and as it drew closer to its mauve rival, Wolborg tipped very suddenly, capturing Falborg from beneath and promptly flipping it out of the dish. It landed with a tinny clink on the concrete just beside its owner's head, barely avoiding the teenager who was lounging on the floor.

Bryan didn't move for a while but eventually the arm that had been covering his eyes twitched, wrist flexing as he swung his hand around to face Tala. It curled into a fist, with only his middle finger jutting up resolutely. The redhead smirked at the gesture as Wolborg flew back into his palm, satisfied that he had gotten even with Bryan for having mentioned the rather sensitive issue of his childhood feelings for Kai.

On the long, wooden bench, Spencer had stretched his legs out and was idly knocking the steel toe caps of his boots together in a distinctively rhythmic fashion. Though the robust blonde ceased his movements suddenly, frowning just lightly as his pale eyes left the ceiling and took on a far more focused quality. "I think somebody's coming" he informed gruffly.

Tala looked up, his icy gaze meeting Bryan's as the teen on the opposite side of the Beydish sat upright, once again resting his weight on his elbows as he listened carefully. Out in the hallway, the faint sound of footsteps managed to penetrate the thick, double doors of the practice room. The noise was fast and light, each tap coming in quick succession. The footsteps clearly belonged to a student, one that was in a noticeable hurry.

Bryan smirked, throwing his launcher to the ground beside Falborg as he clambered to his feet and tilted his head to one side, cracking his neck in a nauseating fashion before he began to make his way across the large training hall. Tala watched blankly as the lilac haired youth jogged over to the heavy, wooden doors, pulling one open all the way and leaning his body against the brick frame as he waited. Outside, the footsteps were growing closer, smacking the concrete loudly and echoing throughout the hallway. Bryan was patient, his breathing utterly silent as he stood for a few long seconds, waiting for the perfect moment and throwing his arm out into the dark corridor, fingers curling around the collar of the boy who promptly slammed into his outstretched arm.

"Oof!"

Tala blinked, craning his neck as he attempted to observe the exchange, quickly spying a head of mousy brown hair and an ashen face brimming with surprise. The boy stared up at Bryan in panic, terrified by the concept of having been singled out by the academy's most thuggish occupant. "Uh…h-hey" he stuttered, gawking at the far taller teenager who offered him a sinister smirk. Loosening his grip on the boy's collar and slapping his hand onto the brunette's back in a fraudulently earnest manner, Bryan ushered him into the practice room. The child's mahogany eyes widened in fright when he was confronted with the rest of the Demolition Boys and he swallowed thickly, barely containing a shriek when Bryan kicked the door shut behind him. "…Hi" the brunette managed in a single, shaky gasp, regarding the four teenagers with a mixture of awe and trepidation "…what's up guys?" he said in a laughable attempt to sound casual.

"You're a third year, right?" Bryan enquired smoothly, his hand leaving the space between the boy's shoulder blades as he chose to paralyse the child with his steely gaze instead. The brunette licked his lips nervously and offered a sheepish nod.

"Have the Japanese team arrived yet?"

The child jerked sharply, surprised by the eerily calm voice that had addressed him. He tore his wide eyes away from Bryan and looked over at Tala who was watching him carefully, completely intimidated by the Demolition Boys' crimson haired captain. "Y-you mean those Bladebreaker guys?" he queried in a stammer.

Tala frowned. Bladebreakers? It was hardly the most imaginative team name he had come across. "Yeah, them" the redhead replied evenly. The unidentified student glanced around, shrinking into his thick, black jacket when he realised that all four boys were staring at him. It was an honour to be in a room with the abbey's most valued occupants; the current World Champions, but the brunette's admiration was clearly eclipsed by his uneasiness. Each and every one of the Demolition Boys were hugely imposing to the rest of the students.

"Uh…those guys have been and gone" the boy answered, looking extremely alarmed when Tala's brow furrowed. The redhead uncrossed his legs and stood swiftly, pocketing his Beyblade as he made his way over to the child with an enviable level of confidence and composure. Tala noticed the way in which the brunette gulped as he approached, mahogany eyes swarming with dismay at the prospect of having answered incorrectly.

The crimson haired teen stopped a few feet ahead of the far smaller boy, his dazzling blue eyes intense and penetrating. "They left?" he demanded "All of them?"

"Well yeah" the timid third-year replied obviously, evidently confused by the question. Beside him, Bryan shot the boy a stern glare, warning him against any remotely flippant remarks. The child physically shuddered.

Tala faltered, his frown deepening. The pleasant warmth that had been lingering delicately in his chest scattered abruptly, replaced by a painfully hollow sensation as he realised that Kai had left. The redhead released a short breath, silently wondering if Boris's plans had been unsuccessful. There was a possibility that Kai had refused to use Black Dranzer, rejected the idea of abandoning his team; it was certainly not implausible. Tala knew that he could never be bribed into leaving the Demolition Boys with the promise of a new Beyblade but he had been so confident that Kai would've agreed to the proposition. As a child, he had been utterly obsessed with the black phoenix but so much time had gone by, there was a chance that he would no longer be interested in utilizing the 'blade. Tala didn't know what he'd prefer; to have Kai back obsessing over Black Dranzer, or to never see the slate haired boy again and be spared the crippling anxiety that plagued him whenever he laid eyes on that ominous Beyblade. The same Beyblade that had already devastated two young lives seven years earlier.

"Tell me exactly what happened" the redhead ordered seriously, piercing eyes charging back to the jittering mahogany orbs that were staring up at him.

The brunette swallowed, his barely developed Adams apple bobbing as the saliva inched down his throat. "Um…well we were out performing our drills and Boris turned up with this group of boys, uh, he told us that he'd invited one of them to battle, I think his name was Ty…Tyler…no, Tyson, his name was Tyson" the boy informed, squinting as he attempted to recall every important detail "Boris picked Alexander to battle him, I don't think he really wanted to but Boris insisted"

"Wait a second," Bryan interrupted "Who is Alexander?"

Tala had been thinking the same thing but he had assumed that it was irrelevant. In front of him, the feeble brunette flexed his trembling fingers as he generated a response. "He's the one with that gigantic launcher" he informed.

Bryan's lips curled in amusement. "Oh yeah, I remember him. Clearly compensating for something" he mocked. Tala heard Ian snicker behind him but he was far too eager to hear the rest of the account to be entertained by Bryan's crude joke, he did however vaguely remember a student with a substantial launching device and from what he could recall; said student was fairly incompetent when it came to the pressures of a formal Beybattle. Tala couldn't help but wonder why Boris had chosen such an unskilled pupil to participate in battle, unless it had been done deliberately.

"Then what happened?" the redhead pressed flatly.

The distressed third-year shifted on his feet, chancing a glance back at the closed doors apprehensively. "Well um, we all went to the main training hall and they started to battle, Alexander was doing really well at first…we all thought he was gonna win but then this kid from the Bladebreakers said something about a tactic that they'd used in a regional tournament…something about the use of a reverse-spin…he had the weirdest blue face paint.."

From his peripheral vision, Tala saw Bryan's head snap up, he knew that Spencer's interest had also been piqued. Kai had been there, on the premises. He had been inside the abbey, standing right above them all on the upper levels. Tala pressed his lips together, concealing his sudden attentiveness with a look of indifference, he didn't want anybody to know how curious he was. It seemed so pathetic that he still harboured such intense interest in Kai, a person who no longer even knew that he existed, a person who had grown up and probably changed a great deal.

Completely oblivious to the significance of his revelation, the brunette continued. "So this Tyson guy started to 'blade in reverse and he beat Alexander…Boris was really mad and uh, they took Alexander away. A couple of the Bladebreakers seemed kinda shocked but Boris told them it's just how we do things in Russia so they left…that's all I know, can I please go now?"

Tala ignored the plea and turned away, his mind racing. He found himself desperately intrigued as to the reasoning behind Boris's choice of competitor. It was possible that the director had chosen Alexander in an effort to impart some form of complacency. It made sense that Boris would want the Bladebreakers to underestimate their opposition, feelings of unwarranted confidence would often lead to mistakes and with the World Championships looming, a brazen team would be far easier to surprise and defeat. It was also perfectly feasible that, given his indisputably ruthless streak, Boris had selected Alexander to battle because he wanted an excuse to dispose of the unskilled child. Tala knew that Boris was extremely logical, he was certain that the director had organised things very precisely, and that the seemingly shocking outcome had in fact been planned. But for what exact reason?

As if on cue, Tala was dragged from his musings by the sound of yet more footsteps. They were heavy this time, confident and leisurely. The redhead recognised them; he knew immediately who they belonged to. Tala composed himself, he was about to get some answers.

…

"What are you doing in here, Markov?"

Tala hadn't thought it possible, but the brunette actually seemed to grow more petrified, his skin paling beyond what should have been humanly possible as Boris's stern voice drifted through the air. The boy identified as Markov cast his eyes to the floor and slowly turned to the open door, his body hunched as if hoping that the cowardly stoop would offer him some form of protection against the impact of what was certain to be a harsh chastisement. "S-sorry sir, I came down here to get my rip cord and uh…" his voice trailed away, too scared to implicate Bryan in the matter.

From his place in the doorway, Boris raised an eyebrow, clearly unimpressed with the startlingly nervous child. It was painfully obvious that Markov didn't want to be in a room with the Demolition Boys and had been brought there against his will. "Return to your training" the director muttered, barely finishing the instruction before the brunette released a sigh of extreme relief and dashed through the open door in a frenzy, disappearing from sight almost instantly. The purple haired executive regarded the four remaining teenagers sourly, though he appeared far less intimidating without the addition of his blood red goggles. "I assume you all know what happened then?" he asked flatly, clearly annoyed that that boys had managed to gather information already. He shook his head stormily and his beady eyes travelled to Tala's expressionless face. "Outside" he ordered simply "The rest of you, keep training"

Tala watched as Bryan struggled to suppress a groan, had it not been for the sudden adult presence, the rest of the team would have gladly spent the remainder of the day doing very little. The lilac haired teen nodded begrudgingly and stepped around his captain, making his way back to the dish where he had abandoned his Beyblade and launcher. Behind him, Tala could also hear Spencer and Ian drag themselves back to their respective Beydishes. Boris remained where he was for a few long seconds, waiting for the boys to launch their 'blades before he tipped his head towards the door, gesturing for Tala to accompany him as he stepped out into the dark corridor. The redhead stuffed his hands into his pockets and followed, pulling the heavy wooden panel shut behind him as he joined the director in the hallway. "So did Markov answer all of your questions?" Boris asked dryly.

Tala shot him an irate look, sometimes he truly despised that effortlessly smooth tone, it was incredibly offensive to the ears. "You know he didn't" the redhead replied stonily, irked by the purposely tormenting query as he folded his arms across his chest. "You let Kai leave. And why did you choose such an inappropriate 'blader to battle? Was it because you wanted an excuse to dispose of him, or because you wanted the _Bladebreakers _to dismiss us as a threat?"

Boris smirked, evidently pleased with his student's impressive analysis. "All of the above" he answered simply, much to Tala's annoyance. The director tugged at his gold stitched cuffs absently, flicking a miniscule fleck of lint from his black sleeve. "Oh, and there was one other reason…" he added cryptically, his lips twisting in amusement when Tala hurled him a fiercely inquisitive expression. The sixteen year old glared; painfully impatient as the director feigned forgetfulness, beady eyes lifting upwards he simulated a struggle to recall his exact reasoning's. "Ah, that's right…" he drawled slyly, his gaze returning to Tala "I chose Alexander to battle in the hopes that he would lose because, in doing so, I would be forced to request his removal, and with said removal I knew that I could provoke a reaction and possibly even stimulate some dormant memories"

Tala blinked, momentarily overwhelmed by Boris's lengthy and vague explanation. Provoke a reaction…stimulate dormant memories. The teenager frowned, it was obvious that the director was referring to Kai, but could something as insignificant as the removal of a disgraced student really have elicited a response from somebody who had repressed memories of their childhood for seven years. It seemed like such a long shot. "I couldn't very well just walk up to him and offer him Black Dranzer in front of his team, could I?" Boris said "This was a far more subtle way of gaining his attention…feel free to commend my imaginativeness"

Again, Tala narrowed his eyes, frustrated by the executive's unmatched egotism. "Clearly your plan didn't work though, did it?" the redhead bit back frostily "He still left" Boris shook his head dismissively, appearing entirely unconcerned despite his apprentice's very valid assessment. Slipping a hand into his thick abundance of cloaks, the purple haired male delved into a hidden pocket and pulled a small headset from within his sprawling attire, he held the device out for Tala to take, the redhead offered him a blank expression.

"You'll need this" the director stated.

Tala hesitated; looking down at the silver contraption in Boris's outstretched hand. He was growing more and more frustrated with the man's inability to explain himself adequately and his arms remained folded despite the invitation to take the headset. "Why?" he demanded coldly.

Regardless of Tala's defiance, Boris mustered another knowing smirk and he pushed the device into the teenager's chest, it balanced on his crossed arms just barely. "Kai will be back" he said confidently "He reacted. And now he's curious as to why. My guess is; he'll return tomorrow evening. I need you to keep this with you in case any of his teammates attempt to follow him. I need time alone with Kai in order to convince him to return to us"

'Back to the Demolition Boys…'

The redhead swallowed, adrenaline coursing through his body as he once again allowed himself to toy with the prospect of Kai coming back, that foreign warmth curling around his organs as his mind drifted to the thought of the entrancing little boy who had left so long ago. Slowly, Tala unfolded his arms, catching the communication device as he did so. Cerulean eyes flittered to Boris's glacial orbs. "You're sure he'll come back?" the teenager dared to ask, silently dreading the answer to be anything but an unequivocal certainty.

Boris tipped his head back superiorly. "I'm positive"

* * *

Kai wasn't coming back.

It was totally unrealistic to hope that Boris's plan could work. It had been a weak plot, unreasonable and based entirely on probability rather than certainties. It seemed illogical to predict that Kai would return, his curiosity supposedly seized by the lurking familiarities that barely registered in his subconscious. How could Boris possibly know that the slate haired boy would come back? Even if Kai did give in to his alleged intrigue, there was still no guarantee that he'd stay. He had no recollection of the abbey…or of anybody he'd encountered there.

Tala sighed softly, the expensive looking headset resting firmly over one ear, the mouthpiece angled an inch or so away from his lips. He had donned the contraption an hour beforehand, the second that the sun had begun to lower in the skies. Despite not having much faith in the director's plan, Tala had remembered what Boris had told him the previous day, that he expected Kai to return that evening, to indulge his curiosity and satisfy his inner turmoil. It was an absurd plan, but the redhead hadn't been able to resist slipping on the headset. Just in case.

Frosty azure eyes settled on the empty space across from his bed, where Kai's bunk had once been. Initially, the redhead had refused to accommodate a new roommate, firmly rejecting the idea even when offered the chance to share his dormitory with one of his teammates. In Tala's young mind, he had deemed the notion disloyal, not wanting to replace Kai in any way, even if it was just his roommate status. Boris had been quietly frustrated but had allowed Tala to remain the only student not forced to share their sleeping quarters. It had been a temporary arrangement that had somehow spanned the entirety of Kai's absence. A reminiscent smile touched the teenager's lips as he recalled how much the little boy had wriggled around in his sleep. It had been insanely bothersome at the time considering they so often shared a bed and since Kai would kick and thrash despite being sound asleep. An endearing trait in retrospect.

Tala's icy fingers curled around the packet of tobacco on the mattress beside him and he flipped the box open with his thumb, plucking a single cigarette from his rapidly depleting supply. Upon informing him of Kai's supposedly certain return, Boris had thrown the compensatory paraphernalia over one shoulder as he walked away, stating that Tala would most likely need the accompaniment of nicotine in order to tolerate the anticipation of Kai's homecoming. He had been right. Lighting up his toxic salvation, the redhead pushed his mouthpiece away in frustration. Despite trying so desperately not to think about the possibility of Kai somehow coming back, his heart was racing, drowning in adrenaline as a part of him grew enthusiastic over the idea. Smoke wafted from the sixteen year olds parted lips as he tried to coax his subconscious into dismissing the theory. Kai wasn't coming back. 'Back to the Demolition Boys…'

"And to think that you doubted me…"

Tala caught himself before he could jump, understandably startled when Boris spoke directly into his ear, his voice crackling inside the small speaker. The teenager's chest constricted, his heart rate rocketing as he grabbed at the mouthpiece and dragged it back to his lips, unable to believe what was being implied. "What's going on?" he demanded, his words so quick that they were almost incomprehensible as he leapt to his feet and flicked his unfinished cigarette out of the tiny open window at the far end of the bedroom.

In his ear, Tala heard Boris chuckle smoothly. "Your little friend has arrived" he informed, it was clear from his tone that he was extremely pleased with himself "Unfortunately his team weren't far behind so get your ass to the main entrance and keep them busy. Take Ian with you, I don't want them getting even a glimpse of your Beyblade"

The heavy door swung shut behind Tala, plunging the room into silence.

'Back to the Demolition Boys…'

* * *

Aw I feel kinda bad, everybody is eagerly anticipating the return of sweet little Kai but, as we know from the anime, he rejoins the Demolition Boys as a complete ASSHOLE. Ah well, that'll make for some interesting chapters…

The first part of this chapter would've taken place during Episode 40 Hot Battle in a Cold Town. The second section (the following evening) was based around the goings on of episode 41 Out of the Past and I think it overlapped to episode 42 Drawn to the Darkness because it would've been in that episode that Boris would have had to tell Tala to go to the main entrance. The next chapter will continue in episode 42 where Tala and Ian meet the Bladebreakers. It will also be Kai and Tala's first meeting since he left…mwahaha! (The following chapter will include the prologue from chapter one)

**Please** review, they make me grin like a crazy person.


	6. Test of Time (Season One)

In this chapter Tala sees the Bladebreakers for the first time and he's a little hostile in his perception of them. I just want you to know that I'm not bashing any of the team members, it's merely Tala's initial opinion so please don't be offended.

Absolutely everything in this chapter ***should*** be perfectly in keeping with the scene from episode 42, right down to when Tala folds his arms. I hope everything is the same because my eyes started to ache after watching parts of that episode over and over again!

Dialogue written in italics should be construed as **English**. Obviously, if just one word is written in italics it means that emphasis is being placed upon it. I chose to have English as the universal language in this fic because it is in keeping with the dubbed anime and, because the Bladebreakers are not very famous by this point, it would seem a bit odd for the universal Beyblading language to be Japanese. Make sense? I hope so!

* * *

**SIX – TEST OF TIME**

Night had fallen and the air was remarkably still.

Tala's face was unnaturally composed, his biting eyes trained to the pathway below. Though it was bathed in darkness, he could see clearly, he could hear voices and the piercing security alarms. Ian stood beside him on the stone lip that bordered the domed roof; they had disregarded Boris's orders and gone to the main training hall rather than the front entrance. Unless the Bladebreakers were completely stupid, they wouldn't attempt to sneak through the front door. Tala knew that they'd aim to avoid the hoard of searchlights that were sweeping throughout the grounds in pursuit of them, he had been right.

"_Come on guys"_

"_Step on it, we gotta hurry!"_

Despite their struggles to remain covert, one of the security lights followed the group as they rushed towards the doors of the training room, limbs flailing gracelessly as they dashed forward in a haphazard sprint, one boy falling behind as he clutched onto what appeared to be a laptop. Tala stared down at them stonily, his colourless lips forming the tiniest of smirks as he watched the boys tear across the pathway, all dressed in long, powder blue coats. Ian shifted slightly next to him, composing himself as they waited for the perfect moment to strike. No words were exchanged between the two as they jumped down from the roof in perfect synchronisation, landing side by side in an amazingly proficient crouch in front of the double doors, blocking the path of the group of boys.

"_Woah, company"_

"_You don't have a problem with us dropping in do you?"_ Tala lifted his head as Ian spoke in English and the pair rose in unison. The older Russian straightened up, one hand on his hip as he got his first proper look at the Bladebreakers, unable to conceal the callous expression that appeared on his face as he was confronted with Kai's new team.

"_I hope not," _he said coldly, tone oozing with suppressed contempt as he addressed the group in the same language _"'Cause you're the intruders here"_

"_Got that? You're trespassing on private property"_ Ian informed grimly.

Tala couldn't help but feel incredibly hostile towards the bunch. He was loathed to admit it but he was inexplicably envious of the fact that they were now a part of Kai's life while he was no longer even remembered. The redhead found himself immediately irritated by every one of them, Kai didn't belong with them, partly because they were, like Boris had divulged to him months earlier, completely shambolic. Unfriendly cerulean eyes swept across the troop, taking moderate delight in their mismatched disarray. They didn't look like a team at all, in spite of their ridiculous coordinating jackets. Tala's gaze swept from left to right, passing over a freckled boy with floppy, blonde hair and large teal eyes before progressing to the teen beside him, a shockingly dissimilar adolescent who appeared to hail from Asia. He had long, black hair pushed away from his face with the employment of a red bandana and the faint, ascending slants at the corner of his eyes made him seem vaguely feline. Alongside him stood another teenager, his tanned complexion and dark ponytail identifying him as Japanese. Beneath his coat, he wore an odd, strangely childish combination of bright attire and there was a vibrant baseball cap atop his head, turned backwards as his spiked fringe spilled out from underneath it. The final team member was just beyond him, standing skittishly behind his capped friend. He too appeared to be from Japan, though he donned a pale ushanka, teamed with a pair of thick goggles. He was by far the smallest of the group and had light brown hair that covered his eyes, under one arm he gripped a laptop; his seemingly brainy appearance exacerbated by the shirt and tie that were visible beneath his jacket. The brunette quickly realised that Tala was looking at him and he tensed in alarm.

The taller Japanese boy narrowed his eyes, faintly round face shrouded in determination. _"Is our friend in there?"_ he demanded tenaciously.

Tala actually glared. Friend? They weren't Kai's friends, they didn't know him. They were merely his ticket to the finals, Boris had told him so. Besides, they looked so deplorable. _"No."_ the redhead shot back, unable to compose himself before he replied in a suspiciously defensive tone. Ian was completely still beside him, but Tala knew that the younger Russian had been dismayed with his inability to maintain fortitude; it was highly out of character. The crimson haired teen grit his teeth, attempting to stop himself from allowing any more slip-ups.

"_That was a quick answer, we haven't described him yet"_ the boy with the ponytail spoke again, his suspicion clearly roused by Tala's hasty and bitter response. _"Well I think he is in there"_ he stated boldly, one fist clenching.

Ian smirked, amused by their unwarranted audacity. _"Oh do you now? Then go right in"_ he teased smoothly, a smug laugh bursting from his lips in one shallow breath _"…If you can get past me" _the indigo haired Russian added, clipping Wyborg into his launcher brazenly. Tala kept his eyes on the Bladebreakers, no longer permitting himself to speak. The brash Japanese boy grinned at the prospect, his dark eyes gleaming with a challenging complacency.

"_Now you're talking my language!" _he beamed, apparently disregarding the ominous nature of his situation. Tala had to force himself not to scoff at the foolishly reckless behaviour.

"_Tyson!"_ The brunette to the boy's right spoke up, his voice a distressed whine as he attempted to curb his friend's impertinence. The redheaded Russian committed the utterance of Tyson's name to memory; he was the one who had battled Alexander the previous day, though from looking at him, Tala would never have guessed that he could defeat anyone in a Beybattle, even if it was just a third year in training.

'Tyson' glanced over his shoulder at the boy in the ushanka, his resolve impregnable despite his teammate's obvious worry. _"You gotta let me have this Kenny, it's our best shot at finding Kai"_ he said firmly, his enthusiastic grin wavering as he turned back to Ian. _"Get ready to step aside!"_ he announced, slotting his own Beyblade into its launcher and extending his arms, ready to begin the proposed conflict. Across from him, Ian gladly mirrored his actions as Tala backed up a tad, giving the pair space to carry out their battle. _"Three, two, one…let it rip!"_

The voice was exuberant beyond comprehension and Tala had to conceal a condescending eye roll as the two Beyblades shot onto the pathway. The sixteen year old was surprised that Tyson had even managed to launch his 'blade with such a high level of euphoria eclipsing his manoeuvre, it was childish in his opinion; to have so much zest for the game. Beyblading was a profession for Tala, no longer did he regard it as a pleasurable activity, he hadn't felt any true passion for the sport since Kai had left…but now he was back. The crimson haired teen could feel the presence of the stone walls behind him and his chest cramped with overwhelming heat. Kai was inside those walls, being lured back for good, back to where he belonged. Tala's brow furrowed just barely, it was where Kai had belonged once…a long time ago. Who could know if that would still be the case, he could have changed…The redhead quickly dismissed the idea, regardless of what had happened since he'd last seen the little boy, Kai had always been so incredibly sweet and enamouring, it was the foundation of his character, there was no way that he could have changed that much…

Wyborg shot across the stone walkway, expertly swerving towards Tyson's Beyblade and clashing with the red and white device, sparks flying as the two attack rings grinded together uncompromisingly. Wyborg dipped mid-collision and sent its ivory opponent shooting backwards, it landed shakily at Tyson's feet, eliciting a chorus of impressed 'woah's' from the teenager's idle teammates. The tanned boy regarded his Beyblade briefly before his head snapped up to reveal an expression of unyielding determination. _"Dragoon attack!"_ he commanded, watching confidently as his 'blade lurched back towards Wyborg, surging forwards with intense speed as the two spinning tops slammed into each other once more. Ian smirked and Tala blinked his frosty eyes, he knew that, despite being instructed to make the battle last, his comrade was about to show off some considerable moves.

Breaking away from the Beyblade now established as Dragoon, Wyborg hurtled across the concrete, gaining momentum as it veered back in a talented zigzag motion before leaping off the ground and soaring high into the air. _"Dive bomb!"_ Ian ordered with a grin, his purple 'blade charging downwards as the Bladebreakers all gasped at its dramatic attack. It crashed into Dragoon forcefully and promptly hopped back onto the concrete without so much as a wobble. Tala had to admit, Ian was fairly gifted when it came to flashy moves.

"_Woah Tyson, he pile drived you!"_ the blonde boy exclaimed.

A bead of sweat had accumulated on Tyson's brow and looked back at his teammate infuriatedly. _"I know that…"_ he admitted sourly, casting his displeased gaze to Ian. Tala could see the rest of the team talking amongst themselves but he couldn't make out what they were saying above the scraping noise that Dragoon and Wyborg were generating. The redhead folded his arms, quietly wondering why it was taking Boris so long to report back. There were no guarantees…the abbey wasn't exactly an inviting place and even if Kai was somehow still partial to the power of Black Dranzer, that didn't necessarily mean he'd want to stay. Beneath his arms, Tala could feel his heart rate climb, he'd find out soon. The wait was almost over.

"_Sideswipe that puppy!" _

Wyborg began another assault, slamming into Dragoon from every available angle, leaving just enough time between each strike for the white Beyblade to stabilise. Again, the blonde boy spoke up. _"It's obvious he's trying to wear you down"_ he observed shrewdly, watching as Wyborg batted Dragoon across the concrete, it was becoming evident that Ian's intention was to prolong the battle rather then to win it.

"_I know he is"_ Tyson agreed, staring in confusion at the feuding Beyblades. Tala studied him through vacant eyes, watching as the boy's pupils jittered ever so slightly as if he were trying to make sense of the situation. There was no way he could possibly figure out what was happening, Ian was dragging out the battle but Tala knew that nobody would be able determine why, if Kai didn't remember his time in Russia then he wouldn't have been able to tell his teammates about it. They were clueless as to the reasoning's behind the lengthy battle. Clueless about Kai. Tala sucked in a deep breath, crisp air slinking down his throat and mingling with the warm muscles that lined it. _He_ knew Kai better than anyone else, their bond was unique and nothing could undermine that.

The noise in his ear caught the redhead off guard for a second time. A distinct crackling sound shot at his eardrum and Tala could actually feel his pulse hammering in his neck. For what felt like an eternity, nothing happened and the sixteen year old turned his head away from the loud commotion of the Beybattle, refusing to breathe as he waited to be addressed.

"It's done. Get rid of them and come to the downstairs practice room."

The same brief crackle signified the end of Boris's part in the transmission as Tala fought valiantly to maintain composure, the words bursting into comprehension immediately. _"Affirmative boss"_ he spoke clearly, the heat that was gnawing at his organs ruptured into a blast of adrenaline and intense relief, it didn't feel real. _"Finish it"_ he ordered, placing a hand on his hip and turning to Ian. The young Russian nodded knowingly, his expression was serious but it quickly disappeared beneath a veil of cordiality as he knelt down to retrieve the Beyblade that had swerved back to him upon his silent instruction. Ian curled his fingers around Wyborg and offered Tyson a far more amicable look.

Tyson looked perplexed. _"Hey genius, the battle's not over yet"_ he stated obviously as his opponent straightened up.

"_We just got word," _Tala's voice was smooth and calm in spite the bombardment of emotions that had begun afflicting him _"Your friend, the boy you're looking for, his name is Kai isn't it?"_ The redhead remained visually collected despite the fact that he was inwardly scolding himself for slipping up again. He had placed too much venom on the word 'friend' and his voice had softened considerably when that name had left his lips…Kai. It had been spoken with familiarity, elongated noticeably. Tala stared at the boys as they all gasped in unison, clearly they hadn't detected his mistakes…though why would they? No normal person would pick up on such minor faux pas.

"_How'd you know?"_ the team member who had previously been addressed as Kenny spoke up, shocked by Tala's mention of their _friend. _

The redhead tried not to appear too hostile, though his expression remained cold as he spoke. _"He was spotted around the back entrance of the abbey today,"_ he lied effortlessly, eyes narrowing of their own accord as he continued _"He was outside a bit too long though, he's got a fever"_

"_What?"_ the blonde boy enquired.

"_We have to see him"_ Tyson insisted.

Tala remained impassive, suppressing his intense annoyance at their persistency. _"Not right now I'm afraid, he's being treated by our doctors in the medical ward, until the doctors give the authorization; no ones allowed in" _Tala paused briefly, knowing that he had to at least feign some form of courteousness _"But I promise; as soon as he's better I'll take you to see him"_ It was near impossible not to sound sardonic.

"_Really?"_ the blonde seemed convinced.

"_Guess we'll… come back…"_ the boy with the long, dark hair conceded.

"_And as for you, whoever you are"_

Tala didn't falter, despite having just been spoken to by the laptop in Kenny's hands. _"My name is Tala"_ he disclosed easily.

"_And you can call me Ian"_ the smaller Russian added, solidifying their charade as compassionate, trustworthy people.

Tyson's expression was hard and brimming with scrutiny, he seemed vaguely suspicious and he shot both boys a look that was a hilarious attempt at intimidation. _"Alright then,"_ he accepted stormily _"We're trusting you to keep your promise" _Tala struggled not to scoff at the teenager's indirect insinuation that they were being dishonest.

"_Yes,"_ he replied fluidly _"Of course…"_

* * *

"Ah Tala, that was quick"

The director stood outside the practice room doors, wearing his goggles and olive green jacket, a satisfied smirk lighting up his sallow face. As Tala approached, he could hear the faint scraping sound of a Beyblade echoing from behind the wooden doors, his pulse soared as he dared to wonder if it was Kai inside, the light tapping of his footsteps ceasing as he stopped in front of the executive. "Is he in there?" The redhead's heart was pounding, his stomach lurching with irrepressible excitement. For months he had been telling himself not to get his hopes up, relentlessly pleading with his subconscious to dismiss the idea of his friend returning, regarding the mere concept as an absolute impossibility. But Kai _had_ returned, he'd accepted Boris's offer and he'd come home. It seemed so unreal. Tala's mind was racing, he had so many questions to ask, so many memories that needed validating; had Kai's eyes really been that unique, was it really possible for somebody to be so captivating?

"Indeed. Kai is currently reacquainting himself with Black Dranzer"

Tala's brow creased. He was uncomfortable with the idea of Kai using that Beyblade, even if he had grown up and learnt to control it. Black Dranzer was sinister and toxic, it had completely consumed Kai as a child, it had altered his personality and corrupted his integrity. That Beyblade was hauntingly powerful in every way, its darkness capable of contaminating whoever wielded it. Black Dranzer was a worrying testament to BIOVOLT, and what the corporation would go through in an effort to dominate and monopolize. "Are you going to have the fire department on standby, just in case?"

Boris didn't appear in the slightest bit amused, he offered no response and so Tala decided on his next question. "Does he remember anything?" he asked carefully, not wanting to enquire as to the specifics and seem self-absorbed or weak for asking if Kai remembered him.

The director adjusted his goggles and rolled his green jacket up to the elbows. "He remembers Black Dranzer" the man revealed vaguely "And that was enough"

The teenager shook his head in disbelief, stunned that Kai had somehow managed to regain memories of the black phoenix and yet neglected the rest of his past. How could it be that he and the others had withered into the insignificant recesses of Kai's mind while that eerie Beyblade had remained? The heat in Tala's chest diminished considerably and he glanced away, quickly changing the subject. "What does he look like now?" It seemed an appropriate enquiry, given that it would be the first thing the redhead would notice.

"Much the same," the director answered evenly "Just older" Tala rolled his eyes in exasperation and Boris glared at his disrespectful conduct. "This is the last time I'm going to warn you about that sort of behaviour," he scolded "Now that I have another brat to deal with, one that I'm not authorised to reprimand correctly, you'll need to keep yourself in order" Tala smirked at Boris's annoyance, he'd never liked Kai and he'd hated that he wasn't allowed to punish him like the other students. He was forced to adhere to Voltaire and disregard his own standards, he'd been complaining about it for months, vowing that, this time round, he wasn't going to put up with any nonsense, regardless of Kai's family connections.

"I take it he's not scared of you anymore?" the teen deduced.

It was Boris's turn to look exasperated. "He was initially" the executive muttered "He soon got over it" Tala grinned, amused by the director's displeasure and also strangely proud of Kai's conquered fear. "His years living with Voltaire have certainly given him a sense of entitlement, his arrogance is immeasurable"

Arrogance? Tala faltered. Arrogant was something Kai had never been. The redhead opened his mouth to question the director but he was interrupted when Boris spoke again. "I need you to go in there and make sure he's in shape for tomorrow's match against the Allstarz" Tala hesitated, he'd completely forgotten that the tournament was set to begin the following day, with Kai's impending return occupying his thoughts, he'd completely neglected the imminent World Championships, but it was of no concern. The Demolition Boys were undefeated and that wasn't about to change anytime soon. "Be sure to take your time because my guards are still preparing your room"

Again, Tala frowned, his brow furrowing in confusion. "Preparing my room?"

Boris's eyebrow jutted up above his goggles incredulously. "Yes, they're assembling a second bed" he stated slowly, as if it were completely obvious.

"He's staying with me?" Tala hadn't meant to sound quite so surprised but it had come as a shock. Up until five minutes beforehand, he had been convinced that Kai wasn't going to come back and even when his thoughts did stray and touch upon the possibility of the slate haired boy returning, he had never once indulged in the idea that they would be sharing rooms again. It seemed like a logical assumption but Tala just hadn't made the connection until that point. A soft smile tugged at his lips and he began to feel overwhelmingly nostalgic.

Boris noticed the expression and shook his head in disapproval. "You're far too emotional" he concluded bluntly, turning and placing a gloved hand on one of the enormous oak doors as he prepared to push it open. "Ready?" he enquired. Tala drew in a final breath and quickly nodded.

…

The door glided open with a soft creak and Tala stepped forward, peering into the dimly lit practice room. For a brief few seconds, he could see no one, just the extensive collection of training dishes that littered the concrete floor. But as his eyes adjusted, he detected movement at the far end of the room and for the first time in seven years, Tala looked upon him.

Kai Hiwatari stood on the opposite side of the practice hall, staring down at Black Dranzer as it spun at his feet.

'Much the same…just older'

It was true, yet at the same time it did the boy no justice. He was strikingly familiar in many ways, but he was somehow wildly different in even more. Tala stared at him, at the two toned hair, the face paint, the eyes. He had grown up. No longer a child, he was a young man now. His body was slim and athletic; his features had sharpened. Gone were the chubby cheeks, replaced instead with an impeccably sculpted jawbone and a handsome face adorned with equally flawless features, he was genetically perfect in every way. Faultless.

The redhead swallowed, only distantly aware that he was staring. He suddenly understood the reasoning behind Boris's warning months before, there was no denying it, Kai had grown into a very, very attractive young man, cloaked with such confidence, such…arrogance. Tala blinked, paralysed by the teenager's certain aura, by his air of haughtiness, it was so unfamiliar, it didn't suit him at all. As the door swung shut with a definite creak, Kai extended one arm and the black Beyblade swerved inside the dish, shooting up into his awaiting palm as those spectacular eyes rose to the entrance. Tala had to stop himself from frowning. They didn't sparkle; they didn't shine with that juvenile charm he remembered so vividly, those eyes, though magnificent, were cold and hard. They were harsh as they looked straight past the redhead at Boris.

"_Ah, Kai, I trust that Black Dranzer is to your liking"_ the executive spoke in English, his tone was smarmy and slick, forcefully pleasant as the addressed the young man who curled his fingers around the Beyblade possessively. Tala continued to look at him, his azure eyes trailing down the boy's neck to the instantly recognisable white scarf that he wore, the sixteen year old drew in a sharp breath at the startling sentiment. Kai remained indifferent, still refusing to acknowledge him and ignoring the director's question. Boris managed a tight smile, though the muscles in his cheeks flexed, suggesting that he was struggling to maintain it. _"This is Tala,"_ he informed flatly, indicating towards the redhead who was still staring at the teenager's scarf wistfully. _"He is captain of the Demolition Boys and will be your new roommate; he's here to assist your training session"_

Kai's dazzling eyes shifted to the redhead at last and Tala's own gaze snapped up, confronted with the teen's full attention for the first time. Amethyst met azure, both faces shrouded in stoicism as they regarded one another. The older Russian swallowed thickly, unable to comprehend how somebody so familiar had developed so many new traits that rendered him a complete stranger. Kai stared back at him, there was nothing in his eyes, no recollection, no affection, the slate haired boy blinked apathetically before Tala witnessed his lips curl into the tiniest of sneers.

"_I don't care who is he,"_ Kai stated in a blunt tone that Tala probably would have been quicker to deem familiar had it not been for its aloof saturation "_I'm here for Black Dranzer, not to make friends"_ he continued, still looking at the redhead despite his ruthless words. _"And as for him assisting my training,"_ amethyst eyes swept across Tala, looking him up and down in a shamelessly cynical manner _"I don't need any help"_

Despite himself, Tala actually raised his eyebrows at the comments, slinging the teenager a look of disbelief. _"Charming"_ he concluded simply, delivering the remark in spite of his intense shock. The redhead was astounded, how could this possibly be the same boy? He found himself remembering all the times they had played together, smiled and laughed, yet the youth standing before him looked as though he'd never cracked a joyful smile in his life. Was this due to his years spent with his sensationally pompous grandfather…or was it because of Black Dranzer? Was that disgusting, dark phoenix causing him to act in such a way? Tala was appalled.

Beside the sixteen year old, Boris tensed, undoubtedly annoyed by how difficult Kai was being. He supplied another painfully insincere smile _"Nevertheless, I feel it would be beneficial for you to have a training partner, and reacquain-"_ the director paused and corrected himself _"And acquainting yourself with your team captain will do no harm, after all, you two will be spending a great deal of time together"_

The concept of spending time with his childhood friend should have been appealing, Tala wanted to feel enthusiastic but now, having encountered Kai and realised what sort of a person he had become, the redhead found himself utterly opposed to the idea, unable to comprehend the colossal transformation that had seen his sweet, likable friend develop into a smug, irrefutably rude young man. Across the room, Kai appeared to be incredibly dissatisfied but he turned away, clipping Black Dranzer into his launcher and firing the Beyblade into the dish in what appeared to be a resentful form of compliance. Boris's shoulders slumped just noticeably, his frustration visibly alleviated when the slate haired boy attempted no further protests. He turned his head and granted Tala a covertly satirical smirk.

"Good luck" the director muttered under his breath, placing his hand on the teenager's back and pushing him further into the room. "Play nicely" he instructed, a hint of amusement evident in his tone as he turned away, casting one final glance over his shoulder as he left the two boys alone.

…

Tala's gaze fell to the floor, not wanting to look up at the teenager who was personifying his crippling disappointing. Seven years was a staggeringly long time for somebody so young yet it still didn't seem a lengthy enough period to have changed a person so dramatically. Where had that beautiful little boy gone? Did he still exist deep beneath the arrogance and narcissism, or had that charming personality died on the stretcher en route to the hospital all those years ago? Tala chewed at his bottom lip, staring down at the concrete pensively, his mind drifting back to the day he had met Kai for the very first time. Their original meeting hadn't exactly been friendly; Kai had been cautious and guarded up until the moment they bonded over their Beyblades. Azure eyes rose to the teenager on the opposite side of the room, drinking up his new appearance. Tala wondered how it would feel to be confronted with a past that had long since been forgotten, he considered the overwhelming emotions, the confusion and the disorientation. Suddenly the redhead felt guilty.

Despite the abbey being Kai's childhood home, it would have been a strange new place to him. He had left the team that he knew and joined the ranks of a foreign organisation. The slate haired teenager had friends in the institution but he didn't know it, in his mind he would have been alone in a shadowy facility full of strangers, in a country that was no longer familiar. Tala studied Kai carefully, he observed the tense muscles and the composed face, wondering if the fourteen year old was merely being wary of the stranger who had been sent to train with him. The redhead released a deep breath and made his way across the training room, careful not to get too close to the boy whose hostile manner suggested that he should keep his distance and allow a great deal of personal space.

Tala stopped on the opposite side of the Beydish that Kai was using and he delved into his pocket, pulling out Wolborg. _"You don't remember me, do you?"_ he asked casually.

The older Russian looked down at his Beyblade as he clipped it into his launcher, attempting to feign breeziness, not wanting to appear intimidating or pushy in any conceivable way. In his peripheral vision, he could see Kai's gaze leave Black Dranzer and travel up to him for just a moment before returning to the inky phoenix. The slightly smaller boy had been taken off guard by the comment, beneath his cloak of hostility Tala had witnessed the tiniest dusting of surprise race across his features but it had vanished instantly.

"_Should__ I remember you?"_

His tone was slicing and it dripped with unfiltered disdain. Tala's eyes widened just a fraction, but like Kai had done, the redhead disguised his disturbance. Sliding his ripcord into his launcher, Tala shrugged. _"We were roommates"_ he offered informally.

This time, the older boy looked up and was able to catch Kai's expression fully. It was barely noticeable but the slate haired teenager's brow began to furrow before he could stop it, his eyelids twitching as if he were about to squint and attempt to recall Tala's face. But just as before, the look was swallowed up in vacancy. _"Hn. Well that was a long time ago"_ Kai dismissed scornfully.

Tala was beginning to grow far less sympathetic, even if the younger male was overwhelmed by the situation; there was no excuse for such rude behaviour. The redhead fired Wolborg into the Beydish beside Black Dranzer and the fearsome wolf began circle the outer boundaries of the bowl. _"That's true" _he muttered, his own voice sounded a touch cold in response to Kai's and Wolborg shot across the centre of the dish, skilfully bypassing its shadowy opposition that had remained spinning absently in the base of the bowl. Kai wasn't focused, could it be that he was distracted. A deep breath emptied the redhead's lungs and he proceeded with one final attempt at cordiality. _"…You have a few friends here, Kai"_ he said seriously, wanting the boy to realise that he wasn't alone, that he had allies.

The slate haired teenager's façade was prepared this time and he was able to conceal even the smallest of reactions, either that or he genuinely felt nothing. That same sneer he had exploited beforehand contorted his lips and he shook his head. _"I don't have friends"_ he stated, sounding bizarrely proud_ "I don't want any either. I have Black Dranzer now"_

Tala tilted his head to one side, looking down at the spinning phoenix. Kai was gone, the boy he knew wasn't coming back. Mirroring the fourteen year olds expression, Tala raised a taunting eyebrow. _"Uh huh…'cause that worked out so well for you the last time you got your hands on that thing"_

Kai's striking, amethyst orbs were on him in a flash and he narrowed his eyes. _"What did you just say to me?" _he demanded.

The redhead was silent, his face blank. It was irritating and he knew it.

The fourteen year olds jaw flexed in visible annoyance. _"Hn. You can leave now"_ he muttered firmly _"I only agreed to train with you to get rid of Boris, now he's gone, you can go too"_

A part of Tala wanted to stay, to disobey Kai's wishes and aggravate him further but he couldn't stand to be in the same room as that obnoxious, conceited little…idiot. The crimson haired teenager shot the boy a nasty smirk and held out one hand. Wolborg leapt into his palm compliantly and he shoved the Beyblade into his pocket. _"Later"_ he offered frostily.

* * *

Ooooooh sorry Tala, your lovely little friend has turned into a douche of the highest order. Not to worry, in three years time he might grant you a smile after you both nearly die at the hands of the BEGA organisation. Hahahaha! …seriously though, poor Tala! Maybe its karma that nearly causes Kai to drown in episode 45! Lol

More scenes from the anime coming up in the next chapter, including that awkward one set in the Demolition Boys changing/dressing/locker room? What is that room!? Anyway, the scene where Tala gets all huffy after the Allstarz match and Kai just keeps on being a wang! "Uhhh I'm so awesome 'cause I have Black Dranzer, even though I look borderline chubby in season one" Douchebag. It's okay though, Season Three Kai is HAWT…Season One Kai is hot in some scenes…but he's sooo not in others.

Anyway, **please review**, if you do, I'll buy you stuff...I won't really but I totally would if I was a billionaire!


	7. Power Hungry: Part One (Season One)

I was forced to break this chapter in half for two reasons, the main reason was because it started to get a little long and the second was because this instalment is based around several Beybattles which, as a reader, I know aren't the most exciting things to read about. So I split this chapter in two, next instalment should be up in the next week

Obviously, the following chapters take place during season one. Re-watching it, I was surprised as to how different Kai was during the first series to the third. I guess he grew up in between. Just bear in mind that the following chapters are based around his first season mannerisms/outlook/demeanour and he will be very fanatical about Black Dranzer and the power that comes with it. Then as we move on to season three, he'll mellow out…until he meets Brooklyn and gets all obsessive again haha but Tala's not going to witness that first-hand because he's unconscious lol

Remember, Kai was a lot more open with his expressions and…hate in season one so that's why he may seem a touch more **expressive **in the season one chapters. He'll become much more stoic during the series three instalments though.

**Warnings:** Light swearing. Bad language will not be very common in this fic as I don't think it's entirely 'in character' but it will occur occasionally.

* * *

**SEVEN – POWER HUNGRY: PART ONE**

The two strips of hair that fell across Tala's face danced softly in the cold, morning air. Immune to the bitter breeze, the young Russian stood with his back against the stone wall just beside Balkov Abbey's main entrance, his expression entirely unreadable as he stared out over the snow covered grounds, waiting for the bus that would take the Demolition Boys to BIOVOLT Stadium. Tala was in a horrendously bad mood.

He had left Kai alone in the main training hall after their less than amiable reunion and gone back to the dormitories, promptly deciding that he didn't care whether or not the fourteen year old was capable of finding his way to their room. Casting a bitter glance at the newly assembled bunk on the opposite side of the chamber, Tala had thrown himself down onto his own bed, knowing that sleep would be near impossible despite the late hour. He just couldn't comprehend how somebody he had once known had changed so dramatically into such an unpleasant person. He hated that he'd been so eager to see Kai, that he'd been so unbelievably excited about having his sweet, charming friend back after so long, but it was no longer the same boy. Tala felt incredibly foolish for getting his hopes up, for making the unreasonable assumption that Kai's amazingly sweet nature had prevailed and somehow weathered the years that had gone by. He felt angry with himself for being so delusional.

Kai had slipped into the room about an hour later and the redhead had pretended to be asleep, unwilling to converse with, or even look upon, the arrogant little snob who had crushed his expectations so callously. Yet despite everything; the hostile attitude, the arrogant remarks and the cold, belittling eyes, Tala couldn't help but clutch at hope for redemption. He had waited for Kai to fall asleep, pleading that somewhere beneath the contempt and animosity, that endearing charm still lingered. Tala wanted to see the teenager wriggle around in his bed, he wanted to witness the jerking limbs and the senseless ramblings that would so often spill from Kai's lips while asleep as a child. But the slate haired adolescent had exhibited no such behaviour; he had laid in his bed, on his back with his expressionless face angled to the ceiling, completely motionless. It was eerie, inhuman and painfully unfamiliar. Tala had realised in that moment that nothing remained of the boy he had adored seven years before. The Kai who had come back to Balkov Abbey was a different person entirely; a rude, obnoxious brat.

The redhead blinked against the biting air, tugged from his reflections when he heard footsteps inside the entranceway to his left. Bryan appeared at the door, his pale eyes searching the grounds before they caught sight of the boy standing just beside him. "What are you doing out here already?" he questioned with a frown "I've been looking everywhere for you"

Tala was silent and he folded his arms, back pressed against the icy brickwork as he recognised how naïve he had been for assuming that Kai would return the same sweet little boy he had cherished so deeply as a nine year old. For months he'd been waiting for his friend to rejoin them, to come back to the Demolition Boys where he belonged, but now he wanted nothing less. He would have much preferred to remember his friend as that kind little child but now his image had been tainted by the young adult he had become. They didn't need Kai to win, why would they want such a pompous team member in their elite ranks? The Demolition Boys had won the World Championships before, Kai wasn't necessary and neither was Black Dranzer. BIOVOLT needed them to harness Bitbeasts and they were all capable of doing so, Kai was only involved because of Voltaire, and Boris's inability to deny his financer's wishes. Tala scowled.

Bryan blinked in mild confusion, observing his captain's very unusual display of displeasure. "Uh…I ran into Boris, he wanted me to give you these" Tala watched as his lilac haired teammate forced a hand into his pocket and pulled out an unopened packet of cigarettes. "He said these were for yesterday 'cause you did a good job with those Bladebreaker guys"

_Bladebreakers. _Tala had been so quick to judge them, so disrespectful in his opinion of those boys, he had instantly hated every one of them because of his fondness for Kai but now he found himself revaluating his assessment. Having spent time with their slate haired comrade, Tala couldn't help but respect them for putting up with that atrocious attitude. Then again, Kai did know those boys, perhaps he was actually pleasant when he was around them. The idea irritated Tala for some unidentifiable reason but he knew that the prospect was doubtful considering that Kai had just abandoned the Bladebreakers in order to get his hand on a new Beyblade. It seemed reasonable to assume that Voltaire's grandson was discourteous to everybody, regardless of his relationship with them. The redhead narrowed his eyes and snatched the tobacco from Bryan's outstretched hand, tearing off the cellophane as he very quickly decided that a surge of nicotine would alleviate his anger.

The desire to voice a question gathered his eyebrows together and Bryan regarded his captain with obvious perplexity. "What's wrong with you this morning?" he demanded flatly, watching as the redhead extracted a cigarette and shoved it between his lips, delving into his own pocket in search of a lighter. "…I thought you'd be in a good mood what with Kai coming back" the lilac haired teen commented distantly, still staring in bewilderment as the redhead found what he was looking for and curled his palm around the end of the cigarette, shielding it from the morning breeze as he ignited the paraphernalia.

Tala drew in a deep breath, holding the smoke in the back of his throat for as long as possible before he blew the vapour into the air. "Kai didn't come back" he replied coldly, his voice a little hoarse as he immediately sought a second puff from the noxious comforter.

Bryan frowned. "What? But Ian said that Boris got him to stay, he said that you went to go train with him"

Tala glared at the concrete beneath his feet. "It wasn't Kai" he muttered enigmatically.

Again, the lilac haired teenager's brow furrowed and he stepped in front of his captain, plucking the cigarette from between his lips and throwing it to the ground, crushing its smouldering remains with the heel of his boot. "You're making no sense" he declared "Is Kai back or not?"

The redhead offered a slightly softer expression, realising with delay that he was dispensing his frustration inappropriately. Pushing himself away from the wall, Tala relinquished a sigh and gave Bryan a serious look. "He's changed, he's not the same kid" he mumbled sombrely. The sixteen year old felt incredibly stupid, of course Kai had changed. He'd spent that past seven years existing in a different country, living with Voltaire with no recollections of his childhood. Tala would always cherish his memories of Kai but he'd keep them separate from the mounting views he had of this new boy, this different boy.

Bryan's puzzled expression remained firmly in place and he opened his mouth to question the redhead, though his eyes suddenly travelled to the main entrance and he ceased his inquiry as Spencer and Ian stepped out onto the snow.

"So?" the blonde demanded in his distinctly deep voice, instantly directing his attention to Tala who, despite his efforts to remain composed, was once again wearing a look of severe irritability. "How did it go? Does he remember anything?"

The redhead liberated a second cigarette from the packet instinctively. "No" he answered bluntly.

Spencer faltered and chanced a glance at Bryan, hoping for an indication as to their captain's foul mood. The lilac haired boy merely shrugged. "Oh, well…don't take it personally, Tala" the bulky teen said, awkwardly attempting to console the redhead "I'm sure you can work on it" Tala scoffed bitterly, misty air shooting from his lips as his warm breath met the icy breeze. Spencer raised a curious eyebrow but it was Ian's turn to supply a comment.

"Do you still have a crush on him?" the youngest of the four demanded with a bold smirk, not quite picking up on the frosty atmosphere that was surrounding the redhead. Tala rolled his eyes in exasperation, watching as the team's bus pulled onto the curb just beyond the wrought iron gates outside the facility. Slipping his unused cigarette back into the box with the others, Tala crammed the carton into his pocket and took a step forward, waiting for Bryan and Spencer to let him pass so that he could make his way over to the bus but the pair didn't budge. Tala frowned and looked up, swiftly realising that both boys were too busy staring at the entranceway and as the redhead glanced over his shoulder, he saw why.

Kai Hiwatari emerged from the dimly lit foyer and stepped onto the snow covered concrete.

For the briefest of moments, Tala was in awe of him; of the flawless skin, the attractive face and the achingly brilliant eyes. Boris's warning about abstaining from lewd behaviour made perfect sense to him now that he had seen Kai as a teenager, but the caution had been unnecessary. As Kai moved, as he walked across the pathway with his eyes trained straight ahead, Tala found himself utterly repelled by the boy's haughty demeanour, offended by his unrestrained egotism. They were extremely unappealing attributes and completely eclipsed whatever aesthetic pleasantries Kai had at his disposal. Despite being watched, very obviously, by the four boys to his right, Kai didn't offer any form of acknowledgement as he strode past and the fourteen year old raised his head, tipping his chin up in a painfully superior manner as he bypassed the group. Ian's scrutinising gaze followed him as he continued down the pathway to the bus, Bryan also turned to watch him, surprised by his lack of reaction, while Spencer merely blinked mutely at Tala who hadn't been at all shocked by the behaviour.

"Well he's rude" Ian remarked, finally turning his attention back to his captain as Kai boarded the coach and disappeared from sight "You all told me he was nice"

Tala folded his arms and freed the breath he had been unconsciously holding. "He was" the redhead muttered "Past tense"

Bryan and Spencer exchanged uncertain looks, both struck dumb by Kai's foreign conduct. "Jeez, you weren't kidding about him changing" Bryan offered eventually "But was that your scarf he was wearing?"

"Yeah that was weird" Spencer agreed promptly "Why would he still be wearing that thing?"

Tala shook his head dismissively, not bothering to answer. Before he had spoken to Kai the previous evening, he had hoped that there was some kind of sentimental significance behind the garment, he had wondered if Kai wore it because it offered some form of remote comfort that he couldn't quite identify due to his lacking recollections. However Tala had been forced to reject the theory when he was introduced to the hateful stranger in the training hall. It was a coincidence that he still chose to don the scarf, nothing more than that.

"Ah, I'm glad to see you're all ready"

Everybody had been too busy trying to get a grasp of Kai's odd behaviour to notice that Boris had appeared in the entranceway, wearing his formal clothes and looking very pleased with himself. The director's entire career had been in preparation for these World Championships, the tournament that took place the previous year had merely been a stepping stone; a way for the Demolition Boys to gain notoriety, a means for Boris to acquire extensive funding and a tactic for BIOVOLT to begin work on their for a global takeover. The current championships were decidedly more important to the director, his life's work had been veered towards this tournament and his future depended upon BIOVOLT reigning victorious. "I sincerely hope you are all prepared for your matches today" the cloaked executive said, straightening out the ridiculous hat that Tala knew for a fact he hated to wear. "Ian, you will battle first, then Tala and finally Kai, I haven't quite decided on the line-up for our second match against the White Tigers but that will most likely depend upon Kai's performance in his battle"

Tala had to refrain from rolling his eyes, he was well aware that Boris's apparent sycophancy was only evident due to Voltaire's insistence that Kai be involved in BIOVOLT's endeavours, but it was really beginning to irritate him. The redhead found himself thinking back to what Ian had said a few days before; about Kai only being included because of who his grandfather was. They had all dismissed his complaint at the time because he, Bryan and Spencer had wanted the slate haired boy to return, yet thinking about it in retrospect; Ian had a good point. It was an insult to the Demolition Boys' hard work, that an outsider could just waltz in and be a part of their success. Tala narrowed his eyes at the snow.

"Right, all of you get to the bus"

Boris's order elicited a collection of salutes and Ian, Bryan and Spencer all stood up straight in respectful acknowledgement. Sensing that he was being watched, Tala's dazzling eyes flickered up to the director, realising with some delay that he was being frowned at. "Yes, sir" the redhead relented dully, bringing his index and middle finger up to his brow in a lazy salute. Boris remained dissatisfied.

"Tala, watch yourself" he warned in a surprisingly vicious hiss "I will _not _tolerate any shit from you today"

The crimson haired teenager blinked as Boris stepped around him, taken aback by the seemingly unwarranted reprimand. Bryan also offered a look of mild shock, Tala was the favourite, he was never spoken to like that, not ever.

"Hurry up!"

Tala shook himself free of his stunned stupor and began to follow the director, quickly joined by the rest of the team as they made their way to the bus at the end of the long pathway.

* * *

The journey had been endured in relative silence. Kai had taken a seat at the very back of the bus, his folded arms and bowed head an indication that he didn't wish to be joined. Tala had found himself a seat in the centre of the vehicle and Spencer had occupied the space next to him. Bryan and Ian had sat on the opposite side of the aisle while Boris had settled at the front of the bus just behind the driver. At one point during the drive, Ian had attempted to make conversation with Kai, turning and peering through the gap between his and Bryan's seats. "_You're not very chatty" _he had commented, only to be completely ignored by the slate haired teenager. Ian had frowned and turned back to the front of the bus, crossing his arms indignantly. "He sure is a jerk" he concluded in Russian, just loud enough for Kai to hear and promptly ignore again.

The bus parked at one of the stadium's back entrances upon arrival, with Boris explaining that it was to avoid the crowds and the other competing teams. The Demolition Boys were notoriously secretive but Tala knew that the director was more interested in keeping Kai's recruitment classified until he made his appearance in the third match against the Allstarz. They had all disembarked, with Kai sauntering off the coach last, forcing Tala to quietly deduce that his constantly slow pace was due to the substantial weight of his enormous ego. The boys had all been ushered inside, covertly taken to their dressing room as they evaded the swarming crowds, the paparazzi and the opposing teams, but obviously Kai had followed in his own leisurely amble. Boris had left them soon after, having to make his way up to his lavish spectator's box in order to introduce the tournament, but not before whispering into Tala's ear to 'keep Kai sweet', an instruction that was rationalized when the director went on to clarify that Kai needed to remain with the team until the end of the tournament. Tala had scowled, both at the request and Boris's sickening loyalty to Voltaire.

After a few minutes spent preparing his Beyblade for battle, Ian had also departed to compete in the first match. As he exited the room, he had thrown a childish wink back at the redhead and nodded towards the boy who he knew had once been the object of his captain's affections. Again, Tala had scowled.

…

Icy, blue eyes rose to the two teenagers who were staring at him, silently demanding some kind of explanation that would justify Kai's new attitude. Tala shrugged, unable to defend the slate haired boy's transformation or stop himself from looking over at the youth once more. Kai sat on the long, wooden bench in the very centre of the dressing room, his head bowed and his back to the rest of the group. In front of him, the small television used to exhibit the matches taking place within the arena was displaying Ian's battle against a stocky American in football attire but Kai wasn't even bothering to feign interest in his new teammate's progress. From his chair, Tala frowned, insulted by the teenager's complete lack of respect. His gaze drifted to the slightly hunched back, intent on alleviating his frustration by aiming a harsh glare at the boy's form, though his eyes were completely void of hostility as they trailed down the curve in his spine, across the slim waste and lightly muscled torso. Tala looked at his toned arms and then at his partially obscured neck, at the slightly longer, darker hair that settled on the nape, unwittingly consumed by thoughts of appreciation rather than resentment.

"Uh, Tala…"

The redhead faltered, his glazed, azure orbs snapping over to Spencer who nodded towards the television. Tala blinked several times, refocusing on the screen that showed Ian's smirking face before revealing a shot of the American's immobile Beyblade at the side of the dish. The battle was over, victory had been seized in under one minute.

"Shit" Tala leapt up, patting at his pockets to ensure that he had Wolborg. It was vaguely ironic really, that he had been annoyed with Kai for not paying attention to the battle when he had then proceeded to exhibit the same negligent behaviour without even realising it. Running a hand through his hair, the sixteen year old swallowed thickly and hastily made his way over to the door, slipping into the pristine hallway without having time to cast a glance back at any of his teammates, at the boy who had unconsciously grabbed his attention and refused to surrender it.

"Good luck" Bryan called blandly.

Tala wasn't sure if Bryan and Spencer would attempt to make conversation with Kai while he was gone. It seemed unlikely considering that they had both witnessed his atrocious new attitude and neither of them were talkative by nature. Tala wet his lips as he jogged down the corridor, he was ever so slightly uncomfortable with the idea of those two, Bryan in particular, being left alone with Kai. He had spent the entire coach journey worrying about Ian making a remark about his former feelings towards the slate haired teenager, now Tala found himself concerned that Bryan might do the same thing. His teammates were like siblings to Tala, and siblings were notoriously devious. After all, Bryan had already told Ian about his past with Kai, there was every possibility that he'd divulge the secret to the boy in question just to elicit some kind of reaction from him. Tala decided to ensure that his match would be won very promptly, just in case.

As the redhead drew closer to the arena, he could hear the roaring cheers of the heavily Russian crowd, the natives were clearly ecstatic with Ian's performance. Tala felt guilty for having neglected to witness his teammate's victory but he had only looked away for a moment, he should have taken into account Ian's preference for a quick, ruthless battle and followed the smaller boy to the arena rather than remaining in the dressing room but he'd been a little distracted by Kai. It was extremely irritating to be so in awe of somebody who deserved nothing but resentment and disassociation.

"_Alright boys and girls, I think we've waited long enough! First up in our second round; please welcome Eddy from the Allstarz!"_

The overly enthusiastic commentator spoke into his microphone and Tala cursed under his breath, picking up his pace as he approached the thick red curtains that concealed the entrance to the arena. He pulled Wolborg out of his pocket and closed his fist around the Beyblade, coming to a halt just behind the crimson drapery as he waited to be introduced. Tala wasn't exactly sure what was being discussed in the dressing room at that moment but he was fairly confident that, once Kai left to participate in his match, Bryan and Spencer would be exchanging a high amount of expletives regarding the new addition. On the other side of the curtain, the tiny minority of the audience that were in Russia to support the Allstarz cheered for 'Eddy' and Tala composed himself, not wanting his highly unfocused mindset to influence his performance in any way.

"_And now please give it up for the charismatic captain of the Demolition Boys,"_ Tala frowned. Charismatic? Was that sarcasm he detected? At his feet, the curtains began to part _"The star of our tournament; Tala!" _

The crowd roared in excitement, screaming and crying as the redhead was revealed. Tala stared straight ahead, his face shrouded in cool detachment as he absorbed the enormity of the newly refurbished stadium. It was fairly impressive but the redhead's mind was elsewhere, he was still trying to digest Kai's startling transformation and overcome the paralyzing disappointment that this disrespectful new boy had brought with him. Tala blinked, making an effort to clear his thoughts as he walked over to the Beydish, from the corner of his eye the redhead could see Boris sat high up in his spectator's box, fingers laced together and a smirk on his face as he surveyed the arena below. Tala suppressed a scowl, he wasn't at all happy with the director or his suddenly authoritarian manner.

Making his way to the Beydish, Tala found himself confronted with a tall, dark skinned teenager wearing what appeared to be a basketball kit and holding a corresponding ball, most likely a launching device. The redhead stared at him, his eyes coasting over to the rest of the Allstarz who were also all dressed in sporting attire aside from one older woman who had donned a lab coat. They were an infamously date-orientated team but Tala knew that they possessed very little information on the Demolition Boys, he smirked, they didn't have a clue what they were getting themselves into.

"_Okayyy!"_ the fanatical commentator spoke up again and Tala readied himself, slotting Wolborg into his launcher and extending both arms ready to fire. The more precise his launch, the sooner he could get this battle over and done with. _"Ready!? Three, two, one! Let it rip!"_ the announcer threw his fist into the air and across from Tala, Eddy thrust his basketball down, tugging a concealed rip cord from within the rubber sphere and revealing his Beyblade. Tala couldn't help but feel that the whole concept of a Beyblade within a basketball was a touch gimmicky but he launched Wolborg into the dish, its simple discharge just as effective despite the use of a traditional launcher.

Pocketing the device, Tala folded his arms, watching blankly as the platinum spinning top shot into the dish, sparks flying from its base as it charged across the polished steel. Eddy's 'blade hit the bowl just moments later, hopping off the metal and leaping onto Wolborg in what Tala could only assume to be some form of haphazard attack. The redhead blinked his icy eyes, silently willing his Beyblade to retaliate. It did, impressively so.

Beneath Eddy's saffron coloured 'blade, Wolborg emitted a glaring light, engulfing the opposition and sending its rival shooting from the dish. _"Oh no!"_ Eddy gasped, watching in utter astonishment as his Beyblade was flung from the bowl, falling to his feet and rotating several times before stilling with a pitiful clatter. He stared at the motionless device, his teammates all gasped in unison. Even the crowd were stunned by the almost instantaneous victory, indulging in a shocked silence before erupting into applause. Tala placed his hands on his hips, five seconds flat, that had to be some kind of tournament record. The sixteen year old briefly wondered if Kai had even glanced up at the television screen back in the dressing room, he silently hoped the slate haired teenager had witnessed his battle and realised how good he was. Tala wanted Kai to feel foolish for insinuating that he hadn't been skilled enough to train with the previous night, he wanted the boy to understand that his new teammates were extremely capable and that they didn't need him. Maybe then Kai would drop the attitude.

Turning away from the dish, Tala made sure to chance a glance at the blonde woman in the lab coat, silently delighted by the expression of intense shock on her face. It served her right for being so complacent. Tala was certain that up above him Boris was extremely satisfied with his performance, but the redhead didn't bother to look, he was still feeling a touch sour about the director's conduct earlier that morning. Ambling over to the team bench, Tala took a seat beside Ian who had one leg crossed over the other, he appeared to be very smug indeed. "That was brutal" he praised with a small grin; leaning back on his hands as he prepared to watch the next match. Kai's match. Tala had to admit, he was mildly curious. He hadn't seen the fourteen year old 'blade properly yet and he wanted to see if the teen was really up to the task, he was here because of Voltaire, nobody had even witnessed his skills as a Beyblader yet. It would certainly be amusing if the arrogant little brat was useless at the sport.

"_So if the Allstarz lose the next battle then the victory goes to the Demolition Boys!"_ Tala looked up, irritated by the commentator's unnaturally enthusiastic manner, not to mention the fact that he was currently wearing a ushanka much like that Kenny kid had been sporting. The redhead rolled his eyes, wondering why tourists insisted on doing such things. _"Introducing, from the Allstarz, Michael!"_

A boy with dark auburn hair stepped forward, clutching at a baseball as he approached the dish, his colourful clothes and prominent strut a testament to what would surely transpire to be a cocky temperament. Tala speculated as to Kai's whereabouts, having won his match so promptly, the younger Russian would've had to leave the dressing room very hastily in order to reach the arena on time. The redhead's lips twitched just barely, entertained by the thought of Kai having to rush to the Beydish like he had been forced to do. Though it seemed far more plausible that Voltaire's grandson would saunter to the arena at his own pace and turn up late, not that it was a problem of course, the Demolition Boys had already won two of their three battles, the final match was merely a formality.

"_And now, please welcome the Demolition Boys' surprise 'blader!" _

Tala kept his eyes trained to the floor, not wanting to indulge his curiosity and peer around the back of the bench. He could tell from the quiet chatter within the audience that nobody had appeared from the tunnel. It was typical of this new Kai, he had a stadium full of people waiting for him yet he still hadn't bothered to arrive on time. Had Voltaire neglected to teach him the importance of courtesy or had it been his pompous grandfather that had insisted that Hiwatari's needn't bother with such things. Kai had probably been taught that his mere presence was an honour bestowed upon those around him and he needn't worry about timekeeping. Tala glared at the concrete.

A few long seconds stretched on and the audience continued to whisper amongst themselves, quietly deliberating the identity of the surprise Beyblader. It wasn't until a chorus of gasps ruptured from the crowd that Tala became aware of Kai's arrival and his blue eyes instinctively flittered to one particular group of boys who sat on the opposite side of the stadium, the Bladebreakers. Tyson and his friends were all staring beyond Tala, at the arched entranceway Kai had presumably just walked through, their faces the epitome of shocked outrage. The redhead wasn't entirely sure why, but he smirked, satisfied with their reaction despite everything.

"_Give it up for Kai!"_ the announcer shouted and the crowd tripped into a delayed ovation. Above the noise, Tala could just about hear the secondary commentators expressing their confusion, citing that Kai had some explaining to do to his 'ex-teammates'. Again, he smirked, though he couldn't comprehend the reasoning behind his pleasure.

As Kai's statistics were displayed on the enormous screen on the far side of the arena, Tala noticed Tyson stand from his seat and rush down from the bleachers towards Kai. The redhead grit his teeth and also stood, only realising that he had done so when Ian shot him a perplexed look. Tala faltered, curious as to what had come over him, he swallowed thickly, carefully making his way to the end of the bench and waiting for the slate haired teenager to pass him, disguising whatever impulsive emotion had caused him to stand as he offered the approaching youth some generic encouragement. _"We're depending on you, Kai"_ his voice was flat and void of sincerity as he addressed the younger teen who stopped briefly, refusing to even turn his head and acknowledge the words before continuing on his way to the Beydish. Tala pressed his lips into a thin line, waiting for Kai to move before glancing at his retreating form, his azure orbs once again trailing down the long, white scarf that he had draped across a different boy seven years before. The redhead took his seat again.

As Kai reached the dish, Tala's perceptions of Michael were confirmed. The auburn haired American smirked brazenly. _"Well, well, if it isn't the little traitor boy…"_ he mocked smoothly, flexing his fingers around the baseball in his hand. From where he sat, Tala was unable to see Kai's reaction for himself but the slate haired teenager didn't dignify his opponent with a response, one of Michael's eyebrows arched just slightly. _"Hm?"_ he offered a fluid chuckle and looked away dismissively _"Oh the silent type huh? Well it doesn't matter whose side you're on, you're still toast"_ he informed confidently.

"_How about I take on your whole team, chump?"_

Tala blinked in surprise, questioning whether or not he had heard Kai correctly. Michael was clearly thinking the same thing because his gaze snapped back up to the slate haired boy on the opposite side of the dish, all self-assurance momentarily diminishing as he shot Kai a look of doubt. _"What?!"_ he demanded.

From the bench, Tala could see very little of Kai's face, but the boy's stance was entirely relaxed despite having just requested to battle against a four-strong team. The sixteen year olds brow furrowed and his eyes found their way to Boris's spectator's box, had this been planned?

"_I said I'll take on your __whole__ team, or are you too chicken?"_

A couple of Michael's teammates appeared very disgruntled and Eddy and the stocky footballer both commented but Tala was unable to make out their exact words above the crowd. Up on his podium, the Japanese announcer looked to be extremely nervous and he dabbed at his brow with a handkerchief. _"I don't believe this situation has…ever come up before"_ he managed, a nervous laugh tumbling from his lips as he spoke _"So why don't we just stick to the regular rules, what d'ya say fellas?" _he suggested.

"_Would you stay out of this?"_ the profile of Kai's pale face became visible as he turned and threw the commentator a hard look, the Japanese man recoiled at the expression, instinctively looking to Boris for confirmation. The purple haired director smirked and nodded his approval. Tala caught himself before he could react, this _had _been planned, Boris had engineered all of this, though it had probably been done due to Voltaire's insistence. The redhead grit his teeth, outraged by the situation that could potentially jeopardise their victory and reputation.

"_Okay folks, I've just been given word that the sanctioning Beyblade body has approved this rather unprecedented battle, whoever wins will win the entire match!"_

Ian slung his captain a look of disbelief. "We're leaving the outcome of this entire battle to _him?"_ he hissed under his breath "Why didn't you tell me?" he demanded.

Tala folded his arms "I didn't know" he admitted flatly, narrowing his eyes at Boris's lavish spectator's box.

Across the dish, the Allstarz began preparing themselves for the battle, eager to claw back their victory. The football player growled, putting his helmet on before rushing to Michael's side, soon followed by Eddy who was gripping his basketball resolutely. Behind them, a young girl with large glasses and ginger hair also stepped up to the dish, brandishing a tennis racket. Although he found the team to be somewhat comical in their comparable sports attire, Tala felt a touch wary. He had no idea if Kai was good enough to take on all four of them, Black Dranzer was powerful, but it drew most of its energy from the 'blader himself, if Kai wasn't skilled enough, he'd lose for sure. Not only that, but the slate haired teenager looked physically overshadowed by his four opponents.

"_If the contestants are ready let's begin! Ready?!" _

The Allstarz primed themselves, each one of them ready to launch their Beyblade's as Kai looked down at the inky phoenix in his hand. Tala would always be of the opinion that he idolized that 'blade too fiercely, that he placed too much admiration on what was ultimately just a tool. Clipping the black device into his launcher, Kai aimed his beloved new 'blade into the dish, legs shoulder-width apart as he took his position.

"_Three, two, one, let it rip!"_

"This should be interesting…" Ian muttered.

* * *

I forgot to explain this in previous chapters but I'd like to comment on Kai wearing Tala's scarf. I know it sounds totally cliché for him to have borrowed it off Tala buttttt it just makes sense to me. Kai doesn't wear anything remotely wintry aside from that one garment so that makes it seem a little out of place to me. Also, considering what Tala wears (in both seasons) I just think that a white scarf would definitely be something he would wear, taking into account his clothing colour palette and his somewhat arctic dress code…am I just crazy for making a connection? I know that the creator of Beyblade almost definitely didn't do this intentionally but what I'm asking is; is the link realistic? Agh, I dunno! Somebody tell me!

Anyway, this chapter was based around the first half of **Episode** **43 Live and Let Kai**…who comes up with these names!? I apologise for the quality of this chapter, I only had an hour and a half to get it written so it was very rushed but hopefully everything corresponds with the episode, Tala actually does throw a glance at Kai after he says "We're depending on you" I didn't make that up! haha

I hope this chapter was okay, please review if you have the time :)


	8. Power Hungry: Part Two (Season One)

This chapter is based around two scenes from the anime, the precise episodes will be listed at the end. To those who reviewed…**thank youuuuu** :D I obviously can't reply to those without accounts but I love hearing your feedback!

Somebody asked me where the idea for this fic came from. Other than me wanting to create a story that ran completely in parallel with the anime, I got the idea from the song **Pompeii by Bastille**, that was one of the inspirations (weirdly) It made me want to write about Tala's view of Kai returning to the abbey. It's got lyrics like "And if you close your eyes, does it almost feel like you've been here before" …and there's mentions of darkness (Black Dranzer) and optimism (Tala) "How am I gonna be an optimist about this" haha it's a very loose connection that I picked up on and rolled with. Deciding to include sweeter, childhood chapters came from listening to** Young Blood (Renholdër Remix) by The Naked and Famous**, it's really not the sort of song I'd usually enjoy but somehow I came to absolutely love it. So there you go, that's why I started to write this.

* * *

**EIGHT – POWER HUNGRY: PART TWO**

"_Three, two, one, let it rip!"_

"This should be interesting…" Ian muttered.

The girl with the short, ginger hair threw her Beyblade into the air, slamming it into the dish with her tennis racket, Eddy and the sturdy footballer followed suit, releasing their 'blades from within their own disguised launchers. As the three Beyblades made contact with the bowl, all swerving down towards the base, Kai tore his ripcord from his launcher and Black Dranzer was discharged, crashing into the Beydish with unparalleled force and accuracy.

Tala turned his attention to the enormous screen mounted high up at the opposite end of the arena, displaying the battle that the redhead could no longer witness first hand. Black Dranzer raced forward, sparks bursting from its base as the Beyblade carved a route across the steel, undeterred by its three rivals who had formed an air tight blockade against the phoenix. It bypassed them, slipping through the trio effortlessly. The redhead's eyes widened just a fraction, he had to admit that Kai possessed at least some skill but it remained unlikely that he was on a level with the rest of the Demolition Boys. After all, Balkov Abbey's training regime was relentless and highly successful, while Kai probably spent the majority of his time strutting around telling people how perfect he was instead of honing his skills. Tala smirked.

Up on the jumbo-screen, the American Beyblade's retreated, swerving back and chasing after Black Dranzer. All three managed to surround their dark rival and slammed against it in unison. Tala's dazzling eyes were drawn back to Kai when the younger Russian's shoulders began to tremble, he was laughing.

Despite the enclosing bombardment, Black Dranzer managed to break away from its rivals, forcing the footballer's Beyblade away from its teammates'. Kai teased the copper coloured 'blade with several light blows, batting it across the dish before one final shot forced the device onto its side, quickly flipping it into the air where it descended back to the bowl and fell to the base, no longer spinning.

Kai extended his arm, pointing his launcher at the American's aggressively. _"That is one down, three to go my friends"_ he stated humourlessly as Black Dranzer rounded the edge of the dish and tore back towards its two remaining opponents. Without even stopping to offer an attack, the ebony phoenix dipped, soaring straight into Eddy's Beyblade and flicking it upwards. It spun in midair, quickly joining the footballer's 'blade with a clatter as it too found itself in the base of the dish, lifeless and still.

Beside Tala, Ian spoke up. "I knew he was good but I didn't realise he had that much power" he commented, also staring up at the screen as he watched the battle unfold.

The redhead went to nod in agreement, but stopped when Ian's words sunk in. "What do you mean; you knew he was good? Who told you that?" he questioned curiously, frowning at the indigo haired boy beside him and neglecting the screen momentarily.

Ian supplied his own expression of confusion, one eyebrow arching as he regarded his captain. "Did you not see all the damage he caused on level five?" he asked incredulously "Boris has had people cleaning up the mess since last night"

Tala blinked, realising with substantial delay that level five was the area within the abbey where the Ultimate Training Tests were carried out. Had Kai really completed the notoriously challenging assessment after all these years? It was impressive considering that he had left Russia without coming close to finishing his training, ninety percent of the abbey's students failed to pass their Ultimate Training Test having been specifically equipped to complete the assessment yet Kai had done it with no preparation or memories of the procedure. It was certainly remarkable. The redhead felt the smallest twinge of warmth pricking his chest, immediately identifying the emotion that had caused his lips curl; it was pride.

"…why are you smiling?" Ian's tone was hesitant and laden with bewilderment as his eyes ghosted across Tala's side profile and the hugely uncharacteristic smile tugging at his captain's lips.

"He always wanted to take part in that test…" The redhead replied distantly, he had no choice but to conclude that his uncontrollable gratification was linked to his adoration for the little boy he had lost seven years before, rather than aimed towards the teenager that was currently Beyblading in front of him. Though he found it strange that he still had such strong feelings towards the child who had left him all those years ago.

Sensing that she couldn't wait to be eliminated like the rest of her team, the ginger haired girl employed an attack. _"Trygator! Attack now!"_ she commanded, slicing the air with her tennis racket as she barked out the order. Her turquoise Beyblade shot towards Black Dranzer and the two devices clashed, though her assault was frenzied and clearly unstable. As the two 'blades collided, Black Dranzer steadied itself and caught the girl's attack ring, knocking the Beyblade off balance and sending it flying into the air. It promptly landed beside its obliterated comrades.

Kai laughed, his conceited snicker sounding completely alien to the redhead who was watching him. _"Just you and me…but I'll take care of that" _the slate haired teenager taunted, presumably directing his words to Michael who was gripping his baseball and glaring daggers at the boy opposite him. Kai lowered his head, and the cameras displayed his smirking face on the screen. _"You ready?"_ he asked darkly.

Tala's eyes flittered to Michael as the American began to prepare his attack. _"You just crossed the line mister, now you're going down!"_ he roared, heaving one leg into the air and then slamming it down on the floor as he threw his baseball towards the dish, unleashing the Beyblade that was inside. _"Maximum Cannonball Flame Attack!" _he cried, freeing his Bitbeast which rose from the 'blades central chip in a majestic display. The beautiful, golden eagle screeched and spread its imperial wings, ready to strike.

"_Black Dranzer, fire attack!"_ Kai retaliated, throwing his arm into the air as the black phoenix emerged in all its sinister glory. Tala narrowed his eyes at the bird, he despised it.

Michael attempted the same attack his teammate had used on the redhead and his coral Beyblade plunged down onto Black Dranzer, its pointed base spearing Kai's glowing Bitchip as he struggled to slow the phoenix's accelerated rotations. The slate haired teenager folded his arms, clearly unconcerned by Michael's valiant efforts. In a shockingly similar move to the one Tala had employed in his earlier battle, Black Dranzer began to produce a blinding light that engulfed the entire dish.

The Allstarz stared in awe despite the connotations of such an attack, impressed beyond comprehension. Tala also looked, squinting slightly against the brightness as he dared to wonder if Kai had been watching his match and had made use of the same exceptional attack. They were undeniably alike.

As the blazing glow died down, Michael's Beyblade joined the other stationary spinning tops, hitting the cold steel with a meagre clink. The American team gaped in absolute astonishment as Kai continued to smirk.

"_I don't see anymore Beyblades…"_ the fourteen year old drawled in a horrendously condescending manner _"I guess that makes me the winner then"_ he concluded, bursting into what could only be construed as deranged laughter. Tala cringed at the grandiose behaviour, slightly disturbed by Kai's conduct.

"Jeez, somebody's got a superiority complex…" Ian stated quietly as the slate haired boy continued to laugh. The redhead was unable to argue, Kai most definitely had one hell of an ego but Tala couldn't seem to shake the feeling that at least some of the teenager's attitude could be attributed to Black Dranzer and the power it held over him. He remembered how obsessed Kai had been that night when they were children, how odd his behaviour had been on the evening that he attempted to use the phoenix. Tala clearly recalled the moment when Kai yanked his wrist away and ran towards the research labs…he remembered being of the opinion that it was Black Dranzer who had been dragging him there with razor sharp talons. That phoenix had got inside the child's head, tainting his mind with promises of unlimited power and invincibility. Could that still the case, was the slate haired teenager once again possessed by the ominous, black bird?

"_Hey Kai!" _

Tala stiffened when he heard Tyson's voice and he impulsively addressed his new teammate. _"Good job"_ he offered earnestly, observing carefully as Kai held out his hand and silently ordered Black Dranzer to return. The Beyblade veered out of the dish into his awaiting palm and the teenager closed his fingers around his dark phoenix, bringing it to his face as it began to emit a completely different kind of light. Tala blinked in surprise, he knew what Kai was about to do.

"He's going to take their Bitbeasts" Ian hissed, also recognising the eerie glow "I thought we were gonna wait? Did Boris mention this to you?" Tala's jaw flexed in annoyance and he shook his head, staring coldly as the conquered Beyblades that lay in the centre of the dish began to glow, rays of light shooting from their Bitchips as Black Dranzer snared their sacred spirits in one ruthless action, each animal screeching in protest as they were seized.

"_Cowards do not deserve to possess bitbeasts. It is my right to steal them away!"_ Kai spoke in a bizarrely distant tone, raising his hand and displaying his phoenix as the shrieking spirits surged into his own 'blade, amassing yet another burst of light as they entered it _"And I shall be the sole guardian of their power forever!"_ he declared, lowering his hand and presenting his black devotion to the Allstarz as they watched on in shocked revulsion. _"Gaze upon the world's most powerful Beyblade!" _

Tala physically recoiled and Ian shook his head in distaste. "Forget superiority complex, that guy thinks he's god…" the smaller Russian commented icily. The redhead was obliged to nod in agreement and he glanced up at Boris's spectator's box once again, instantly catching sight of the appalling smirk on his face. Kai wasn't the only one there with delusions of godliness.

The teenager at the Beydish turned swiftly, his expression an ugly contortion of self-righteousness and complacency as he made his way back towards the tunnels. _"Hey, its time you explained yourself, Kai"_ Tala didn't want to look, but his azure eyes slid to one side as he listened to Tyson confront the boy.

"_It's time you surrendered your Bitbeast to me, Tyson"_ came the harsh response and the redhead smirked, still unsure as to why. He heard Kai's footsteps and he knew that the fourteen year old had made his way past his former-teammate, slipping back into the dark tunnel that led to the dressing rooms.

"Guess that's our cue to leave then" Ian muttered sourly, rising from his seat with an irate huff. Tala remained seated, regarding the devastated faces of the Allstarz as they looked down at their empty Beyblades. He didn't feel bad, the concept of stealing Bitbeasts was extremely common within Balkov Abbey but what had disturbed him was the idea of his sweet, charming little friend having snatched them away so viciously, without remorse or shame. That had been what he'd loved about Kai; his purity and unshakeable virtue. Tala despised that his beautiful, fascinating comrade had become such a disgusting human being. The redhead stood from his seat, and followed Ian; his heart heavy with discontent.

…

"Hey, where are the toilets in this place? I haven't been here since the refurb"

Ian slipped around Bryan and retreated into the dressing room without bothering to answer, leaving his captain to direct the lilac haired teenager. Tala blinked away his despondent stupor and nodded his head towards the adjoining corridor, indicating to the door at the very end of the hallway. Bryan supplied a thankful expression and stepped around the redhead, breaking into a brisk dash as he made his way down the corridor, Tala smirked and rolled his eyes, making his way into the dressing room as his teammate rushed to the toilets.

Inside, Ian had already taken a seat at the small, circular table beside Spencer, and as the redhead glanced around, he realised that Kai had yet to return. On the television screen, the audience were patiently waiting for the next match to begin and the Allstarz were conferring with the blonde woman in the lab coat, they appeared extremely upset.

"I can't believe he risked our victory just to he could build his ego and take on a whole team" Spencer muttered, obviously referring to the boy who hadn't bothered to come back to the dressing room. Ian nodded in agreement and Tala stepped past the pair, settling on the single chair beside their table, the redhead folded his arms across his chest.

"I don't think you can blame Kai for that" he said seriously, training his eyes to the television as the Allstarz began to gather up their vacant Beyblades.

Spencer shot his captain a weary look, one that seemed heavy with fatigue "Listen Tala, I know you and Kai were close as kids, we all were, but that doesn't mean you need to defend him now"

The redhead shifted on his chair rather uncomfortably, he understood Spencer's comment, he had absolutely no reason to protect Kai anymore but for some reason, Tala just didn't like the idea of the fourteen year old taking the blame for something that he suspected wasn't entirely his fault. "I'm not defending him…I just think that Boris played a role in his decision that's all" he clarified, keeping his eyes on the television despite knowing that Spencer and Ian were sharing looks of confusion over the table. Tala swallowed, waiting for a bombardment of questions but the pair were silent, he understood why almost immediately.

Kai walked into the room without a word, taking a seat on the bench with his back to the group once more. Ian and Spencer glared, irritated by his ignorant conduct. Tala stared at the boy, his arms still folded defensively and his mouth twisted unpleasantly, he thought back to his musings at the Beydish, wondering if this dreadful attitude was really all Kai's fault or if there were other factors at work. Regardless of the possibility of Boris and Black Dranzer making him act in such a way, it must have been frustrating to be surrounded by people who knew him but that Kai himself was unable to remember. Tala released a determined breath and stood.

"_You did well for a beginner"_ he complimented sincerely, knowing that beside him, Ian and Spencer were unable to comprehend his praise. _"It was a victory worthy of the Demolition Boys and BOIVOLT" _In spite of Kai's deplorable demeanour, Tala felt as if he needed to offer one final olive branch, he wanted the boy to feel included, accepted. After all, there was still the tiny possibility that Kai was just being defensive, it was a reasonable assumption considering that he was on a team with people he deemed to be complete strangers. However Kai's patronising scoff seemed to shatter the redhead's perceptions.

Tala became instantly hostile in response. _"Hey, what's so funny?"_ he demanded coldly.

Now that he was standing, the redhead could see Kai's reflection in the television screen, the fourteen year old was smirking. _"I couldn't care less about BIOVOLT or this team"_ Kai revealed shamelessly, which actually didn't surprise Tala. Why would he care? Its not like he remembered any of them, he didn't owe BIOVOLT any loyalty. Kai ploughed on. _"The truth is; the Demolition Boys aren't worthy of me" _

Tala glared, outraged by the remark, it was one thing not to care, but to insinuate that he was on a higher level was just plain ignorant, the redhead clenched his fists. _"Not worthy!?"_ he repeated in disbelief, his brow creased as he shot the teenager's back a look of unfiltered anger.

"_I fight for no one but myself" _Kai explained aggressively, turning his head just slightly as he addressed his new captain _"I fight because I want to be the strongest Beyblader of all"_

Tala grit his teeth, it was an appalling attitude to have but somehow he knew that what Kai was saying made sense. As a child, he had always dreamt of being the best and that clearly hadn't changed. It was merely the temperament that had shifted. The redhead relented, not quite as angry as he had been initially. He offered a bitter smirk of his own _"Hn. Hey no big deal"_ he dismissed coldly _"The Demolition Boys will win this tournament with or without you" _It seemed harsh but it was true, their team had already succeeded in winning the previous championships without Kai, this tournament would be no different, regardless of what the pompous little boy liked to believe.

The brat in question probably had a biting response ready to fire back but the confrontation was abruptly ended when a dark figure appeared at the door. Tala turned, expecting to see Bryan hovering at the entranceway but as Spencer and Ian climbed to their feet to greet the figure, the redhead quickly realised that Boris had joined them. Remembering the director's foul mood, Tala straightened up a tad, feigning adherence as those beady eyes swept over him. They were gone in a flash, focusing on Kai who had refused to stand.

"_You have given amble demonstration of your powers today,"_ the director praised in a disgustingly sycophantic tone, an approving smirk tugging at his wrinkled flesh _"Now rest and let the others fight"_

Tala gaped as Kai spoke up. _"But I haven't defeated the White Tigers yet" _the teen challenged petulantly.

"_Save your strength Kai,"_ Boris insisted smoothly _"Leave them to Tala and the rest of the team"_

The sixteen year olds mouth fell open in complete astonishment, obeying Voltaire's wishes was one thing, but the director was being utterly disrespectful. Although Ian and Spencer had the sense to stay quiet, Tala was unable to do so. _"It's unbelievable!" _he blurted out, neglecting Boris's earlier warning for him to remain compliant _"You're only letting the rest of us fight because Kai might be tired!?"_ he demanded fiercely.

"_Silence"_ the director ordered and Tala grit his teeth in frustration, hurling the man a truly incensed expression as he continued _"Never question my authority Tala, I say who plays and who doesn't. Your feelings do not concern me in the slightest" _

The redhead was astonished. Just yesterday Boris had been slandering Kai, describing his 'immeasurable arrogance' and sense of entitlement. Yet now he was going out of his way to ensure that the arrogant little brat was catered for, it was sickening. _"But Boris!"_ Tala couldn't stop himself, he was outraged.

The director adopted a truly resentful expression _"Tala that's an order!"_ he barked savagely.

The redhead blinked, stunned into submission as he hastily complied and pressed his arms to his side obediently. _"Yes sir"_ he managed, his peripheral vision identifying the looks of surprise on Ian and Spencer's faces.

"_I warn you Tala, do not mistake my patience for weakness"_ the purple haired executive warned gravely _"You and the others will deal with the White Tigers"_ The sixteen year olds posture slackened a tad as Boris turned his attention to Kai who rose from his seat. Tala's fists remained balled as the slate haired teenager stood swiftly, reeking of arrogance as he straightened up. _"What's wrong, Kai?"_ Boris practically cooed, the redhead's stomach churned at the slimy tone.

"_Let me fight them"_ Kai insisted boldly, taking a step closer to the director, his inky phoenix seized tightly in one hand _"I can handle the White Tigers myself, my Black Dranzer is still hungry for more Bitbeasts" _Tala had to refrain from scoffing, Kai practically worshipped that stupid Beyblade, the same ebony device that had very nearly killed him. It was a volatile partnership indeed.

Boris's expression was unreadable, a swarm of indifference shrouding his sallow face as he looked down at the boy standing before him. _"Very well then"_ he conceded easily as Kai lowered his head.

"_You might as well send the others home"_ the slate haired teen suggested disrespectfully, despite the fact that three of the Demolition Boys were in the room with him _"I'm the only one you need here" _he stated coldly, not even bothering to look up as he made his way through the door, both Ian and Spencer's eyes following him as he disappeared from sight.

Tala growled, looking away and glaring at the floor in sheer anger. How dare he. How dare that pompous little _snob _be so rude. There was no way his actions could be attributed to anything but ignorance, Black Dranzer and Boris had nothing to do with Kai's behaviour, they were merely tools that he was utilizing in an effort to get to the top. Tala's jaw flexed as he scolded himself for being so lenient, for trying to make excuses for the child. He hated him.

Glancing back up to the doorway, the redhead frowned when he realised that Boris was smirking. Despite the earlier chastisement, Tala's building anger insisted that he speak again. "And just what are you so happy about?" he hissed, narrowing his eyes at the serene looking gentleman. Now that Kai had left, Boris had no reason to be so tyrannical, and even if he did decide to take his aggression out on Tala, the redhead was far too angry to fear such discipline.

Boris continued to smirk, his steely gaze drifting over to the teenager lazily. "He's behaving just as we hoped" he replied calmly, still smiling.

Tala stared at him, his frosty eyes wide. "You planned this too?" he demanded, fingernails digging into his palms as he clenched his fists tighter "You told him that we'd 'blade in his place knowing that he'd go ahead and fight anyway?"

The director's satisfied expression didn't waver and he adjusted his hat. "Indeed" he said simply, offering the redhead a knowing look as he turned on his heel, regarding Spencer and Ian just briefly as he exited the room to oversee Kai's battle against the White Tigers. Tala stared after him in complete disbelief, his lips parted in shock as the dark cloaks vanished into the dimly lit corridor.

"Bastard!" the redhead exploded, knuckles bulging beneath his pale flesh as he attempted to quell his anger.

"Which one are you talking about?" Ian enquired with a small smirk, quickly peering into the hallway to ensure that the director had left and would not overhear their conversation.

Tala sucked at the inside of his cheeks, lips pressed into a thin line as he folded his arms and kicked at the leg of the chair he had been sitting on. "…Boris" he muttered darkly "If he thinks I'm putting up with that sort of management for the rest of the finals, he's got another thing coming"

Spencer frowned and took a seat at the table once again. He paused for a moment, apparently unsure as to whether or not he should speak. "Uh, I hate to break it to you Tala but that's how he treats everyone" the blonde informed, looking to Ian for confirmation. The younger Russian nodded in agreement, but their captain was still unsatisfied.

"Not us." He replied solidly "That's not how he treats us, we've spent years working hard, becoming champions, so he wouldn't be able to speak to us like that" The redhead released a seething breath, resolute as he strode over to the door and barged past Bryan who had been about to enter the room.

"Woah!" the lilac haired teen hopped to one side as his captain stalked through the entranceway "What did I miss? Where are you going?"

"Home" Tala spat, turning sharply and making his way down the corridor to the exit. There was no way in hell he was sticking around to take more abuse from Boris, or to watch Kai's match. That boy was dead to him, that beautiful, poisonous little boy meant nothing anymore.

* * *

Yup, Bryan was in the toilet…apparently haha I'm sorry, I was gonna have him stay at the Abbey but I couldn't resist the thought of him walking in after the confrontation like "uhhhh what's going on!?" I know he's portrayed in season one to be a murdering sociopath but in I was forced to draw on his season three representation a bit. For some bizarre reason I just love the scene in Episode 28 (Season Three) where he tells Kai "Allllllright, no need to get snippy!" I LOL every time for no obvious reason. And in the same episode he says something along the lines of "Don't get your ripcord in a twist" He's such a dude

Next chapter will involve a nice, **private** interaction between Kai and Tala, set just before the Bladebreakers return to the abbey and Tyson ends up leaving with Dranzer. So that should make up for the sheer shittyness of this instalment.

This chapter was based around the end of episode** 43 Live and Let Kai** and the beginning of episode **44 Losing Kai**.


	9. Glimmer of Hope (Season One)

If people are still interested in this story by the time it's finalllllly finished, I might engineer another that is based around Kai's perceptions, it won't be very long at all but I think that, in the case of some chapters, it would be interesting to write what Kai is thinking/feeling. It'll also give me a chance to write some entirely new chapters based on things that Tala doesn't get to experience; like Kai's time with BEGA.

The following chapter involves some more in-depth interaction between Tala and Kai so enjoy! Remember, Kai was more expressive in season one so please excuse his "I luuuuuurv Black Dranzer" attitude. Also, there's another author's note at the end to explain the final scene.

* * *

**NINE – GLIMMER OF HOPE **

Kai had won his battle against the White Tigers, apparently. Bryan, Spencer and Ian had stayed in the dressing room and watched his match, their curiosity eclipsing their inclination to dessert the arrogant new team member. The fourteen year old had made use of his newly captured Bitbeasts and enlisted the Allstarz's attacks in what had supposedly been a spectacular battle, reigning victorious over the Chinese team and snatching their Bitbeasts away much like he had done with the Americans. Tala had felt no desire to hear the details of Kai's match and had promptly left the training room that his teammates had all piled into upon returning to the abbey, telling them that he needed to get some fresh air before he'd be able to focus on practicing.

Over an hour later and Tala remained in the snow dusted courtyard, leaning his body against one of the arched doorways, surrounded by discarded cigarette ends as he mulled over the days events. His anger towards Kai had subsided somewhat, though Tala was still thoroughly annoyed with Boris. He had spent years wreaking the benefits of being Balkov Abbey's strongest 'blader, worshipped by everybody including the director, yet now he was having to bear the brunt of Boris's fabricated devotion to Voltaire's grandson. Tala could understand the executive's need to maintain a dictatorial façade but things were steadily growing out of hand. He had been stunned by the man's scalding chastisements, by his unwavering eagerness to keep Kai on side when they had only agreed to accept the boy because of who his grandfather was. Boris knew as well as everybody else that Kai was unnecessary.

Tala released a deep breath, his eyes climbing to the sky which had grown considerably darker since he'd been outside. The redhead regretted his feelings from earlier, he disapproved of the train of thought that had left him believing that Kai was dead to him. He could just imagine the boy as a six year old, staring up at him with a look of intense sadness on his chubby face as he realised that his adopted big brother had been so quick to reject him as an adult. No matter how hard he tried, Tala just couldn't forget how much he had adored that child, he knew that it would stay with him forever and, no matter how drastically Kai had changed, the redhead would never stop caring entirely. It was extremely irritating because Tala was aware that the boy who had returned to the abbey didn't deserve his concern, but that was irrelevant. It was impossible for him not to care, unthinkable for him to completely disassociate that wonderful little boy from the pompous young man.

Tala frowned lightly, tearing his gaze away from the evening sky as a soft sound reached his ears, all thoughts of his difficult predicament fleeing his mind. He turned his head, glancing across the courtyard at the arched doorway on the opposite side of the square enclosure. The redhead waited, listening carefully as the same noise echoed from within the stone hallway just across from him, he recognised that sound, it was footsteps.

A few seconds later, Kai emerged from the darkness, stepping onto the snow as he began making his way over the courtyard.

The crimson haired teen remained completely still, hands in his pockets and his body resting against the brick doorframe directly opposite the moving boy who had neglected to notice him. Kai walked slowly with his head down, his unique eyes hidden beneath a veil of stormy, slate hair, Tala watched him, his gaze instantly drifting to the white scarf that was wafting along behind him in the light wind. The redhead rolled his lips inwards, deciding that he needed to alert the younger boy to his presence, Tala went to straighten up but paused in his actions when Kai stopped suddenly in the very centre of the courtyard.

Stunning amethyst eyes were revealed as the teenager lifted his head, an expression of mild confusion evident on his pale face as he blinked mutely. Tala stared, his brow creasing in mystification as he watched Kai turn very gradually and look at the ivy coated wall to his right, lips parted just slightly as his eyes ghosted across the brickwork.

Realisation hit Tala like a bucket of iced water and he suppressed a sharp gasp, instantly understanding the reasons behind the younger Russian's hesitation. He watched as a deep frown appeared on Kai's face and the slate haired teen tilted his head, peering at the twisted emerald vines that concealed the hidden doorway, making no effort to hide his expression due to the assumption that he was alone. The fourteen year old squinted, regarding the wall as if he were on the cusp of remembering its significance. He blinked and took another step closer to the brickwork, his fingers twitching just barely as he raised his hand to touch the hidden doorway.

Tala craned his neck, pushing himself off the doorframe as he attempted to witness the recollections he was sure would ensue, though as he moved, the metal attachments on the back of his belt scraped against the stone loudly. The redhead froze as Kai's head snapped in his direction, hand closing into a fist as he pulled his arm away from the ivy instinctively. A look of surprise raced across Kai's features and it became evident that he wasn't accustomed to being caught off guard. The slate haired teen composed himself extremely quickly and aimed a glare at the boy opposite him, turning away from the wall and starting forward as he attempted to walk past his new captain, briefly regarding the small pile of cigarettes on the floor around him, his nose creasing in disapproval.

"_Did you remember something just then?" _

The older of the pair couldn't help himself and he watched as Kai stopped and narrowed his eyes, two slits of amethyst sliding over to him. There had been something there, it had vanished within a second but Tala had seen the smallest burst of shock. Just moments before those eyes had narrowed, they had widened. Kai had been struggling to remember the meaning of that wall and he was stunned that the redhead seemed to know more about it than he did. Tala could only assume that Kai was feeling very frustrated with the entire situation.

The crimson haired boy turned his body, watching as the teen bypassed him. _"If you want, I can tell you why you stopped back there?" _Tala wasn't entirely sure why he offered to enlighten Kai, he had already come to the conclusion that the arrogant boy didn't deserve anything from him but he was unable to dismiss the idea that if he could make Kai remember just one, tiny thing, it might open his mind to further recollections. If the little brat was able to recall their past together then perhaps he'd stop treating Tala like a stranger and maybe, just maybe, he'd drop the attitude.

"_No thanks" _Kai answered flatly.

Hands still in his pockets, Tala pushed himself off the stone and followed the fourteen year old resolutely. _"You don't want to know? Aren't you curious?" _he questioned persistently, not backing down despite the glare that Kai hurled back at him.

"_It's of no concern to me"_ the boy replied coldly and Tala smirked at the indirect answer. It was obvious that Kai was curious, he was just refusing to admit it. Picking up his pace, the redhead overtook him and stepped in front of the younger Russian. Kai stopped, he didn't look too impressed but Tala certainly wasn't scared of him, having seen him quaking in Boris's office as a child made him immune to whatever fiery expression Kai could muster as an adult.

"_Of course it's of concern to you"_ he supplied lightly, beginning a backwards walk as Kai stepped around him and continued to move _"It's your past"_

The slightly smaller Russian seemed to be growing increasingly irritated and Tala couldn't stop himself from feeling satisfied. Kai had descended upon Balkov Abbey and presented himself as a conceited, untouchable monarch yet now one of the people he deemed to be below him had the gall to penetrate his self constructed bubble of entitlement and be a nuisance to him. Tala was enjoying himself. Kai turned sharply, making his way into the corridor that led down to the training halls, simultaneously trying to lose his unwanted accomplice, the redhead was unfazed and he continued to walk in reverse with his hands in his pockets. Tala observed the muscles in Kai's jaw flex, apparently he was unable to maintain complete indifference, the redhead's smirk grew.

"_It's a past I haven't needed to acknowledge for a long time, I don't intend to start caring about it now"_ the fourteen year old snapped as Tala turned and followed him down the steep stairs, not wanting to risk falling down them by attempting the descent backwards. The older male promptly decided that an antagonistic approach was far more rewarding when it came to Kai and he hopped onto the concrete at the bottom of the stairwell.

"_Well maybe if you remembered it you wouldn't act like such a brat"_ Apparently being snuck up on wasn't the only thing Voltaire Hiwatari's grandson wasn't accustomed to and Kai's eyes widened just marginally at the comment. Clearly nobody had made a habit of insulting the snobby little boy, Tala decided that such things were about to change. Having lived in Japan with no siblings to torture him, Kai needed a good dose of abuse. _"You know I was the one who taught you how to Beyblade, don't you?"_

The redhead was utterly delighted when Kai came to a halt, completely taken aback by the revelation despite revealing nothing but indifference in his expression. It must have been horrendously embarrassing, to turn up acting like such an expert only to discover that the person he had considered unworthy to train with, had actually taught him how to 'blade in the first place. Again, Kai's jaw tautened but he continued to walk once more, he was getting extremely annoyed and Tala was growing very, very amused. For a second time, the sixteen year old increased his speed and overtook Kai, making his way to one of the vacant practice rooms and opening the door, he stood to one side expectantly.

"…_What are you doing?"_

For the first time since Kai had returned, he didn't sound remotely intimidating, he did sound a touch rude, but his glaring incredulity was eclipsing any more unpleasant behaviour.

"_Battle me"_ Tala said flatly _"If you're as good as you say you are, you won't mind proving it, will you?"_

Kai's expression gave nothing away, but the redhead did notice him stiffen scantily. Tala took great pride in being able to pick up on even the tiniest of mannerisms, he was good at watching people and he often took advantage of his gift. He possessed a faintly predatory perspective, a characteristic that he could only attribute to spending years 'blading with Wolborg at his side. It was a helpful ability, especially when it came to observing somebody as composed and stoic as Kai Hiwatari.

"_I don't have time for this"_ Kai dismissed bluntly.

Tala tipped his head, one eyebrow arching in a daring manner. _"You're all talk"_ he said boldly, noticing as the younger Russian masked a look of vexation _"In this place you earn respect, it isn't just given to you" _The redhead waited patiently, he wanted to battle Kai to see if his arrogance was warranted, he also wanted to stop the slate haired teen from wandering into the practice room at the end of the corridor where the rest of the Demolition Boys were still training, they wouldn't be very welcoming to say the least. His horrendously rude behaviour back at the stadium would have made them all extremely unfriendly.

Kai folded his arms, glaring at his new captain in a shamelessly patronising way. _"You're not going to bait me"_ he informed coldly _"I have better things to do than battle the likes of you"_

Tala openly smirked and the younger Russian very nearly frowned at his strange behaviour. _"Scared I'll win?"_ the sixteen year old taunted lightly, a wolf-like canine sliding past his lips as Kai refused to be enticed.

"_Black Dranzer and I are undefeatable"_ came a highly robotic response, it seemed to be well rehearsed.

The redhead's smirk refused to waver and he pushed his hands back into his pockets casually. _"Well sure, you've got seven captured Bitbeasts in there now haven't you? That doesn't seem very fair to me"_ Tala drawled in a purposely engaging tone _"If you're any good at Beyblading, you'd be able to beat me with Dranzer alone, wouldn't you?"_

"_I don't have to prove anything to you"_ Kai replied solidly, amethyst meeting azure as he threw his captain a firm look. Tala shrugged nonchalantly and stepped into the practice room.

"_That's true, you don't" _he agreed, making his way over to the single Beydish in the centre of the room, its copper bowl elevated from the concrete with two sets of steps on either side. As he rounded the dish, Tala slotted Wolborg into his launcher and fired his Beyblade into the metallic basin, climbing up the small steps as he looked down upon the platinum spinning top. Despite not glancing at the doorway, the redhead knew that Kai was watching him, he could tell by the obstruction of light from the corridor that somebody was standing in the entrance. With a silent, and seemingly effortless, command Wolborg raced across the copper dish, shooting up the side and soaring into the air. The Beyblade flipped several times before it slammed back down onto the metal without so much as a wobble, sparks flying from its tip as it landed perfectly.

"…_If I win, you leave me alone"_

Tala forced himself not to smirk again and he held out his hand, Wolborg raced back to him and charged into his awaiting palm as Kai stepped into the practice room, delving into his own pocket and pulling out his cobalt Beyblade. _"And if I win, you have to stop acting like such a princess" _The redhead looked up at Kai, who once again seemed to be struggling with indifference as he was taunted further. Tala sucked at the inside of his cheeks, wrestling with the grin that threatened to appear on his face. He enjoyed mocking Kai, now that he had overcome the shock of the boy's transformation; he was beginning to take pleasure in a more harassment orientated approach. It seemed to be the only way to elicit some kind of reaction from the sour little teenager. And those momentary frowns and flashes of surprise made the boy seem far less heartless.

Across from him, Kai made his way up to the Beydish, clipping his original phoenix into his launcher moodily. Tala shook his head in mild amusement and he mirrored the boy's actions, loading Wolborg into his own device and sliding the ripcord into it. _"Ready?"_ he asked, glancing over at Kai who was looking very irritated indeed but raised his arms as he prepared to launch _"Three, two, one…"_

Both Beyblades shot into the dish, crashing into the metal and immediately racing in opposite directions around the perimeter of the bowl, passing each other as they sped across the smooth copper. Tala concentrated, wordlessly ordering Wolborg to drop down the edge of the dish by a few inches, which it promptly did, slamming into Dranzer the next time they met on their dash around the bowl's edge. The blue 'blade was knocked to the base of the dish but it remained spinning, veering across the metal as it regained speed and began to circle the lip once more. _"That's all you've got?"_ Kai questioned dryly _"I knew this would be a waste of my time"_ As the two Beyblades drew closer, Wolborg shifted further down the dish to intercept Dranzer again, but Kai had pre-empted the collision and the cobalt 'blade darted around Tala's in an skilful evasion. The redhead's lips curled.

"_I'm just easing you in…"_ he assured.

With that, Wolborg charged across the copper, knocking Dranzer off course and batting the 'blade around relentlessly, smacking the spinning top whenever Kai attempted to change its direction and keeping it firmly in place. The younger Russian grit his teeth. _"I've had enough of you and your boring moves"_ Kai stated, clenching his fist around his launcher _"Dranzer! Flame Sabre!" _

Beside Wolborg, the navy 'blade began to glow, light pouring from its Bitchip as Kai ordered his attack. Tala's icy eyes travelled down to Dranzer, watching carefully as the centre of the Beyblade shone brightly, silently preparing to retaliate with his own strike, though all of a sudden, Dranzer's light vanished, sucked back into the Bitchip and plunging the bowl into darkness once again. Tala frowned, assuming that his opponent had called off the attack. He glanced up at the younger boy, realising with delay that Kai seemed to be just as confused, his own brow creased as he stared down at the two Beyblades. _"…Dranzer…Flame Sabre!"_ he tried again, though this time, no light appeared. Kai blinked in bewilderment, his eyes snapping up to meet Tala's. _"You're cheating. Dranzer isn't responding"_ he stated.

The older of the pair tilted his head, looking away from Kai as he refocused his attention on the dish. He'd never seen a Beyblade withdraw an attack by itself, despite being commanded to implement a move. Tala pressed his lips together, watching as the two 'blades continued their battle regardless of their lack of instruction, he stared at the pair of spinning tops as they clipped each other in a startlingly playful way and the redhead folded his arms analytically. _"That's…interesting…"_ he muttered, more to himself than to Kai but the younger teen clearly heard him.

"_You know what's going on here"_ the slate haired boy accused with a prominent glare, still gripping his launcher tightly.

Tala drummed his fingertips against his forearm as he considered an explanation. _"I have a theory…"_ he answered vaguely, glancing back at Kai who appeared to be highly irate.

"_Oh yeah, so tell me"_ the fourteen year old ordered, his attractive eyes narrowing further, apparently 'please' and 'thank you' weren't a part of Kai's vocabulary.

Tala extended his arm and, after knocking against Dranzer for a final time, Wolborg zipped into his hand. _"I thought you didn't want to hear anything I had to say?"_ he said, quirking his brow sardonically. Kai stiffened; refusing to answer and his captain rolled his eyes at the defensive behaviour. _"There are two possible reasons" _the redhead explained as he slipped Wolborg into his pocket, warmth from its contact with Dranzer seeping into his fingers as he did so. _"The most logical cause is that Dranzer is feeling neglected because you've been focusing all your attention on another Beyblade"_ Tala paused, Kai was completely composed, his face blank as he awaited the second hypothesis _"…either that or Dranzer remembers Wolborg and doesn't want to perform an attack that could cause it any lasting damage"_

Indifference slipped and Kai frowned once again, aiming a resentful glare at the Russian across from him. _"You're wrong"_ he said decisively _"Dranzer would never disregard an order"_

Tala scoffed before he could stop himself. _"Clearly"_ he replied sarcastically, nodding down at the unresponsive Beyblade that was still circling the dish.

Kai released a shallow, seething breath, his steady eyes trained to the redhead as he called the Beyblade back into his hand. Despite not adhering to the teenager's earlier command, the cobalt 'blade left the dish, zipping into Kai's fingers. He promptly shoved the device into his pocket. _"This is irrelevant"_ the fourteen year old concluded icily _"Dranzer isn't my Beyblade anymore, I have Black Dranzer now and it would destroy your 'blade without hesitation"_

The redhead found Kai's quick dismissal rather interesting. It seemed as though the younger boy was willing to do anything not to acknowledge his past but Tala wasn't entirely sure why. His prior excuse of not needing to know seemed hollow and the redhead wondered if this new, arrogant boy was reluctant to recognise that he had once been a timid, kind and sometimes fearful little child. However, his complete disregard for the Beyblade he had once adored was a worrying testament to how callous he had become in adolescence. Tala stared into those spectacular eyes, searching for anything remotely familiar. The amethyst orbs quivered just slightly, delicately trembling inside the ivory sclera as Kai struggled to maintain eye contact, he managed it for just a few seconds before looking away, jaw flexing as he inadvertently revealed that he was uncomfortable with such an open inspection. Tala contemplated the reasoning behind an aversion to something as simple eye contact, could it be insecurity, or a refusal to confront the boy he had shared his past with, perhaps Kai just didn't like intrusive contact.

The younger teen pulled Black Dranzer from his pocket, his fingers curling around the inky device as he stared down at it blankly, his gaze somewhat dull despite the intense infatuation. Closing his fist around the Beyblade, Kai turned, his scarf elevating as he began to make his way down the small steps. _"I wouldn't leave if I were you"_ Tala said distantly, watching as the white fabric settled against the boy's clothed spine, his thoughts of an aversion to eye contact becoming suddenly irrelevant.

Kai didn't look back but he raised his head. _"Why not?"_ the teenager snapped, his patience wearing thin.

Tala ambled down the steps on the opposite side of the dish, tucking his launcher into his belt as he walked across the smooth concrete towards the door. _"Because Boris is looking for you"_ the redhead stated, passing Kai and crossing the threshold into the dark hallway _"I can hear him coming, he's just about to walk through that door" _The fourteen year old blinked mutely, twisting his body to regard the second entranceway at the far end of the room Tala had nodded towards. Kai swallowed back his mild disorientation and sauntered over to the dish once again, taking a seat on the copper lip as he waited for the director, masking the surprise that dictated he question Tala's prophecy.

"_You can go now"_ he muttered, his eyes cast to the black phoenix in his hand.

Tala gave a short, cold nod, no longer personally offended by Kai's dismissive attitude. The crimson haired boy reached into the practice room and pulled the heavy, wooden door closed, immediately hearing a second click as Boris joined Kai in the training hall. He hesitated, unsure as to whether or not he should leave or listen to what the director had to say. _"What do you want?" _he heard Kai say, his voice muffled by the wooden barrier. Tala waited, curious.

"_Your so-called friends are outside"_ Boris explained smoothly _"How rude of them to interrupt your meditation, what would you like me to tell your former teammates?"_ Despite the door that was stifling his tone, the director still managed to sound incredibly sycophantic, his oily voice drifting into the hallway as he spoke. Tala heard a Beyblade click into its launcher _"Well young Kai?"_ Boris pressed.

"_As they aren't my teammates anymore, you can do what you like"_ the slate haired boy replied. Tala turned away, lightly confused by the feeling of complacency that began to materialise in his stomach. It was strange, he wasn't exactly thrilled to have this pompous, new version of Kai back on the team yet at the same time he was smug about having the boy leave the Bladebreakers to join the ranks of the Demolition Boys. Tala knew that Kai had only cooperated in order to get his hands on Black Dranzer but he still felt satisfied, the fourteen year old didn't belong with that mismatched Japanese group, despite everything, the abbey was his home and Tala wanted him around. _This _was where Kai belonged.

…

Passing the practice room where the rest of his teammates were training, the redhead began to climb the stairs he had followed Kai down, he wanted to return to his room and think. Tala had so desperately wished that the slate haired boy would remember him but having gained more of an insight into Kai's new personality, he was unsure as to whether or not the boy would appreciate such recollections. Kai had become hard and cold, remembering affectionate snowball fights and nights spent in the same bed would probably elicit some resentfulness towards his new captain, not to mention the embarrassment he would feel if he suddenly summoned to mind the two kisses they had shared the day they had been dragged to Boris's office. Tala frowned deeply as he reached the ground floor, if Kai realised that the redhead had once harboured such strong feelings towards him, it would make for an unbearable situation. The fourteen year old would most likely request a different room mate and he might even leave the team altogether. It seemed difficult to comprehend Kai adopting an even more defensive stance but Tala was sure that he'd be able to manage it if confronted with evidence of their past together. And if he ever managed to overcome the embarrassment that accompanied such memories, this new Kai seemed the type to use sentiment against people, it was feasible that his first measure of defence would be to mock Tala's feelings, to ridicule his infatuation and condemn his sexuality.

Striding across the thick stone on his way back to the sleeping quarters, the sixteen year old promptly stopped when an alarm began to sound, screeching through the corridors as it alerted the occupants to the arrival of intruders. Apparently the Bladebreakers had forced their way in, how childish. Tala shifted on his feet, debating whether or not to ignore the alarm or go and investigate further, the idea of seeing the Bladebreakers slink off without Kai was alarmingly appealing. Turning away from the corridor that led to the dormitories, the teenager headed in the direction of the surveillance room.

* * *

It took Tala a while to reach the security office, he had been forced to take an alternative route in order to avoid the commotion going on in the upper levels. Guards and even students were racing around the facility, trying to extract the group of intruders who were searching frantically for Kai. The redhead smirked, he had nothing to worry about. Even if the group did manage to locate Kai, they wouldn't be able to convince him to leave, he was far too obsessed with Black Dranzer and the power it provided to be lured away.

Arriving at the imposing metal door to the surveillance room that he knew to be filled with an abundance of hi-tech monitors, Tala slipped inside without bothering to knock. It was likely that the guards who usually analysed the screens were all busy attempting to gather the Bladebreakers and even if a few stray wardens remained inside, Tala knew that Boris's newfound discontent towards him had yet to filter down to the rest of the staff. Pulling the heavy door closed behind him, cerulean eyes swept across the dingy room, there was nobody inside. Tala wandered over to one of the vacant chairs in front of the wall-mounted screens, taking a seat as he surveyed the different black and white monitors, searching for Kai's obsolete team. One of the cameras stationed inside the foyer at the front entrance was transmitting a grainy image of a guard shoving a boy with a long ponytail out of the front door. Tala frowned, disappointed as he watched the bandana clad teen stumble out of the building, instantly refocusing his gaze on the monitor marked 'front entrance exterior'. The redhead leant back in his chair, folding his arms as he watched the Asian looking boy rejoin his two friends; the blonde teen and the brunette with the thick glasses. Tyson was nowhere in sight.

Tala glanced over his shoulder at the large window on the opposite wall, knowing that it looked out over the frontal grounds where the three Bladebreakers were currently waiting. The redhead hesitated, torn between examining the monitors in search of Tyson and peering down at the boys he knew to be just outside. Tala released a short breath and leant forward, squinting slightly as he inspected each grey image, his eyes stopping on the screen broadcasting video from one of the underground research labs. In amongst the various cylindrical tubes that contained some of the abbeys more experimental Bitbeasts, Tyson stood resolutely, gesticulating with his arms as he spoke to Boris who, from what Tala could make out, didn't appear in the slightest bit interested in what he was saying. The sixteen year old tilted his head, trying to decipher Tyson's expression despite the poor quality of the video. He looked extremely impassioned; a touch too emotional for Tala's liking but distinctively uncompromising. The redhead blinked, wondering why the younger teenager would be so desperate to get Kai back, it wasn't as though he'd experienced the joys of knowing him back when he was sweet and charming, Tyson had only ever known Kai as an adolescent, a snide, hostile adolescent.

On the heavily pixelated screen, another person entered the research lab, the long, white scarf that trailed behind the boy made him instantly recognisable. Tala's eyes settled on Kai immediately, watching as he made his way over to Tyson and Boris. He stopped ahead of his ex-teammate, keeping his distance as he offered the teen a few words and delved into his pocket, pulling something out which he looked down on briefly. It was Dranzer.

Kai lowered his head for a moment, clenching his fist around the Beyblade before he threw it over to Tyson, it landed at his feet.

Tala's thoughts mirrored Tyson's obvious shock, his icy blue eyes trailing across the screen as Kai turned and exited the room, his ex-teammate falling to his knees as he reached out and grabbed Dranzer. The redhead couldn't believe what Kai had done, disregarding his team was one thing but just disposing of his Beyblade so casually was completely different. Had he rejected Dranzer because it had refused to attack Wolborg in their earlier match, was his fixation with the Beyblade's black counterpart really so overwhelming that he could just throw his trusty phoenix away without a second thought. Tala's chest heaved as a distinct chill clamped around his heart, he had realised that this new variation of Kai was callous but seeing him throw Dranzer away like that was truly disturbing. He began to wonder if the slate haired boy cared about anything at all. If he had been so willing to throw away his beautiful phoenix then what chance did anybody else have at infiltrating his cold-hearted exterior.

On the monitor, Boris ushered Tyson out of the lab, closing the door behind the Japanese teen as he ambled over to one of the liquid filled tubes to inspect one of his treasured, genetically enhanced Bitbeasts. Tala shifted his gaze to the next screen, following Tyson as he drifted through the dark corridors, his head down and shoulders slumped as he looked at the Beyblade Kai had given to him. Tala pressed his lips together, a touch unsettled that he didn't take any pleasure from the boy's dejected stance, he frowned, wondering if he had looked that way en route to his bedroom the night Kai had been taken away in the ambulance. Tyson's bond with the slate haired teen couldn't possibly have rivalled Tala's but they were still friends, Tyson was clearly a very loyal person, a person who cared a great deal about others.

Tala moved, placing his foot on the floor as he kicked himself away from the screens, the wheels of the chair gliding across the concrete easily as he crossed the narrow surveillance room, standing from the seat as he reached the opposite wall and the large window that looked over the grounds. The sixteen year old stared down at the group of three, crossing his arms as he watched them talk amongst themselves while they waited for Tyson to emerge. They appeared so incompatible, each one hailing from a different part of the world, all starkly unique in their mannerisms and aesthetics, yet somehow they seemed to be astonishingly close. Tala bit at his bottom lip, considering the notion that the group of contrasting 'bladers were in some ways suited to one another. After all, he had once been staggeringly attached to a boy who wielded fire, his own icy element the categorical opposite.

Azure eyes flittered to the abbey's main door as Tyson eventually appeared, his dark hair obscuring his face as he trudged down the stone steps. The boy's teammates began to question him, each one speaking as their capped friend walked past them, stopping midway between the wrought iron fences and the building. He stood stiffly with his back to Tala and his teammates, shoulders juddering softly as he spoke. The redhead stared intently as Tyson turned around, a tear meandering down his tanned face as he revealed Dranzer to the rest of the team. Tala turned away, lightly troubled by the emotional display, he hadn't seen anybody cry for a very long time and it was mildly disturbing to him. He was only able to comprehend such distress by thinking back to the night Kai had left, remembering how truly devastated he had been that evening.

Arms still folded tightly across his chest, the sixteen year old frowned at the floor, confronted with the painful reality that dictated Kai no longer belonged at Balkov Abbey. It was an unpleasant place and the toxicity that Black Dranzer exuded was reason enough for Tala to want Kai to escape the facility, regardless of his own selfish motives that insisted he keep the boy with him.

This new Kai belonged with the Bladebreakers, not with him.

* * *

Right, the final part of this chapter was based around the end of Episode 44 Losing Kai, where Tyson goes in search of Kai and is devastated when he is given Dranzer. During this episode, Boris tells Tyson that Kai was born in the abbey, now I know I wanted to keep this fiction completely true to the anime but I'm gonna pretend that Boris never said that! In the manga, we see Kai's parents which discredits the idea that he was born in the abbey, and yes, I know that the manga is completely different from the anime but I feel like that one part can kind of permeate this fic. Basically, if Kai was born in the abbey, that means he would have been there before Tala because we know that Tala had a family previously (that's mentioned in Takao Aoki's unpublished back-story) I just don't like the idea of Kai being in the abbey first because I see Tala as like a big brother figure in many ways and so I HOPE that's justification for deviating sliiiightly from the anime. I don't think it's a big deal, if you forget that one line where Boris says that Kai was born in the abbey, it literally changes nothing haha…forgive meeee!

No update next week as I'm out of the country but all will return to normal after that.


End file.
